The Legend of Zelda: The Last Stand of Hyrule
by Prometheus17
Summary: It's been his curse and his blessing, living many lives, remembering every one. She has been his salvation, there in every life to aid him in his quest. The Hero and the Princess have defeated evil at it's every rise, but darkness awakens in many forms, can they defeat an evil, the likes of which could shatter Hyrule forever? [Zelink]
1. Chapter 1

Link looked out over his small village, after 17 years here it was time to leave, time to move on and well...move out. He had joined the Lanayru Province Guard as a junior member at age 9 and finally graduated into the ranks at age 15. It had only been two years since his first patrol with the other, longer serving members, it had only been two years that he had been a full fledged member, and now he was receiving an even greater honor, he was being promoted to the Castle town Guard; sure it's more training, but it's the capitol of Hyrule, and home of the royal family, he could barely wait!

"And now these young soldiers, the elite within our elite, are moving on to a great destiny, a calling for which, only the best of the best are chosen" Master Elgon was exclaiming to the gathered villagers. Master Elgon was a former Captain in the Hyrule military and since retiring from the royal military, became commander of the Lanayru Province Guard. Elgon was a middle aged man, but you wouldn't know this by looking at him, still toned and powerful looking, with long white hair and silver eyes, you could tell he was still the warrior he was when he was young, he was the best archer and swordsman in the province, and possibly the entire land of Hyrule.

"Am I the only one getting tired of standing here while Master Elgon just drones on?" Link heard from over his shoulder, Link was standing in the second line of the three there were, the three lines being composed of those being transferred to the Castle Town Guard. "Shut up Oreck" Link said with a wry smile",

"Seriously, I'm starting to get kinda..dizzy, y'know?"

"Well maybe if you didn't drink so much..."

Link and Oreck let out an audible laugh together, catching themselves quickly, they looked at Master Elgon, who looked back to glare at them before saying, "Over time, our Guardsmen will learn to take their new duty more seriously" the crowd let out a short laugh, leaving Link and Oreck slightly embarrassed.

Elgon turned towards the guardsmen, and raising his sword, recited the Lanayru Province Pledge, and after that, led them in the Pledge of Service to the Royal family. Link and the other recruits sheathed their swords, took a bow, and received the Triforce medallion all Castle Town Guardsmen must wear. "Take this seriously, you are a uniquely talented warrior, that's why I chose you for this" Elgon said to Link quietly as he affixed the Medallion to the center of the chest plate of Link's armor. Link listened to Elgon as he went down the line, wondering if Elgon complimented everyone like that, to his amusement (and confusion), all Elgon said to anyone else was "Good job Guardsmen, serve the people of Castle Town and the Royal family with pride."

**oOo**

Link stared out across the pub, seated across from Oreck, and another Guardsmen named Kallil, wondering if this was the last time he'd ever see it, he was snapped out of these thoughts by a loud clap right next to him.

"Wake up, Link!" Oreck said "Aren't you at all excited to be getting transferred to Castle Town? Hell, I know I am!"

"It's a great honor" Kallil chimed in "My family thought I was joking when I told them, my old man always told me I couldn't swing a sword". Oreck and Kallil laughed, with Link joining in.

"Yeah, I am excited." Link said, still lost in thought.

"You doing alright? You've been kinda tired looking ever since the ceremony ended" Kallil asked.

"I know what it is" said Oreck with a smirk.

Link looked at him inquisitively, "Really Oreck? Do tell?" added Link, with a laugh.

"It's wait Elgon said to you, I was right behind you, so of course I heard it, he seemed really proud of you, you're just trying to figure out if there's some meaning to what he said, right?"

Link looked at Oreck, then glanced at Kallil, who too, was staring at Link eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Well?"

"Um, yeah, that's it" Link said unconvincingly, in all honesty he had forgotten Elgon's compliment, Link was a natural with every type of weapon it seemed, why this was, he didn't know, but he was used to receiving compliments about it from villagers and instructors alike. Link was pleased when Oreck and Kallil nodded, believing they were correct, the truth was, he was scared, not of leaving his home, family and most his friends, but of going to Castle Town. It was always a far off fantasy land, something that existed in his dreams...his dreams...when he was young he'd dream of slaying fearsome monsters, saving Princesses...well...the same Princess, over and over again...and sometimes she'd save him too, the dreams were extraordinarily vivid, to the point he'd be baffled when he woke up, believing them to have been real. To this day he still had the dreams, but didn't take them as seriously as he did when he was a child, he rested his chin on his fist, with his elbow propped up on the table, he began to visualize the Princess's face, her flowing blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and fair skin, he began to smile without knowing it, visualizing her in a pink dress, he was scared, scared that she might just be a dream, what if she wasn't real?

"Big brother, big brother!"

Link was startled out of his fantasy by the familiar voice of his younger sister Nika, running over to him

"Looks like you've got a fan" Oreck said, followed by a good laugh on both he and Kallil's part.

Link looked back at them, with a smile he rolled his eyes, silently thankful he'd have at least two friends in Castle Town. Link walked over to his little sister and picked her up with one arm, Nika was 11 years younger than Link, by most standards this was a rather large age gap, but Link believed he got along with her better because of that.

"Is it true, are you leaving?" she asked, the sad expression on her face making Link want to reassure her.

"Yeah little sis, but I'll come back, you know that!" he said with a smile while putting her back on her feet, what he said did nothing to reassure her, the sad look she had became more pronounced, Link tensed up, knowing what was coming.

"But..but..father didn't" she said. Link looked at the ground, 9 years ago their father was called to duty, he was a soldier in the Royal Hylian Military, at the time the kingdom was at war with the neighboring land of Labrynna, many villagers were called to arms, and many didn't make it back. Seeing tears welling up in her eyes, Link hugged his little sister tight, he stood up still holding her.

"Promise you'll come back!"

"I promise I'll come back, safe and sound" said Link, "Besides, I'm only in the Castle Town Guard, not the military." Link looked his sister in the eyes, "Okay?" he asked, with a reassuring smile.

"Okay" she answered, smiling back, wiping a tear away.

Link turned to Oreck and Kallil, "I'll catch up with you later!"

"Remember, we're moving out toward Castle town in a couple hours, don't lose track of time" said Kallil.

"I won't!" Link shouted back as he left the pub.

"Nika, there you are!" Link heard from behind, he turned to see his mother racing towards them from the village square, "you had me worried!"

"Sorry mother" Nika said, staring at the ground.

"It's okay mother, she was just with me, having a drink" Link said.

"You better be joking, son" his mother said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, mother, I'll let her wait until she's old enough." answered Link with a laugh. She was a short woman, of slight build, with long blonde hair, and green eyes, even with her short stature, she could still be intimidating, Link's mother sent Nika towards the village square to play with the other children, she then turned to face Link.

"I know I've said this before, but I'm worried about you."

"Yes mother, I know, but currently Hyrule is at peace, and I've proven I can handle myself, also, I've got Kallil and Oreck watching my back, so I'd say there's nothing to worried about!" Link sent his mother the same reassuring smile he gave Nika, hoping it would have the same effect. His mother looked off into the distance, toward where Elgon was directing the villagers in setting up the wagons, saddling the horses, and packing up numerous weapons.

"It's just, when your father left...he said he'd be back and..." she trailed off, turning her head towards her son.

"Don't worry mother, I promised Nika I'd come back, and that's what I intend to do, no matter what!". Link's mother laughed, something that caught Link off guard.

"I always imagined you would learn to be a blacksmith or a carpenter, stay here, marry one of the local girls..." she trailed off again and Link could see tears entering her eyes,

"It's okay mother, it really is, I'll visit as much as my schedule permits, I promise, besides, who knows, when I'm in Castle Town I might meet a Princess, how does having royal grandchildren sound?" Link said with a laugh. his mother looked up at him with a laugh.

"Oh you." she said with a smile.

Link laughed and added "What? It could happen!".

"I raised a kind young man, not a jester" she said, smiling at her son, "Come say bye to me and your sister before you leave, I'm going to make sure she's playing nice with the other children" she said as she started off toward the square.

"Okay!" Link shouted after her.

"Sorry I haven't been around recently..." Link whirled around to see Marin, a childhood friend of his, and probably the "local girl" his mother spoke of.

"It's alright" replied Link with a smile and nervous laugh.

"My father says you probably won't be back for a while, is that true?"

"I'm not sure, I'll figure it out eventually though." Link said quietly with another smile, Marin beamed back, causing Link to blush slightly.

"I just regret...not saying some...certain things." Marin said, glancing away.

"It's...it's fine" Link said, "If it helps you can say them now." he added with a smile.

"Maybe when you come for you next visit." Marin said, looking away and visibly blushing.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that!" Said link cheerfully, although he was a little disappointed, seeing this Marin stood up on her toes and kissed Link on the cheek.

"I hope that will hold you over until then!" she said as she began to walk away, turning around to wave as Link waved back.

"I'm thankful I don't have to deal with all that." Link heard Oreck say from behind him.

"I already got it all over with." said Kallil, head turned sideways.

"How long have you two been there?" Link asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough to know you're not the big tough guy you make yourself out to be" Oreck teased with a smirk.

"I'll show you" Link said, "In fact, I already have, many times" he added with a laugh.

"Can't you guys just wait to fight until we get to Castle Town?" asked Kallil, clearly not amused.

"I'll show you during training." Oreck said in a mostly friendly, but slightly threatening manner.

"We'll see about that!" said Link with a smile, as the trio headed back towards the pub.

"Looking to get with Royalty, ey?" shot Oreck playfully.

"Shut up." Link retorted, followed with a somewhat forced laugh.

**oOo**

Link, Oreck, and Kallil had donned their armor again, now adorned with Castle Town symbols as opposed to those of the Lanayru Province.

"I like the blue, the silver, and the gold, but these red markings are a bit much" Said Kallil, looking at the royal crest and the surrounding design.

"Does it really matter?" replied Oreck "We're men of Castle Town now!" He said Proudly. "Hey Link, what have you got there?"

Link looked down at the small basket his mother and sister had surprised him with when he went to say bye, and assure them he'd be fine.

"Smells good, kinda like...is that a cake?" Kallil asked, looking at Link curiously.

"Is it?" Asked Oreck?

"Yeah." replied Link "I'd completely forgotten it was my birthday in a couple days, my mother and Nika, they wanted to surprise me with this before I left." Link couldn't help but smile, and feel a little bit of sadness as he watched his village fade into the distance, leaving his family and his childhood behind.

He was brought out of it by Oreck, "Man! So did I! I remember the big celebrations the village threw for our 15th birthdays!"

Link and Kallil nodded in agreement, smiling while reflecting on those days. "Don't worry Link, we're gonna find a good pub in Castle Town, and celebrate your 18th good and proper!" exclaimed Oreck, "any of you want to join?" He asked the other Guardsmen in the wagon. As Kallil and Oreck struck up a conversation with the other Guardsmen, Link looked off into the distance, thinking about the Princess from his dreams, he recalled his most frequent dream, it was a recurring nightmare of sorts he had been having since he was 4, it was just he and the Princess, surrounded by complete darkness, she'd lock eyes with him, turn around, and begin to walk away, no matter how fast he ran he could never catch up, she'd be gone, with him being left in the darkness alone, but then, only then, did he hear her voice...he remembered it so clearly.

"Find me."

**oOo**

_**Thanks for reading! This is the first fanfic I've written and I really appreciate your views!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Prometheus17**_


	2. Chapter 2

Link stood across from Kallil, eyeing him as he moved from side to side, practice sword at the ready.

"Kallil are you ever going to-" Link was cut off as Kallil charged forward, going in for a stabbing motion, Link swiftly moved to the side, knocking Kallil's sword away with his, he then kicked Kallil's ankle, knocking his foot out from under him, dropping to one knee Kallil looked up to find Link's practice sword, the point of which was only a few inches from his forehead.

"Ugh" Kallil groaned as he got to his feet, Kallil was a talented archer, but his sword skills, well, needed work. "Maybe you can go easy on me next time? You know you're twice the swordsman I am." Kallil admitted, rubbing his bruised knee.

"If I go easy on you how would you ever get any better?" Link asked with a quick smile. The two readied themselves, getting into a fighting stance, Link looked over to where Oreck was, the training fields in Castle Town were far larger, and more advanced then the ones in Lanayru Province, but Link could still pick out Oreck. Looking at Oreck's opponent, Link could tell by his stance he that had been there for a while longer than they had, thus going through the rigorous training Castle Town Guardsmen had to endure, much earlier than them.

Oreck swung downward, his opponent faded back, then faked to his left side, Oreck went for the bait and swung at him, his opponent wrapped his sword arm around Oreck's, his sword's point at his neck, he then slid his foot behind Oreck's, sweeping it out from under him, Oreck fell to the ground, his opponent tapping him on the forehead with his practice blade, saying "My point".

Link tried to hold back a laugh as Oreck got back on his feet, swearing his head off all the while, while his opponent looked on, just as amused as Link, and any other Guardsmen who was close enough to hear. Link suddenly felt a light tap against the side of his head, he turned to see Kallil, practice blade extended, touching Link's head.

"I...I...MY POINT" shouted Kallil, attracting the attention of the other guardsmen and instructors around them. Kallil began to go into another ecstatic outburst when Link interrupted him, "C'mon Kallil, that clearly didn't count." "What? Why?" stammered out Kallil. "Because I was-" began Link as he was cut off.

"Because you were distracted?" He looked behind him to see a Castle Town Guard, quite a bit older than them, his extremely ornate armor, as opposed to the normal Castle Town Guard armor, had a near blinding shine to it, it was complete with knee, shoulder, and elbow guards, and his helmet was tall, and topped with a Kargorok feather, meaning he was a higher up in the Guard.

"The point is his, being distracted is no excuse, in battle if you get distracted, you die, if Castle Town comes under siege in your tenure here, make sure to maintain focus."

He began to walk away as Link called after him, "Excuse me sir, but may inquire as to what your name may be?"

The Ornately armored figure turned around, "I am Joran Viscen, Captain of the Hyrule Castle Town Guard, every guard you see here, reports to me." Captain Viscen walked away briskly.

"Kind of abrasive, is he not?" Link asked Kallil.

"Maybe...but that's still my point."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Link replied. "Let's see if you can do it again, while the antics of Oreck aren't grabbing my attention."

Right before Kallil and Link began their next round, they heard the horn blare, signaling that it was time for them to switch opponents, Link and Kallil wished each other luck with their next sparring partner and moved down the line, Link was surprised to find himself face to face with Oreck's former partner.

"I saw you take down my friend Oreck" Link remarked to his new partner.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, squinting his eyes at Link.

"No, not at all, Oreck needs to be put in his place every now and then!" Link said with a laugh.

"Very well...I'll put you in yours too."

Link waited for some type of smile or laugh, but none came as his opponent narrowed his eyes and suddenly made his move, swinging left, faking to the right, then swooping his sword down, nearly catching Link on the head, Link blocked all of his blows expertly, Link swung diagonally upwards to the right, keeping his midsection blocked, his opponent caught his sword with his own, pushing it upwards, kicking Link's unguarded stomach, Link lowered his sword and rolled to the side, coming to a halt on one knee, holding up his practice blade to block a downward strike. Link placed both of his feet underneath him while he intercepted the strike, he pushed up with all the force he had, leaping straight into his opponent, knocking him back a few paces, Link charged him, his opponent's slashes came extremely fast, with Link matching the speed. The two forced each other back and forth, by this time, the other occupants of the training grounds had paused and were watching, paying no mind to this, the Guards looked on too, even Captain Viscen seemed to be interested in watching.

"Did you know Link was that good?" Oreck asked Kallil.

"Not that good" Kallil replied, quite stunned.

Link pressed his blade against his opponent's, forcing him back a couple steps, his opponent suddenly spun over to Links right side, with Link barely managing to block the downward strike. Link was in full fight mode, this battle; though just practice seemed so real in his head, he felt a vague burning sensation on the back of his hand, but he paid no mind to this, he hadn't had a fight like this since his last time fighting...Link's thoughts ground to a sudden halt, he kept up his defenses against his opponent's attacks, but was almost lost in thought. His last time fighting who? Link was able to recall every training fight he had, he pondered if it was maybe a training session against Master Elgon he was remembering, but no, this fight he was recalling was life and death, no matter who he was fighting against it never felt like life or death. The burning sensation on his hand increased, with Link starting to notice it, this fighting prowess, it was beyond his already impressive skills, it was something else, something from deep inside, something repressed by his own subconscious mind, as if he broke a small hole in a dam something poured out, just one thing actually, a name, Ganondorf. Link recognized the name from tales about old Hyrule he heard from his mother and in school, but for some reason, it triggered a type of fury within him, he couldn't figure out why, but it lit a fire that was now raging out of control in his mind. Link let loose yell that caught everyone in the grounds off guard, he spun around, the force of the spin knocking away the sword of his blocking opponent, Link dove into his partner knocking his opponent's sword to the side with strength he wasn't aware he had. The name Ganondorf was being repeated over and over in his mind, with Link pushing himself even harder every time it crossed his mind, he let loose a quick series of stabs his opponent barely kept up with, his opponent as he noticed was barely slowing, still staying on top of him, delivering blow after blow and block after block. Link smiled, he has been yearning for a fight like this for as long as he could remember, he jumped into the air, sword at the ready, as he began to come down, he saw his opponent getting ready to strike in return, when suddenly a spear was thrust in between them catching both of their swords. Link and his opponent hopped back, regarding Captain Viscen, who was standing off to the side, pulling his spear out from the space between the two.

"That's quite enough." He said plainly, looking at the two younger men.

Link's opponent spoke up, "Come on Joran, it was just getting fun."

"Did he just call the Captain by his first name? Link thought.

It all clicked at once, partially due to the strange awareness Link gained during the fight, he looked at his partner, "You're Royalty, aren't you?" he asked.

Captain Viscen started towards Link in order to pull him away, but the young man standing across from Link waved him away, "Calm down Joran, someone was going to figure out eventually, I have to wonder though, what makes you think I'm royalty, and not just a noble, maybe?

Link looked at him calmly, "You're fighting skills are far beyond those of any other recruit here, you obviously have a private trainer, and have had for a while, but many younger nobles could have that, it's also your hair and eyes, that type of blue is different from normal, they almost glow, that's a royal trait, if I'm not mistaken." Link looked at the dumbfounded guards around him, and his confused friends off to the side.

There was a short silence before his opponent approached him, Link stared at him curiously, he suddenly extended his hand, saying "You have sharp eyes, Sir, I am Prince Audrik Nohansen Hyrule, son of King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule and Queen Lyara Nohansen Hyrule.

Link shook his hand, he had to resist asking if the Prince had a sister, it was a hard thing to resist, but he managed to do it, only saying, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, my Grace." Link bowed, with all the other recruits doing so, realizing the they were in the presence of a Royal.

Prince Audrik sighed and began shouting "No, no, no! you don't have to, I'm here to learn to how to defend my home, just like all of you, I'm here to be one of you!" the crowd started clapping, with the prince massaging the bridge of his nose as he looked down, eyes closed, "You don't have to do that either." He said. He turned to Link suddenly saying, "Your skills are impressive, I wouldn't mind if we resumed our fight sometime, what is your name?"

"Link" he answered.

"Nice to meet you Link, when I'm ready for a rematch, I'll have one of my guards come fetch you, and this time Joran won't interrupt us." he said as he shot Captain Viscen a glance.

"I was just trying to keep you safe my lord." Viscen stated, in his defense.

"It was a practice sword, I'm sure I was already safe, no matter how hard Mr. Link would strike." he replied "I shall take my leave now, have a good day Mr. Link." The Prince looked out at the other recruits, "And good day to you all too." he added as he walked back towards the Castle, accompanied by two guards.

Link wanted to call after him, maybe follow, ever since that moment during his fight with the Prince, it almost sounded insane, but memories from a different life began to fill his head, and he was almost sure the Princess in his dreams was real, and he'd find her, but not yet, he didn't want to arouse suspicion by inquiring as to her whereabouts or, the thought he dreaded, existence, in front of everyone, straight to the Prince himself. Link stayed silent, walking over to Oreck and Kallil. the two of them immediately erupted.

"How did you do that?!"

"When did you learn to fight like that?!"

They then quieted down, and in a way Link could see the two were slightly jealous, with Kallil asking quietly.

"So..you're friends with the Prince now, eh?"

Oreck took a step towards Link, "How did you know Royals have eyes like that? We were never taught anything about them back in the village!".

Link looked at his friends, trying to think up a response, "My father told me, he had seen them during his military service, said he couldn't forget how their eyes looked." This was a half truth, he had told Link this as a child, but never mentioned the color of their eyes, or the way they seemed to glow, this was all part of Link's dreams, the Princess in his dreams had eyes just like those.

It was then that a Guard sounded the horn atop the wall, all of the recruits turned to look at him, "It's time for your first field mission, assemble outside of the Western Gate, you'll be briefed there!"

Oreck and Kallil looked ecstatic, "An actual field mission for Castle Town!" exclaimed Oreck, Kallil didn't say anything, but Link could see just how excited he was. The trio ran to catch up with the stream of recruits heading toward Western Hyrule Field.

As soon as they made it outside, they were greeted by a quite unsettling sight.

**oOo**

**And that wraps up chapter two! I hope you're having a good read so far!**

**Thank you to Guest for the review! It's awesome! **

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**Best of Luck,**

**-Prometheus17 **


	3. Chapter 3

Link, Kallil, and Oreck looked on at the massive line of people forming at the Western Entrance, some were wounded, they could hear children crying, and even some adults.

"What the hell happened?" Oreck quietly asked himself as he, Link, and Kallil joined the quickly growing regiment of new recruits and longtime Guardsmen and soldiers, Link was quick to note that in the front rows, there were actual Knights present.

"There are Knights in the front row.", he said to his friends. Kallil and Oreck were quick to look, and were quite awed by the heavily armored, strong looking individuals in the front portion of the regiment. Suddenly everyone was silenced by Captain Viscen's appearance in front of the regiment, he was joined by a heavily armored man, who was quite tall for a Hylian, whom Viscen announced to the gathered force as Sir Nawk Ginthorne, and to the man's left, no other than Master Elgon, Link knew he had come with them from the Lanayru Province, but had no idea he'd be seeing more of him afterwards, seeing as he was in charge of the Lanayru Province Guard. Oreck and Kallil were about to say something when Sir Nawk Ginthorne spoke up.

"Long time soldiers, new recruits, what you see here are refugees, you might ask from where they came, and why! The where is Kakariko Village, the why, is the Bulblin Empire. About 13 hours ago a large force descended on Kakariko Village, defeating the Kakariko Guard. As you can see here only half of the town's population made it out."

Link looked over to the gate, where numerous guards were posted in order to process the refugees, and admit them to Castle Town, he noticed something, something that sent a shiver down his spine, he recognized it from another memory that seeped through that mental dam of his, two of them were running toward the gate, weapons drawn.

"Bokoblins!" exclaimed Link as he broke from formation, sword and shield drawn, the Bokoblins turned to face him, taking up a defensive posture. Suddenly Link was grabbed by a strong hand, he turned to see Captain Viscen grabbing him, ready to strike.

"Viscen! Wait!, Let me talk to him!" Link saw Master Elgon approaching, he was absolutely baffled, he could see the first line of the regiment had broken off in order to keep the other lines in place after they too noticed the Bokoblins; that reminded him, the Bokoblins! He turned around to see a Hylian Soldier speaking to them, and them sending them off the patrol both sides of the line.

"What...what's going on?" Link asked, "Sir Ginthorne was about to explain their presence before you foolishly charged them! What if they attacked?!" Viscen answered combatively, Link thought "Then they would be dead.", but didn't say it aloud. Master Elgon stepped forward, "They're on our side Link." "But how?! they're monsters!" Link retorted. Master Elgon looked at Link seriously, "Hyrule has negotiated peace with the Bokoblins, you might wonder why, the answer is simple, Bulbins, whenever the Bulblins start gathering, they begin killing off the Bokoblins for their territory, Bokoblin's are stronger, but Bulblins are smarter, they formulate strategies and begin slaughtering the Bokoblin tribes systematically. They felt threatened and I was quite stunned when I heard they came to us, according to Sir Ginthorne, Bokoblins have a rudimentary knowledge of the Hylian language, that's how a deal was brokered, we would allow them to build camps close to Castle Town's western front, if they agreed to be the first line of defense in case of attack. I hope this makes sense."

"Kind of, but it will take some getting used to" Link answered.

"Return to the regiment, all three of you!" Sir Ginthorne shouted at Viscen, Elgon, and Link.

Viscen shot link a glare, "It doesn't matter that the Prince likes you, you're on thin ice with me, boy!" he said as he started back towards the regiment.

Link joined Kallil and Oreck once again, "What were you thinking just charging like that?" "You didn't know they were on our side either, Oreck!", Link replied. "How did you even know what they were?" asked Kallil. Link thought for a moment and made the same excuse, "My father told me what Bokoblins were and what they looked like when I was a child." Oreck and Kallil believed him and turned towards the front, with Link following suit.

Sir Ginthorne cleared his throat loudly, starting again, "Now that that...distraction is over with, I'll continue, yes those are Bokoblins, they were once minor nuisances out in the forest, but they're our allies now, they came to us because they were being killed and driven from their homes, we made an alliance with them, they'll do their part to defend us if we host them near the town's walls. That same force that pushed them out of the woods and into our backyard is the same force that attacked Kakariko and pushed these people out of their homes and to us, we don't know how many are dead and still holed up inside Kakariko, but it's our job to stop the attacking force and rescue possible survivors, NOW LET'S MOVE OUT!"

Link saw Kallil shaking and even though he knew why it was, he had to ask, "Hey, you alright Kallil?" "Yeah, yeah, it's just, I know I was in the Lanayru province Guard for 7 years, but I've only been in Castle Town two days, and you know I'm not a good swordsman...what if I..." "You won't die, Kallil, Bulblin's use heavy weapons they can barely use, even if you're not that great a swordsman, with the training you have, you still outclass them!" Link gave a confident, reassuring smile to his friend, "More knowledge from your father?" Oreck asked. "Yeah." Link answered, he felt bad for lying to his friends, and involving his father, who was killed in battle 9 years ago in those lies, but it was better than trying to tell them that all this information was just somehow coming to him.

Oreck himself looked scared, Oreck wasn't a great swordsman, but wasn't a bad one either, he could hold his own against you're average opponent and that's what mattered, he'd be able to defeat a few Bulblins if that's what it came to. Other soldiers and Guardsmen walking near them were sharing their nervousness amongst themselves. Link heard a few say that they've never even seen a Bulblin before today. "They're not that impressive!" Link shouted over to the group he overheard, the other soldiers looked over, replying "If you say so.", they then turned back in amongst themselves. "Talkative, this bunch is." Link said sarcastically, "Link..you seem pretty..well confident." Kallil said, "Yeah." Oreck agreed, "I know your good with a sword...and after today I know how good you actually are, but aren't you afraid of battling an army?" he asked, Link couldn't explain this in any other way, "I guess courage is just one of my strengths." Link said in a matter of fact manner. "If you say so." Oreck said, glancing over at Kallil. They soon stopped with Sir Ginthorne turning to the large force of Hylians, we have 3 kilometers until we reach Kakariko, ready your weapons, we don't know how far their forces have spread out!"

Link took his sword out of it's sheath and his shield off of his back while the other's around him did the same, he noted to his amusement, that Kallil pulled out a bow and arrow. "Why were you so afraid of crossing swords if you brought that?" he asked his friend, "Just in case one got too close." answered Kallil, "Makes sense." Link replied. He began to think of the Princess in his dreams before the silence was suddenly broken, up ahead he saw a large number of Bulblin's charging the Hylian force. Sir Ginthorne, Captain Viscen, and Master Elgon broke into a run as did the Knights behind them, and the soldiers and Guardsmen behind them, up ahead the two forces crashed together, the Hylians were cutting their way through the Bulblin hordes with ease, with Sir Ginthorne and Master Elgon felling many of them. Link broke away from his friends, sprinting at full speed he leapt on top of a Bulblin, stabbing his blade through it's skull, he spun around, slashing one across the chest, then deflected a blow from another, pushing his blade through it's heart. He turned and saw a club ready to come down on him when an arrow pierced the Bulblin's chest from behind, it fell, revealing a quite nervous looking Kallil, Oreck ran up to Link, deflected a blow from a Bulblin and decapitated it swiftly, "You were right, these things are easy to take down." he said as he ran off to help another soldier who was taking on two. Kallil stuck by Link, shooting arrows at every Bulblin in sight, making his mark nearly every time, while Link stabbed and slashed his way through every one that got too close.

"Not so hard, right?" asked Link right after stabbing a Bulblin through the chest, "Doesn't matter, it's still nerve-wracking!" shouted Kallil, Link was relieved his friend was doing well, he spun around striking a Bulblin in the side of the head, just as it approached Kallil from behind, "Watch your back." Link said to visibly shaken Kallil, "Happy birthday, right?" Kallil said to Link. Link had forgotten, it was his birthday...or it would be soon, he looked up and saw the moon approaching the middle of the sky, it was close to midnight, close to his birthday. "Well, when we're done with this, we can go to a pub and celebrate, how about that?" "Sounds good, if we survive." replied Kallil as he shot another arrow towards a Bulblin. "Don't be so negative." said Link as he hacked into another attacker.

Soon they could see it on the horizon, to their collective horror, many houses and buildings were ablaze, walls toppled, and bodies lying on the ground, Kakariko Village always looked so peaceful, but not this time, this was terrifying, the horror that waited for them unnerved many of the Guardsmen and Soldiers, even Link felt slightly nervous, but he remembered, he'd promised his mother and sister that he'd be alright, that he'd come back safe, he would. He and Kallil rushed forward, "Link! Give me a boost!" Link ran over to his friend and helped him climb atop an intact wall, Link quickly noticed other archers doing the same, they all, Kallil included began firing their bows at the advancing Bulblin force, Link saw a soldier fall to a Bulbin up ahead, he ran forward, slicing off it's arm and then it's head in retaliation, he said a silent prayer to the Goddesses for the fallen soldier and moved on, he hoped he'd find Oreck, but he was no where in sight, instead, he ran into Sir Ginthorne, who was using his large size to his advantage, sweeping away groups of Bulbin's with wide swings of his blade, he saw numerous Bulblin's falling, arrows in their heads and chest, one Bulblin fell, an arrow in it's thigh, Link strode over and put his blade through it's head, he entertained the fact that the arrow may have been Kallil's, but with the many archers that were there, chances of that were slim.

Sir Ginthorne barely noticed the Bulblin sneaking up behind him, but when he did, Link caught it from behind, driving his sword through it's chest, it fell to the ground with a thud as Sir Ginthorne looked on. "Thank you Soldier." "No problem, Sir." Link replied. "Aren't you the Guardsmen that tried to kill those Bokoblins back at Castle Town?" he asked with a laugh, all while slicing through multiple Bulblins at once, "That'd be me." Link said unamused, as he crashed his sword down through another Bulblin. Sir Ginthorne laughed, "Viscen thinks your going to be trouble, but the way you're fighting here tonight, I doubt that!" "Thank you Sir!" replied Link. Off in the distance, they heard the shouts and cries of other soldiers, and then it entered into their field of vision, a Bulblin that was much larger than the others, and much stronger looking rode in on a boar, sweeping soldiers aside with little effort, "That'd be their commander, catch up with ya later, kid." Ginthorne said as he ran off to challenge the Bulblin Commander. Link cut down a few more Bulblins when he noticed the burning in his hand was back, he removed his gauntlet, looking at his hand in astonishment as a three golden triangles were glowing brightly, with the bottom, right triangle glowing brighter then the rest. Link looked up into the sky to find the moon in the middle of it, suddenly his forehead felt like it was going to split open, he grabbed it tight, crying out in pain, he barely felt another soldier push him out the path of an attacking Bulblin, the last thing he saw was the soldier killing the Bulblin before tending to him as the wall that held his memories came crashing down inside his head.

For a moment everything went black, suddenly he awoke lying in a grassy field, it was early morning and the sky was a bright, clear blue, the few clouds were passing by overhead, he sat up and saw Hyrule Castle, it was much smaller though, and no town surrounded it, off in the distance he could see small villages, primitive looking villages, this looked similar to how the first age was described in books and scrolls he'd read, when suddenly he heard a wonderful thing. "Link, Link!" he heard her calling, without asking his body to do so, he stood up and turned to face her, blonde flowing her, glowing blue eyes, and fair skin, the Princess nearly tackled him with a hug. "I've been looking all over for you!" she said beaming, without meaning to do so his mouth found the words "You always know where to find me, you know better than anyone else." Link smiled as she smiled back, Zelda kissed him, bringing a joy Link found foreign, yet familiar to his heart, next thing he knew, he found himself in a storm, a monster up ahead of him roared as it placed it's gaze upon him. "Ganon I will make you pay for what you did to this land!" he yelled as he charged the monster, the scene changed to a view from high in the air of what he suddenly knew to be the mythical age, he found himself at an altar in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle, looking Zelda in the eyes, as the priest announced the two were officially married, Zelda kissed him gently, saying "Welcome home my Prince." with a large smile, Link was suddenly tossed through the ages, watching as he saw former friends, family, and scenes from his many relationships with Zelda over time, he saw himself killing fierce monsters, and every now and then defeating Ganondorf, and at least once, a large demon, with what appeared to be a mask for a torso, wielding enormous whips. His memories returned fast and left him quite flustered, he stood up, looking around, he was in a pure white space with no features whatsoever. It suddenly registered that someone stood behind him, Link didn't bother going for his weapon, he knew who it was, "Hero's Shade.", he spoke, "It's nice to see you."

"As it is you my son." the Hero's Shade said as it surveyed him.

"How long has it been since my last lifetime?"

"273 years, my son."

Link was slightly stunned, reflecting on how nice it sounded, 273 years of peace in Hyrule. "Why have I been reborn in this era? Why now?" he asked.

"Evil rises in many forms, and darkness follows quickly, you must find your strength my son, the many forms of evil have appeared within their own times, but Evil doesn't always abide by time."

"What do you mean? Link asked, an alarmed tone to his voice

"You shall learn soon, farewell for now, Link."

Suddenly Link found himself back on the battlefield, a group of soldiers forming a circle around him until the healers could arrive, as he stood one of the soldiers took notice, "He's awake! Are you alright?", "You've been unconscious for a while now, are you sure you should be standing up?"

"I'm fine." Link said as he picked up his sword and shield, subsequently pushing through their line, he walked through the Bulblin mass, cutting a swath straight through it, with skill honed over centuries, he made his way to the heart of the battle, and activated the Triforce of Courage, a gold aura surrounded his body as his eyes began to glow a bright gold. The battlefield lit up as if it were day time, all heads turning to look at Link, the Bulbins stepped back, looking around unsure of what to do next, some began to run, other's still standing stock still, "All Hylian soldiers move away" Link said as the soldiers began to run, the Bulblins attempted to follow, but suddenly Link was upon them, activating a powerful, Triforce charged spin attack he cleared an entire area of Bulblins, sending them flying into the distance, the aura slowly diminished and his eyes returned to normal, Link fell to one knee, it was never easy, using that much power, the Hylian body just wasn't meant for it. Link took notice that Bulblin forces were retreating, mostly because of Link's display of the Goddess's power, and also because, as he noticed, Sir Ginthorne was waving their Commander's severed head in the air atop his sword. Link looked around at all of the astonished soldiers, quickly pushing their way to him were Viscen and Elgon.

"Please allow me to apologize for my transgressions, Hero, if I had known it was you..." Viscen said as he bowed.

Link looked over to Elgon, could this be what he meant, back at the village before they set out for Castle Town? Did he know? And if he did, how?

Suddenly the battlefield lit up orange, "Dragon!" he heard soldiers screaming, Link looked up and saw it, a large orange dragon, breathing fire as it drew nearer, "Volvagia" he muttered to himself. The dragon crashed down to the ground, it swatted away Hylian soldiers with it's tail, and burnt away some of the unfortunate ones. Link quickly ran over to the dragon, it couldn't be the same Volvagia, he killed that one centuries ago. Link stopped next to Sir Ginthorne.

"So the Hero of Time has finally come." Ginthorne looked at the dragon, "I assume you've fought one before, how do we kill it?"

"Once or twice." Link said, slightly stunned by how calm Ginthorne was about the whole situation, "You bring a battle hammer with you?"

"You!" Ginthorne shouted, pointing at a soldier, go to the armory wagon and retrieve a hammer!" he turned back to Link, "What else?"

"That's all I need, all we have to do is crack the protective structure on it's head, and it'll be vulnerable to our attacks!" Link explained

"Sir! The Bulblins are moving back in!"

"Damn!" Shouted Ginthorne, "Their big friend shows up and they get brave."

Suddenly Viscen ran up, "Sir Ginthorne, shall we use the horn?"

"Yes, give it a go, see if they uphold their end of the bargain."

The Hylian force was badly outnumbered to begin with, on top of that soldiers had been falling all night long, the battle was turning in favor of the enemy force, especially with a dragon backing them up.

Ginthorne directed Link's attention to his left, the soldier tasked with going to the armory had returned with a large hammer.

"Is this good, Sir?" the soldier asked, Ginthorne looked to Link, "That'll do nicely." said Link, "Now we need to figure out how to get close enough.

Ginthorne looked over his shoulder and called over every soldier and guardsmen with an intact shield, "Get in formation and form a shield wall, we're heading towards that damn fire breathing bastard!" he exclaimed, the soldiers complied, creating a wall with their shields, Link followed, crouched behind them, hammer at the ready. Nervousness and fear hung in the air as they neared the dragon, suddenly a great heat was upon them, jets of lame shot through the gaps in the shield wall, while it also billowed overhead, the soldiers marched on as their shields began to melt and catch flame, from over the shield wall Volvagia came into view, the moment the dragon ended it's torrent of flame Link yelled "Now!". The soldiers broke in opposite directions as Link leapt out from behind them, Volvagia attempted to swipe him away with it's claws, but he'd done this before and knew how to avoid them. With one great leap Link lifted the hammer above his head, smashing it down on Volvagia's head, a loud crack filled the air as the dragon fell on it's side, as soon a Ginthorne gave the order, soldiers and Guardsmen with spears and swords ran forward, and began slashing and stabbing the beast, it writhed in pain and soon enough, knocked them all away as it took to the skies again. It shot a jet of flame down at the soldiers, their shields barely saving them, then something completely unexpected, Volvagia completely engulfed itself in flames, and crashed down onto ground, knocking Link back, onto his stomach. He stood up dazed, but mostly fine, he eyed the smoking crater, out stepped a tall Knight, clad in crimson armor, holding a long spear, and wearing a helmet that looked a lot like Volvagia's head.

"Hero of Legend, I underestimated you." The Knight tensed up as a jet of flame shot from his mouth in Link's direction, Link blocked with his already partially melted shield. The Knight charged Link and swung his spear down, Link intercepted it with his sword, as he had dropped the hammer when the mysterious Knight crashed to the ground in dragon form. His spear alight with flame and radiating heat, he locked blades with Link.

"Who are you?" Link said through gritted teeth, while attempting to gain the upper hand.

"My name is Volga, the Dragon Knight." He replied pushing Link back.

Link charged forward again, launching a series of slashes that the Knight easily countered with his spear. He Swung his spear, sending a wave of flame at Link. Link rolled out of the way, and soon enough Volga was on top of him again, swiping his spear downward, Link caught it with his sword, he knew if he kept this up, the Dragon Knight's spear would melt straight through his sword.

All around him the Bulblin's rallied, causing more damage due to their powerful ally's presence on the field, Link was almost distracted, wondering for the first time since regaining his memories if Oreck and Kallil were okay. He blocked a strike from the Dragon Knight's staff as he dove in for an attack, Link was getting frustrated, due to the high heat being emitted from the Knight, getting close was exhausting, suddenly Volga's body began to shift as he took his dragon form again. As soon as the transformation was complete, he reared his head and roared, which was a mistake, as Sir Ginthorne, had been waiting for this, he jumped from a half burnt house nearby and brought the hammer down on the dragon's head, knocking it unconscious for the time being, Link ran to the dragon's position and began slashing at it, he was soon joined by a few solders. but was soon blasted back as it took the form of a Knight once again.

"Now I'm angry!" Yelled the the Dragon Knight as he charged Link, Link not taking any chances this time, activated his Triforce of Courage, the gold aura enveloped him once again as he clashed with the Knight, the flames covering his weapon being blown out by the shear force of the Triforce's power, Link forced his spear up above his head, and made five unbelievably fast strikes to the Knight's chest. He roared in pain, Link charged forward, golden aura flaring as he locked blades with Volga, but this time his sword sliced clean through his enemy's weapon. Stepping back in shock, The Dragon Knight locked eyes with Link.

"You win this time, boy!" he roared as he took his dragon form and flew into the distance.

Link heard a horn blare, and turned to see Captain Viscen atop a tower in the middle of Kakariko Village, suddenly out of the forests ran what could have been hundreds of Bokoblins, they charged the Bulblin forces, as the Hylian forces already engaged seized the chance and began to dispatch the distracted Bulblins.

"Good job" Link heard Ginthorne say as he patted him on the back.

"You called the Bokoblin's to help"?

"It's part of their deal with us" Sir Ginthorne explained.

Suddenly a metal door below a house blew open, the surviving members of the Kakariko Guard ran from it, joining the battle, bringing up the rear was a familiar face.

'Impa?" Link asked in disbelief.

She paused on her way to speak with Ginthorne, "By the Goddesses, Hero of Legend...is that really you?"

"I could ask you the same, Impa." Link stated.

"I'm not the Impa you've met hero, I'm a descendant of her's, I'm overjoyed to see you're here."

The sun appeared on the horizon, and with the moon's departure, the Bulblins retreated into the woods, being followed by the Bokoblins, and some of the Hylian force.

"We made it" Ginthorne breathed, relieved.

"Thank you for your aid." said Impa, "We wouldn't have lasted much longer without your intervention."

Ginthorne and Link were soon joined by Elgon and Viscen, Impa looked at them both with recognition.

"I was wondering where you two were." She said with a smile, she then turned to Link, "How long have you had your memories?"

"I regained them during the battle." Link replied, "It was difficult, but not the worst I've been through."

"I always had a feeling about this one!" said Elgon as he put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"You knew him before?" asked Impa

"I've been training him since he was nine, he's been a member of the Lanayru Province Guard since then, and he just recently was picked to be a member of the Castle Town Guard."

"It was Destiny." Impa said with a smile.

"Must have been." Link said, suddenly he felt a hand grab his arm, he looked back to see Kallil and Oreck, both looking quite worn down, but in good shape nonetheless. Link ran forward and greeted his friends. "I was scared you two didn't make it, I'm so happy to see you!" he exclaimed.

"We're happy to see you too!" Kallil said, "We're just thrilled to be alive." All three friends laughed at this, but soon found the humor lost when surveying he battlefield, seeing their fellow soldiers and Guardsmen collecting the dead.

Link waited for inevitable, but it never came, was it possible Kallil and Oreck hadn't seen him call upon the Triforce's power? He accepted this as the truth, it was easier than explaining the whole story to them. From behind he could hear Viscen and Impa discussing getting the remaining Kakariko village survivors to Castle Town, and how half the population was already there, some staying with their families, others still in need of shelter.

"We'll send a good force from from Castle town to help you rebuild." said Viscen

"I can't thank you enough for that." Said Impa, she said her goodbyes to Viscen and walked over to Link, "You remember everything, yes?" "Everything.", Link said, reflecting on the centuries of memory he could now recall." Impa smiled, "The Princess regained her memories two years ago, she's been eagerly awaiting your appearance." Impa said with a smile. Link's mind stopped for a moment, his whole body frozen, his old feelings rushed back, he was desperate to see her again, not a lifetime had gone by in which they hadn't been together by now, and he wasn't going to make this an exception, in their last lives, they had passed away only days apart, after living long, full lives. "I can't wait to see her again." Link said quietly, "I know." Impa remarked, with a smile, "We're heading back to Castle Town soon, you should go catch up to your friends." she said as she walked away. Link hadn't even realized Oreck and Kallil had run off.

Catching up to them, he climbed onto a wagon in which many other soldiers were seated, "Who was that?" Oreck asked, "Someone I used to know."said Link, looking off towards the mostly burned Kakariko Village. Oreck had become used to receiving confusing answers from his friend, he wanted to ask him where he learned to fight like that, but decided to wait until they made it back to Castle Town, taking a cue from Kallil beside him, and quite a few other soldiers, Oreck slumped in his seat, and let sleep take him.

Link however was too excited to sleep, they were now headed back to Castle Town, headed back to his Princess, he was going to be reunited with Zelda at long last!

oOo

_**My Longest chapter so far, by far! I'd like to thank Ollympian and Bookwormsrule for following my story, it means a lot!**_

**_Last but not least, I'd like to thank Lady Kiridia for her continued support and inspiration! she has an amazing Legend of Zelda story called "Dead Inside"! Go check it out!_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Audrik sat at the head of the table, listening to his councilmen speak of all of the day's goings on.

"The refugee situation is being sorted out rather smoothly, many citizens have offered a place in their own homes in order to aid the unfortunate people of Kakariko." Minister Hawkwood stated, glancing over at the Prince waiting for an answer.

"Good, I'm glad that we're getting that sorted out, the last thing we need is more unfortunate souls begging on street corners." Prince Audrik replied, looking at Minister Hawkwood, who returned an unsure glance.

Minister Ryos had seemed nervous all morning, he was the Minister of Defense, a job he acquired during the war with Labrynna, he recalled how the King lamented the end of nearly three centuries of peace, but that didn't much matter now, the war with Labrynna was over, with Hyrule facing a new threat from within it's borders, the Bulblin Empire, and the mysterious Dragon Knight who led them.

Prince Audrik looked up, and noticed Minister Ryos's fidgeting, "Ryos, what is it you seem so nervous about?"

"The Bulblin attack on Kakariko, it's been repelled, Admiral Ginthorne and Captain Viscen will be returning with the rest of our forces later this morning." he said still seeming nervous.

"Minister Ryos, is it not a good thing that our forces are returning, after having repelled the largest Bulblin incursion in Hylian history?" The Prince asked dryly.

"Yes, my Lord, of course, Admiral Ginthorne's message though, he stated that almost all of Kakariko had been burned to the ground, and _he_ was there."

"Minister, I cannot read minds, who is this he you are speaking of?" Prince Audrik asked, beginning to feel annoyed with his Minister of Defense.

"The Dragon Knight, my Lord, this marks his third appearance in battle." stated Ryos.

The Prince clenched his fists, the Dragon Knight's identity was unknown, he first appeared 5 months prior, Taking control of a Hylian outpost near the border away from the Kingdom, with a small force of Bulblins. "How did we emerge victorious then?" Audrik inquired. "The Dragon Knight, with the powers he has, could easily best even Ginthorne, how is it we defeated him?"

Ryos's nervous demeanor subsided for a moment, for once he'd be bringing good news to the Prince, "The Hero of Legend revealed himself, the Dragon Knight's powers were no match for that of the Triforce."

Audrik stood up, none of his Ministers could tell if he was pleased, or the opposite, he lowered his head, and begun massaging the bridge of his nose, something he did often. "Great, having the Hero will benefit us greatly, but the implications his emergence brings with it are undeniable."

The six Ministers looked at each other, realizing what the Prince meant, it was the Minister of Sorcery, Kain Tonbridge who stood up, he was old, but not weak, he presided over all magical training facilities, approved those who wished to use sorcery in a professional capacity, and all criminal cases in which sorcery was involved were under his jurisdiction. "Shall I begin preparing the Town's magical Defenses, my Lord?"

"Make it so." the Prince stated, "If there truly is a threat to Hyrule which would seem likely, considering the appearance of the hero, we're going to be ready for it, if the evil one of legend rises, and comes to take my castle, my home, I want to make sure he doesn't have an easy way of it." the Prince said in an aggressive manner.

"Right away my Lord." said Kain as he excused himself from the room.

"Sir I'd recommend bolstering the Castle Guard, and meeting with the hero, we must prepare for the inevitable." stated Minister Hawkwood, he was a tall, balding man, who still kept what hair he had long, but well kept, most knew who he was due to his unique appearance.

"Of course." said the Prince, "Bolster the forces as you see fit, seeing as the festival is coming up soon, I wouldn't want anything to happen...oh yes, that reminds me, the Castle has yet to be prepared for the festival, would you mind doing so, Minister Hawkood? You are after all, Minister of Royal affairs."

"My Lord, that hardly means-" Minister Hawkwood noticed the Prince raise an eyebrow, and quickly excused himself, in order to get the Castle staff in full swing for the upcoming celebration.

The Prince surveyed the remaining occupants of the room, Minister Ryos had finally stopped his incessant movements, next to him sat the Minister of Public Health, Morik Lin, and on the other side, the Minister of Education, Farin Zant, and next to him The Minister of Justice, Eltar Kendres. Minister Morik, what news have you brought us, this morning?"

"The Cucco flu is spreading rapidly due to the sudden rise in population, whoever attacked Kakariko did so in order to drive the entire population into Castle Town, they wanted disease to spread, in order to weaken us, I'm sure of this!" Minister Lin stated with conviction.

"Send word to the apothecary's to begin making an antidote for the Cuckoo Flu, and send a decent force of healers out to the local shelters, I don't want this getting out of hand." the Prince replied, "Minister Farin and Minister Eltar, do you have anything to add?"

Minister Eltar spoke first, "With the surge in population, crime has been much more difficult to keep up with, I'd like to speak with Captain Viscen, in order to allocate more Guardsmen for strictly law enforcement purposes, instead of just standing at the gates."

"I'll make it so." replied the Prince, "Minister Farin? Anything on your part?"

"Only what one could expect with the sudden rise in population, class sizes have grown exponentially, more Instructors are needed, quite desperately I may add." Minister Farin took his seat, having said what he needed to.

"Minister Farin, I grant you free reign to recruit more instructors if need be, but I must approve of the final numbers."

"Thank you, my lord responded Minister Farin, taking a seat again.

The Prince's sights settled on Minister Ryos, "Ryos, did Ginthorne's message happen to contain the hero's name. by chance?"

oOo

Link, Kallil, and Oreck walked into town, the wagons had stopped outside, forcing most of the soldiers to walk back to their quarters.

"You'd think they'd at least get us through the gate." Oreck groaned, his damaged armor clanging, making it difficult to hear him.

Link walked ahead, he had slept on the wagon after all, it beat the walk to Kakariko he had endured, after using the power of the Triforce twice during battle he was feeling quite worn out, his friends didn't know about that, nor did they know that he's the Hero of Legend. which isn't something they'd believe anyway. Ginthorne, Elgon, Impa and Viscen were keeping it quite, making sure the soldiers who witnessed his display didn't say a thing to anyone else.

"Slow down." Link heard from Kallil, as he and Oreck did their best catch up.

"Sorry." Link added, slowing down, they had finally made their way into Old Castle Town, where their quarters were located, Link recognized it instantly, it hadn't changed much since his previous life, and he knew his way around instantly, he took a sharp right turn down a narrow alleyway, with Oreck and Kallil in pursuit.

"Link! Link! Where are we going?!" Oreck shouted as they swiftly moved to catch up to their friend.

"Just taking a shortcut I know about!" Link said, smiling while reflecting on his first time having used it, in order to sneak into the Hyrule Castle grounds to see Zelda, he wondered if that was still possible, or if they had blocked off those old avenues.

"Well..alright." said Oreck, not entirely believing that his friend knew where he was going.

"We're being followed..." said Kallil as he came to a halt.

"What?" replied Link and Oreck simultaneously.

"There's someone following us" Kallil stated, while looking around.

Suddenly a man dressed in all black dropped from the roof of a nearby building, landing in front of Link, his skin a dark tan, with his hair being white, and eyes a bright red, Oreck and Kallil drew their swords, but Link held out his hand, silently warning them not to do anything.

"He doesn't mean us any harm, he's a Sheikah, a servant of the Royal family. Link stated, clearly displaying knowledge gained during a distant past life.

"This is true." the man said, glancing at the three young men, "Mr. Link? Correct?"

"Yes?" Link answered, with a curious inflection in his voice.

"Prince Audrik would like to meet with you immediately." the Sheikah man stated.

Link smiled with satisfaction, he would be going to the Castle sooner than he anticipated, he barely expected the Prince to remember him, let alone invite him to the Castle, his excitement grew, realizing he'd be reunited with Zelda. "Lead the way!" Link said with a smile, almost forgetting his friends were still behind him.

"What about us?" Oreck asked.

"The Prince did not request the presence of any other Guardsmen." the Sheikah man stated.

"We don't know the rest of the way to the quarters, you can't just leave us here." Kallil stated, looking at Link expectantly.

Link was starting to grow exasperated, the only thing standing in between the Princess and him, were Oreck and Kallil, he had many friends in his past lives, and while he hated to say it, after regaining his memories it was difficult to stay close with his current friends, knowing that eventually they will fade into his memories as people he knew in one of his past lives, never to see them again. However though, Link was a kind and caring individual, seeing Kallil's point, he turned to the Sheikah man. "Would you mind walking with us while I show my friends the way to the soldier's quarters?"

"As you wish, Mr. Link." he answered plainly.

It didn't take long to reach the Soldier's Quarter's, Oreck and Kallil had been quiet the entire time, obviously intimidated by the Sheikah man, who merely followed behind, observing. When they finally reached the soldier's quarters, Link turned to his friends.

"Think you can remember the way?" he said with a smile.

"I think so." Kallil said making his way inside.

Oreck remained outside, Kallil stopped and waited for him, Oreck spoke, "So what? You're just going to go off and have fun with the Prince while we stay here?"

Everyone was silent, Link turned to the Sheikah man, who instantly responded.

"If you wish to come as a guest of Mr. Link, I believe that could be arranged."

Link's annoyance began to grow, his friend's presence would only get in the way of him seeing the Princess again.

"No thanks." Oreck responded, "I just want "Mr. Link" to remember who his friends are." Oreck said, glaring at Link.

Kallil looked over to his friend, "After getting some rest we can go look around, maybe find a pub." He said to Oreck, attempting to defuse the situation, Oreck simply walked inside the quarters without a word, with Kallil about to follow.

"Excuse me." the Sheikah man suddenly said, "In the alleyway...how did you notice me?"

"You're shadow moved over head once when you leapt to another building, I saw you duck behind and arch as we moved too."

"Oh...I am...not used to being spotted, you have a very keen eye."

"Thank you...Sir" replied Kallil, not sure how to address the Sheikah.

"I'll catch up with you and Oreck later!" Link shouted to Kallil as he walked away with the Sheikah man. Kallil nodded in Link's direction and went inside the Soldier's quarters.

Without warning the Sheikah ran to a nearby wall and kicked off of it, propelling himself onto a ledge, from which he pulled himself up onto a nearby rooftop, he looked at Link, and beckoned for him to follow. Link imitated the act, barely being able to make the jump to the rooftop.

"In my former life I would have been able to do that easily." Link thought, as he reflected on how he wasn't in as good of shape in this life as he was in his last, he'd remedy that quickly though. He followed the Sheikah across the rooftops, down through alleyways, and though vacant buildings every now and then, when suddenly the Sheikah man came to a halt on a roof top near the Castle wall.

"What is it?" Link asked, afraid the Sheikah had spotted a threat.

"You were in attendance at the Battle of Kakariko, yes?"

"I was." Link confirmed.

"My tribe's leader, Impa...was she there...was she alright?"

Link recalled her bursting from a cellar, the surviving Kakariko Guardsmen with her. "Yeah, aside from a few cuts and bruises she seemed alright." Link answered.

The Sheikah man breathed a sigh of relief, "We've always been afraid she would meet her end in battle." admitted the Sheikah man, "There are so few of us that remain, to lose her would be a crippling blow." he said, as he cast his eyes downward.

Link remembered the first time he heard mention of the Sheikah's population dwindling, it had been three lifetimes ago. "How many Sheikah remain?" Link asked softly.

The Sheikah man closed his eyes, "Only seven of us remain."

Link was stunned, he looked upon the Sheikah man, his posture giving away the internal sadness he felt. "I'm so sorry." Link added.

"It's something we've come to terms with, that our next generation may be the Sheikah's last", the Sheikah man suddenly looked up, "Right now I must accomplish my duties to the Royal Family, though, please follow me."

Link followed the Sheikah as he jumped down from the rooftop and headed to the Castle Gate, seeing Link with the Shiekah man, the Guards let them pass without any resistance, making it into the courtyard Link found himself face to face with the Prince once again.

"Mr. Link, how nice it is to see you again!" the Prince said with a smile, "Thank you for fetching him, Oren" the Prince said as he nodded towards the Sheikah, "You are dismissed."

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Link, the Shiekah said before he began walking back towards the Castle.

"Come with me." the Prince said as he motioned towards Link.

The two began walking through the courtyard, and towards the Castle's garden, with the Prince leading the way.

"I received word from Sir Ginthorne that you fared well in battle, I was happy to hear this...Hero of Legend." the Prince said as he turned to face Link.

"Ginthorne has already told you?" Link asked, wondering when he made it back.

"Yes, he sent a raven with a message this morning, telling us of the battle's events, imagine my surprise when I learned my friend from the training yard was the Hero of Legend, although with the way you fought, I had my suspicions. Congratulations on besting the Dragon Knight by the way, you're the first of our men to defeat him, it could only be you."

"Thank you, your grace." Link replied, "What do you mean it could only be me?"

"The Dragon Knight has proven too much for even our strongest warriors, it was obvious he could only be bested by the Hero of Legend himself." the Prince answered. "I wish for you to stay here at the Castle, that way you'll be the first to know of events, and you'll be able to intervene if _he_ attacks."

"You mean Ganondorf?" Link asked, a tone of anger in his voice.

"Yes. the Prince replied, "We don't use his name much, it's assumed it's bad luck. The Prince continued to speak as he and Link strolled through the Castle grounds, "You see, your arrival is a bittersweet thing, you've come to save us, but there's also the fact that your appearance signifies that there is a large threat looming, gathering somewhere in our land." the Prince explained stopping near a a large bush with blue flowers adorning it.

"I understand." Link said, "I won't let Ganondorf get close this time, I'll make sure he's dead before he gets the chance.", Link's eyes narrowed in determination, his many encounters with Ganondorf, and the many forms he's taken flashing through Link's head, Link's anger growing as he remembered all the times his arch-nemesis hurt Zelda. That reminded him, Zelda! he needed to see her, but before he could ask, he noticed three servants on the ledge above him, hanging banners and lanterns from said ledge.

A tall, balding man rounded the corner shouting directions, "No! Not there you imbecile! It's too close to the other! And adjust that banner, it's crooked! Do you want me to tell the Prince what manner of fools you are?!, I would assume not, so please do as I say, or I will come up there AND SHOW YOU HOW TO DO IT!" He quickly stopped the moment he saw Link and the Prince standing before him, their faces showing they were slightly stunned by his display.

"I am...um...glad to see you're taking this so seriously Minister Hawkwood." the Prince stated as he regarded the Minister.

"My apologies for my abrasive demeanor. my lord." Minister Hawkwood said

"All is forgiven, Minister." the Prince said with a smile, "I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Mr. Link." the Prince said, gesturing to Link.

"It nice to meet you, Sir." Minister Hawkwood said as he addressed Link, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Minister of Royal Affairs...and apparently the impromptu event coordinator, Antholous Hawkwood."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Link said as he shook the Minister's hand.

"Well, Minister Hawkwood, Mr. Link and I will be moving on, please continue preparation for the festival." the Prince said, a grin adorning his face. As Link and the Prince walked away they could hear Minister Hawkwood begin berating the servants again for "poor lantern arrangement".

"What did he mean by "Impromptu Event Coordinator?" Link asked curiously.

"While technically not his job, I knew he'd do well directing the servants." Prince Audrik laughed, "They all now how temperamental he can be, so they follow his orders to the best of their abilities." The Prince explained, still quite amused by the display.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is the festival celebrating? Link asked.

"It's the annual celebration of the Summer season coming to Hyrule." the Prince explained, "I believe the celebration became tradition about two centuries ago, it's customary for the reigning regent to personally invite the Rulers of the neighboring lands, which is why my sister is away, and I am left to attend to those boring council meetings, and entertain dreadful nobles." The Prince explained as he narrowed his eyes, "Heh, Nobles.." he said to himself, looking off into the distance.

A wave of dismay washed over Link, it had been 291 years since he last saw Zelda, and now he was forced to wait even longer as she was away, not even within Hyrule's borders. "Excuse my interruption , Prince, but...when will your sister be returning?" Link asked, the disappointment clearly evident in his voice.

The Prince spun around, looking Link straight in the eyes, "Excuse my...insensitivity, I forgot to mention my sister was away, I have studied Hyrule's history, I should have recalled sooner, in every one of your lifetimes you and the Princess are, how should I put this?...romantically inclined towards each other. My sister will return soon, I am sure!" the Prince reassured Link. Suddenly the Prince's eyes narrowed, he leaned back slightly, and cocked his head to the side, "This would mean you wish to court my sister, yes?"

Link felt uncomfortable with the way the Prince looked upon him, "I..uh...yes, in all of our lives, we found love and comfort in each other's arms, just her presence filled me with happiness, I won't lie to you, I very much look forward to seeing Zelda again..." Link trailed off, seeing that Audrik's expression had changed slightly, with one eyebrow raised, and the other one lowered.

"...Well Mr. Link, I'd just like you to know that while you court her...I shall be watching to make sure you treat her right."

Link looked at the Prince, he had never dealt with this before, he had once been forced to sneak into Hyrule Castle to see Zelda, as the King objected to her carrying on with a lowborn, even if he was "The Hero of Legend", but never before had he dealt with a protective brother. "I..um...of course." Link replied cordially.

The Prince looked at Link, a smirk formed on his lips as burst out laughing, placing his hands on his knees for a moment, he looked up, "Excuse me Hero, but the look on your face was ever so amusing!" he said as he continued laughing, Link cracked a smile and began laughing too, causing much attention to be drawn to them as they entered the Castle's main hall.

"So, Mr, Link, Hero of Legend, will you take up residence at the Castle? I shall have a servant attend to you and let you know immediately when my sister returns!"

"I would like to...but I'm just a Guardsmen, how could I stay here?" Asked Link, his expression dropping, dreading the thought of his reunion with Zelda being delayed further.

The Prince stared at him, "Sir, you do realize I am the Prince, and I can do whatever the hell it is I want, correct? Pardon me for speaking so freely."

Link stared for a moment, caught off guard by the Prince's remark. "I do realize that." he said with a laugh, "If you will have me, I do wish to stay." Link said with a smile.

"Excuse me!" Audrik shouted to a nearby servant, "Find my guest reasonable accommodations!"

"Right away, my Lord!" the servant answered as they ran off to prepare a room for Link.

"I've been wondering..." Link said to Audrik, after recalling Impa's words, telling him the Princess regained her memories, "You do know that the Princess...your sister and I retain our memories from previous lives, yes?"

"I do recall reading about it, why do you ask?" asked the Prince

"Back in Kakariko Village, Impa told me Zelda regained her memories, I would just like to confirm this." Link said, looking at Audrik.

The Prince placed his hand on his chin, pondering his friend's question. "Three years ago, when I was 15 and my sister was 17, she acted the way you'd expect most Princesses to, pardon me for saying this, but she was quite arrogant and acted quite spoiled, it was difficult to get a long with her, but on her 18th birthday her demeanor changed completely, she became kind and quite happy, she provided wisdom some might say was beyond her years, the change was drastic and easy to notice, I would say it's safe to assume she remembers now, and is quite eager to see you again, Hero." the Prince explained.

Link could remember the lifetimes in which he'd been older than Zelda, waiting for her to regain her memories was difficult, he was glad he didn't have to do so in this era. Link laughed to himself, also glad he din't have to meet her the when she was the way Audrik described her. Just then a servant ran down to the Prince.

"My Lord, a raven has arrived with a message for you!", the servant presented Audrik with the message, as he quickly thanked, and dismissed the servant as the message was transferred to his hands.

Link watched the Prince's eyes move along the letter until he refolded it, and lowered his hands. "If I may ask, what is the subject of the letter?" Link asked, quite curious.

"Good news for you my friend, my sister has made her last stop in Holodrum, and is on her way back, she eagerly awaits my reply." Prince Audrik said with a smile. "I shall tell her of your arrival!" he said enthusiastically, "That will raise her spirits, she was quite unhappy to learn of the events at Kakariko village!" Audrik looked at Link and handed him the letter, "I thought you might want to read it, Mr. Link."

Link looked it over, a smile coming to his face as her recognized her handwriting, he had always admired it, it brought him joy knowing he'd see her again soon.

"Well, shall we send a reply?" asked Audrik enthusiastically.

"I'd like that." Link said with a smile.

Link read over Audrik's shoulder as he wrote, he grew confused as Audrik had mentioned Impa, but not him, "I can't help but notice you didn't write of my arrival." Link said, concerned.

"I thought about it, but it's no mistake I didn't mention you, hero, would it not be grand to surprise her with your presence?" Prince Audrik asked.

"I quite like the idea actually." said Link, regarding the Prince's suggestion.

"Very well!" the Prince called out, he folded up the message and tied it to the raven's leg, offering his arm to it, the raven stepped onto his forearm, after making his way to the window, Audrik cast it open, allowing the raven to fly back to Holodrum, back to Zelda.

"Now Mr. Link, I am quite tired, rest is calling my name, so to speak, I will see you on the morrow." the Prince said as he gestured toward a servant, "Tamar will take you to your quarters, sleep well, my friend." the Prince said as he made his way from his office to his own quarters.

Link followed the servant down the hall, they stopped in front of a room with an ornate door, branded with the Triforce seal.

"Here you are sir, I hope you enjoy you're accommodations, Tamar said as she opened the door for Link, and began to walk away. Link walked into the room, admiring it, he had never stayed in a room so nice in his life...well in this life, he fell on the bed, now dressed in the night clothes he was provided with, he began to drift off to sleep, not having rested since the wagon ride back to Castle Town. sleep slowly took him as images of Zelda entered his mind, memories of their lives together serving as his dreams.

**oOo**

_**Here we are again! Chapter 4 this time! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I'd like to thank Bookwormsrule and elf warrior knight for your reviews, thank you for your advice, it's greatly appreciated :)**_

_**Also thank you for your kind words on my characters, Bookwormsrule!**_

_**I'd just like to explain that the character ,Captain Viscen is not one of my own, he was a very obscure character in Majora's Mask, he was only found in the mayor's office, arguing with he, and Mutoh.**_

_**As for those wondering what Sir Ginthorne looks like, I imagined him to be like the Bazaar owner in OoT!**_

_**As for Elgon and other original characters, I'll trust your imagination will do them justice!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**-Prometheus17**_


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda awoke, noticing daylight had finally come, the days were much shorter and nights were long in Holodrum, something she dreaded, which is why she always made it her last stop. She turned towards the window, and subsequently almost leapt out of bed when she saw a figure standing in front of it. During her childhood years it was very common for her to wake up to either Impa, one of her parents, or her brother (whenever he was bored) standing next to her bed, but ever since she turned 13 she made it clear she wanted privacy in her bedroom, being away from home though, she felt more secure with a guard in her room.

Zelda slowly relaxed, looking at the figure in front of the window, "Good morning, Lemuria." she said with a smile, meeting eyes with the Sheikah woman. Lemuria was one of the younger Sheikah, being only 22 years of age, she hadn't been old enough to serve in the war against Labrynna, and had only a few minor scuffles with Bulblins, Bokoblins (before the peace treaty), and unruly (often drunk) guests at the Castle, which is why Impa was insistent she accompany Zelda instead, one might question Impa's judgement, sending an inexperienced guard off with Hyrule's most important political figure, but being a Sheikah, one already had an instant advantage over any opponent, regardless of skill, not to mention, with her competency in sorcery, Zelda was capable of defending herself, too.

"Good morning Princess." Lemuria stated, returning Zelda's smile.

Zelda looked around the room and soon became quite puzzled, "Lemuria...where are all of my belongings?" Zelda had taken a few things, some for necessity, some for comfort, and others just to keep from getting homesick, but looking around the room, all of the objects she had brought were missing.

"I moved them out to the hallway, the servants are almost done packing them into the wagons, we'll be ready for our departure to Hyrule within the hour." Lemuria answered with a small grin, which was quickly wiped away when she saw Zelda's alarmed expression.

"You let servants in? With me in this current state of dress?!" Zelda asked, dressed in her nightclothes, it wasn't exactly something one would want every servant to see.

"N..no my Princess!" Lemuria responded, "I moved it all out myself while the servants were waiting to receive it in the hall."

Zelda, having calmed a considerable amount and looked up at Lemuria, "Have you been watching them? Making sure they didn't take anything?"

"Of course, my Princess, nothing gets passed the eyes of a Sheikah!"

Zelda reflected on the more important things she brought with her, a set of earrings that once belonged to her mother, a pendant given to her by her father, and a ring that had been passed down through the ages, given to every Princess, it was said to have been a gift from the Hero of Legend hundreds of years ago, something which Zelda knew to be true, remembering receiving it 6 lifetimes ago. Everyone assumed it was a sign of his love for her, and while true, the actual truth of it's gifting to her, was Link seeking her forgiveness after shattering her favorite hand mirror, he claimed it was an accident, which was likely the truth. Of course he hadn't needed to buy her forgiveness, as she would have forgiven him anyway, she always forgave him no matter what, but the ring did help. With a smile she recalled all of the petty things they argued about in the past, like Link stepping through a flowerbed and being rude to her former attempted suitors. She silently wondered when she'd see Link again, if she was here, she knew there was a great likelihood he was too, and she was also forced to acknowledge the other truth of their existence in this era, but didn't think about it, as it would sour her mood for the rest of the day.

"Lemuria? Has my brother sent word of affairs in Hyrule?"

"Oh, yes, a raven arrived this morning, my Princess."

Lemuria handed Zelda the letter, careful to make sure she had a hold of it before letting go. The letter began the way all letters from Audrik did, being headed with "Dear Sister", Zelda smiled, as it reminded her of home, she laughed as she explained Audrik's experiences, after appointing Minister Hawkwood as event coordinator and revealed, to the mutual excitement of her and Lemuria that Impa survived the siege of Kakariko, even helping the united Hylian and Bokoblin force in driving off the Bulblin army. The Princess finally met confusion when she ran across mention of the Dragon Knight's return, this was his third appearance, he only presented himself when the Bulblin Empire was failing at acquiring a valuable strategic position, his other two appearances resulted in victory for the Bulblin Empire, so what was different in this instance? Did Impa or Sir Ginthorne manage to drive him off? She knew Captain Viscen didn't have the power necessary to do so, as she read it was revealed that even Master Elgon, a former Captain in the Hylian Military, and current Commander of the Lanayru Province Guard was there, but even though he was one of the greatest warriors the land over, he was still a normal Hylian man, he would have been no match for a being as powerful as the Dragon Knight. Zelda retired these thoughts though, the important fact, was that they had won Kakariko, the Dragon Knight had suffered his first defeat, and the Bulblin Empire was severely weakened.

A knock came at the door, "Just a moment!" Zelda replied as she changed into a blue dress, while Lemuria stood by the door making who ever was outside didn't open it.

"Come in." Zelda said, finally being dressed for the day.

"Good morning Princess." the Chancellor of Holodrum said as he walked in. "I trust you have enjoyed your stay, we tried to provide as many amenities as possible to make you comfortable!" The Chancellor was a seemingly average middle-aged man, he had a light beard, stood at just above Zelda's eye level, and kept his hair short, while always wearing a formal outfit, that made it seem fairly ambiguous as to what physical shape he may be in.

"Of course." Zelda said with a smile, "I've been very comfortable, thank you for your hospitality, Lemuria and I have appreciated it greatly!"

"Good to hear my lady!" said the Chancellor, he looked over to Lemuria, the Chancellor tried to keep it from being seen, but he was intimidated by the the Sheikah. "I'm glad you both have enjoyed your stay, and I am pleased to let you know that my family and I will be attending the festivities in your Kingdom, along with some of our wealthiest nobles!" the Chancellor said with satisfied grin.

"We're pleased to hear this." Began Lemuria, "We must be on our way now though, the festival can't begin without the Princess."

"Of course! the Chancellor said, we've finished packing your belongings, the wagons are ready whenever you are, my ladies." The Chancellor said, bowing to them.

Lemuria helped Zelda into the back of the wagon, where she read her brother's letter again, he made sure to include many quotes of Minister Hawkwood voicing his disgust in the decorating skill of the Castle's servants, something she found fairly amusing, as did Lemuria. The two looked back as the Chancellor, along with his family, and the staff of the estate waved to them, after waving back for a good amount of time, Zelda and Lemuria looked off into distance, happy to be returning to Hyrule after a large amount of time traveling abroad.

oOo

Link had awoken a few hours earlier, but remained in his room completing a morning workout regiment, he needed to be stronger, faster, and more agile, if he was going to save this land from whatever the threat may be. It wasn't long before a knock came at his door.

"Come in!" he shouted, continuing his workout.

The Prince strode into the room, "Hero, it's good to see you awake, I feared the comfort of the bed was keeping you away from daylight." he said with a grin, "It's good to see you're keeping active." he said with a curious inflection, watching Link complete the set of push-ups he had set himself on.

Link stood up, grabbing a cloth off of his dresser to dry the sweat from his face. "Sorry for keeping in my chambers for so long, I just need to make sure I stay in fighting form, you never know what's coming." Link said, remembering past attacks on the Castle."

"You needn't fear an attack on Castle Town, Mr. Link, Minister Tonbridge and the Royal academy of Sorcerers are finishing preparations on the Town's defenses."

"What kind of defenses is the Minister putting forth?" Link asked inquisitively, having seen magical defenses fall before.

"He's assembled a great deal of towers, which, if I understand correctly, will serve as a source of power for a magical forcefield he's placing over the Town, he's also activating a large reserve of Armos Knight's, they aren't his creation, though, they were built about 400 years ago, and placed in many temples around Hyrule, in which placing guards was not an option." the Prince explained, proud of his Town's preparedness, as opposed to that of other eras.

Link had a look of confusion on his face, "If they've had those for 400 years, why didn't they use them during my previous lifetime?" he thought to himself, not wanting to ask the Prince, afraid the Prince would see it as criticism of his family. "Ganondorf had nearly walked directly into Castle Town in my previous life, it would have been nice to have a force of Armos Knights aiding us." Link stopped his fixation on the subject though, realizing that he had defeated Ganondorf then, and will do it again now.

The Prince left Link to bathe in privacy before heading downstairs to join the Prince in welcoming their visitors, the truth of who he is had not escaped yet, but the Prince took to his company, Link every now and then wondered if the Prince thought of him as a body guard of sorts.

After bathing and donning a new set of formal attire, the likes of Link never thought he'd have reason to wear, he began down the stairs, bypassing a few security details, he noticed, had nearly doubled in number, Link felt a small sense of relief as he realized the Prince was taking his words of caution seriously, as rulers in the past had not. Link had an especially hard time with Kings, they always viewed him as a naive young boy, not realizing he had lived multiple lifetimes, and that there were centuries of experience behind his words. As he walked onto the third floor he could already hear Minister Hawkwood voicing his dissatisfaction with the servant's table arrangements, once again asking them if they'd like him to demonstrate the task. As Link finally made his way down the stairs into the great hall he was grabbed by Audrik.

"Mr. Link, I am grateful for your presence, I have been assailed by nobles left and right, and I could use some company I can tolerate, Audrik said with a glance over at some nobles, who had been speaking amongst themselves while looking in his direction, they quickly quieted and averted their gazes when they realized he was watching.

"Prince Audrik, may I ask you a question?" Link asked, in a formal manner.

"Mr. Link, you may drop the formalities when speaking with me, I like to think of you as a friend, not a servant, or Guardsmen, though you were one when we met." the Prince said, "Any question you have, you may ask."

"Why have you taken to me in a such a way? Your kindness has shown no bounds, and after only recently getting to know me you offered me a place in the Castle, I guess I just want to know why." Link thought he already knew the answer, but looked to the Prince, who's face was adorned with a contemplative expression.

"Link, it is you I have to thank for my existence. If not for you, the Royal Bloodline would have been ended centuries ago, you always rise up against powerful opposition, show confidence in the face of danger, and show bravery that dwarfs that of even my most courageous Knights. To be completely honest, having you here, I feel, keeps my kingdom safe, you'll know of dangers before anybody else, barring myself and my sister of course. Not to mention I've grown up with many nobles who tried to push their children on me, they present themselves as my friends, but they all have ulterior motives, Mr. Link, I know my history well enough to know that you can be trusted greatly, with even the most valuable of secrets, I would be honored to call you my friend, if you would honor me with such recognition."

Link was near speechless, "You honor me." Link replied, "I recognize you as my friend indeed." Link said, nodding at Audrik.

"Fantastic!" Audrik replied, he then turned to Link, "If history is any indication, I may even call you brother someday." Audrik said with a smirk.

Link's thoughts once returned to Zelda, his anticipation of her arrival was reaching a boiling point, and if he had to wait much longer, he thought he just might saddle up a horse and right out to the east to find her himself, it wouldn't be the first time he had done so, he recalled with a grin.

Prince Audrik, accompanied by Link approached the entrance to the Great Hall, ready to welcome an influx of guests when a crash from nearby portion of Castle Town greeted their ears, followed by an explosion. An absolutely exhausted looking guard dashed into the room , attempting to catch his breath while trying to explain the situation.

"Slow down." Audrik began, "Just tell me what has transpired." Audrik went on, sounding noticeably alarmed.

"A Monster...a monster is heading towards the Castle." he said, each word coming in between breaths.

"I'll attend to this personally." Audrik said, "Please accompany me hero, I feel your assistance will be needed."

Link wouldn't have it any other way, he ran after the Prince, they were soon joined by a company of Castle Guards, with Oren and Impa jumping from their positions in the Great Hall, quickly catching up to Audrik, Link and the unit of Guards they were leading.

**oOo**

**Chapter five! I hoped you all have been enjoying the read so far! We finally found out what Zelda has been up to! I hope you are all glad to hear from her!**

**Thank you to elf warrior knight and Bookwormsrule for the reviews! The danger will be presented soon, as you may have guessed!**

**I'm glad you found my new chapters easier to read, I'll keep up with this format!**

**As for the Heroes remembering their past lives, a writer on this site, Lady Kiridia, came up with the idea, she utilizes the concept very effectively in her Legend of Zelda story, "Dead Inside", which I highly recommend you read, it's awesome!**

**Thanks for the read!**

**-Prometheus17**


	6. Chapter 6

Link ran ahead, his heart pounding, but not from fear or nervousness, he was excited. Ever since regaining his memories, he longed for a fight, but not just any fight, he missed the challenge that lay in defeating what he had come to call "Boss Monsters" (due to their seeming dominion over the area they were found in). Soon after regaining his memories he was challenged by Volga, or the "Dragon Knight" as he was called, but that wasn't enough, he craved a definitive victory over his foe, something the Dragon Knight had cheated him out of.

"You're looking quite determined, Mr. Link!" called the Prince as they dashed towards the source of the now billowing cloud of smoke and dust.

"It's been a while since I've had a challenge!" Link shouted back, still making sure his eyes remained forward.

Link, The Prince, Oren, Impa, and the small group of guards that followed came to halt as they saw a large crowd being held back by a line of guards, explaining the area ahead was off-limits and still quite dangerous.

Audrik walked over to a nearby guard, who was merely watching the event unfold from afar. "Excuse me guard, what is the nature of this incident?" he asked as he grew close.

The guard immediately bowed and began to speak, "I'm not sure, my Grace, I'm merely here to keep the crowd under control."

"Thank you anyway." the Prince replied, visibly irritated with the vague responses he was receiving from guards so far.

Link's attention was caught by Impa yelling from a nearby roof top.

"Hero! Oren and I are going to scout ahead to see what's happening! Make sure the Prince is safe!"

"I will!" Link shouted after them as the two Sheikah darted from roof to roof, making their way to the scene of the event. Link scoured the crowd and finally spotted the Prince, talking to the townspeople attempting to gain some knowledge that might aid him. Link made his way to the Prince, as he approached him, he heard a voice coming from his right.

"My Prince!" An older man approached Audrik, with Link joining him, the guards hanging back awaiting further orders.

"Finally, someone who can tell me what the hell it is that's happening, Minister Tonbridge, what is going on? the Prince asked, his face expressing the urgency with which he needed an answer.

"I apologize profusely my Prince, the fact this would happen is inconceivable, I have no idea how this could be..." the Older man said, while in a visible state of panic.

"Just tell us what it is." the Prince said in a stern manner, while moving in closer to the Minister.

"We call it the Golem, we constructed it in a the same way Armos Knights are created, it was meant to be the last line of defense should Castle Town fall. The Golem is, as Armos Knights are, a living statue of sorts, we built it to resemble the form of a Castle Town Knight, we activated it, hoping to test it's physical strength and structural stability, and also it's ability to interpret what is and what is not a threat, but now it's wreaking havoc across the Town!" Minister Tonbridge clenched his fists, "I don't understand how this could happen, I assure you my Prince, we took every precaution!"

"I don't understand." the Prince answered, "You're magical prowess is far beyond any other Sorcerer in this Town, how can it be that you are having such difficulty with this...Golem?"

"We warded it against Sorcery, my Lord." Minister Tonbridge answered, "It's only weakness is the gem in between it's eyes which is the source of it's power, but the Golem is able to counter any attempt we make at reaching it." the Minister said, looking to the ground.

"I see, thank you for your information, Minister." the Prince ran off, being allowed through the line of guards keeping the crowd back, he beckoned to Link as he ran forward.

Link followed through the narrow alleyways until the dust was hanging thick in the air, the crashing sounds now quite nearby. Link, Audrik, and their compliment of Guards rounded the next corner, finally seeing their foe, an enormous statue that appeared in the likeness of a heavily armored Castle Town Guard slowly moved forward, each step leaving a large hole in the ground. Oren and Impa followed nearby, running along ledges and roof tops, trying to jump onto their foe, but always being batted back.

Link ran from his spot at the Prince's side, charging directly toward the Golem, the Prince ordered the guards to follow, and do as Link said. They joined the guards already present in trying to get close enough to do some damage, but were often forced to move back when their swords didn't have any effect on the giant.

"Use your arrows!" Link yelled to the guards, as he continued toward the Golem, "Aim for the gem between it's eyes!" They did as they were told, taking out their bows and readying their arrows, many arrows came close, but were blocked by the Golem's enormous arms. Link had had enough of this and darted in between it's legs, the Golem attempted to crush him under it's foot at first, but Link quickly darted out from under it, he made his way closer, barely managing to avoid a strike (and almost being carried away by the draft) from the giant spear the Golem carried.

"Hero! Watch out!" Link heard Impa call.

Link quickly dodged to the side as he saw a bomb appear in the Golem's mouth, with the Golem subsequently launching it. Link dove to the side to avoid it, but the blast knocked him back, with Link landing on his back, he staggered to his feet, watching the Golem continue it's path towards Hyrule Castle.

"What do we do?" the Prince said as he joined Link in following close behind the giant statue.

"Our apologies, we should have warned you about that sooner." Oren said as both he and Impa appeared before them.

Impa cast her gaze at the lumbering giant's path, "We don't know if it has a reserve of bombs inside of it, or of it somehow magically generates them." Impa stated shooting a concerned glance at the Castle.

"So that's the source of the explosion." Link thought to himself, trying to figure out how to counter this ability. He thought back to his many lives, he defeated many opponents larger than him, but their organic structure clearly set them apart from the Golem. Link watched from behind as arrows continued to bounce off the Golem's hide, Audrik caught up to him, taking him by surprise as he thought to himself.

"Mr. Link, please tell me there is something in the Hero's memories that can help us!" Audrik exclaimed, he was trying to repress it, but it was getting harder and harder to avoid showing his panic, "My people trust their Royal Family with their lives, and here I am, just letting this giant stone monster rampage across Castle Town, and what if it does reach the Castle? Imagine my sister coming home to a partially destroyed Town with no Castle in sight! And will it stop there?!"

"Audrik! Stop! I need time to think, I have an idea, but it's going to be difficult to pull off, we'll need to get Oren and Impa to help." Link said, clearly finished listening to Audrik's panicking.

Link and Audrik caught up to Impa and Oren soon enough, they were still jumping from ledge to roof top and vice versa, throwing anything nearby in order to do even a small amount of damage to the Golem. Impa looked down and saw the Prince and Link running, nearly coming into contact with the back of the Golem's foot. Link was yelling something, she beckoned to Oren and both Sheikah left their perches to see what exactly it was that Link was saying.

As soon as the Sheikah's feet touched the ground, Audrik and Link caught up to them immediately, "Hero, I know this must be important, but we can't let it get too far ahead of us, we can't let it reach the Castle!" Just then both Audrik and Link took a bow accompanied by a full quiver of arrows off of their backs, handing them to Oren and Impa. "Thank you for the gesture, but arrows seem to have no effect on it." Oren explained.

"I've noticed that when the bomb enters it's mouth, there's a small amount of time in which it stays there, if we could shoot it with an arrow during that time, it could take the Golem down right away." Link said, looking at the two Sheikah.

"That could work!" Impa said with renewed vigor.

"With the way you were able to keep in front of it, and maintain a higher vantage point than the other guards, not to mention with you having the eyes of the Sheikah, you're the best chance we've got at making this work." stated Link, looking at Oren and Impa, hoping they'd agree with his plan.

The two Sheikah looked at each other, silently coming to a decision. "We'd be honored to aid you in carrying out your plan, hero." Oren said, as they began running back towards the Golem.

"Tell me Hero, what's your part in this?" Impa asked, curious as to why Link was running ahead.

"You'll see in due time." Link replied.

Oren and Impa began their trek across the rooftops again, running while taking their bows off of their backs, readying an arrow each.

It was now Link's turn to do his part, he ran as fast as he could carry himself through the Golem's legs, dodging his steps all the while. He looked other to a parallel alleyway where the Prince was managing to keep up with him. Link managed to make it out in front of the Golem, looking up to see if Oren and Impa were ready, he activated his Triforce of Courage, it glowed brightly, it's power producing the burning sensation on the back of his hand as he turned to face the Golem.

It's steps came faster as now, with the Triforce's energies, Link stayed a good distance ahead of it as it attempted to catch up, he soon saw Oren and Impa reach an awning between buildings up ahead. Link turned as the giant lumbered closer, he called upon the power of the Goddesses, nearly flying toward the Golem, his aura a blazing gold with his eyes the same, and his sword pulsing with the Triforce's energy, Link's blade made contact with the Golem's shin, Link smiled, as he knew the Golem's magical warding couldn't defend it from this.

A large crack formed, with the Golem falling to one knee in the wake of Link's Triforce fueled assault. Link hung back, using that much energy left him too drained to run. Audrik ran out from between two shops, drawing his sword, he charged the Golem, the plan finally worked, with one leg damaged, the Golem readied a bomb in order to prevent another, possibly damaging assault.

As Audrik drew closer he noticed the bomb inside the Golem's mouth, and so did Impa and Oren, two arrows flew over the Prince's head, finding their mark immediately, the bomb exploded inside the Golem's mouth. Smoke pouring out of it, the Golem crashed to the ground, Audrik ran up to it, followed by Link, they both plunged their swords into the gem between it's eyes, cracks formed around the edges at first, slowly creeping to the middle. Audrik and Link used their full strength, trying to shatter the gem, when suddenly the Golem came back to life, the gem in it's head pulsating a bright red color as it began to stand up, Audrik stepped back, but Link, not wanting to lose this opportunity, held on, going up with it.

With a tight grasp on a crack in the Golem's hide, Link worked his way to the giant's face, his sword drawn. Becoming aware of his presence, the Golem began to attempt to shake Link off, with Link holding on with all the strength he had. The Golem then noticed the two Sheikah watching it from the awning, it suddenly burst into a sprint, the impact of it's feet shattering the ground beneath it, sending cracks through nearby buildings while Link was sure the vibrations could be felt throughout Castle Town.

Impa quickly realized that the Golem was about to crash straight through their position, she and Oren turned to run and only barely made it out of the way before the Golem crashed through the awning on which they had recently stood. It stopped, looking to it's side, it spotted Impa running along a nearby roof, the Golem raised it's spear and smashed it through the building, the roof began to collapse, with Impa falling through, Link saw Oren running to her aid, and hoped the Golem wouldn't notice. Link felt his heart beat faster as the Golem did indeed spy Oren, it turned around, raising a foot to bring down on the Sheikah, Link climbed as fast as he could onto the Golem's face, the Golem paid no mind to him as it brought it's foot up, directly above a now sprinting Oren.

The Golem smashed it's foot down, barely missing Oren, the impact though, left him on his back, seemingly unconscious. Link held on as hard as he could, his heart skipped a beat when he realized he'd lost his grip on his sword, he looked down just the Golem's foot landed on his sword, destroying it, it had already been weakened due to the earlier assault on the Golem, even with the Triforce's power. Link had nothing else other than the armor he had donned over his formal attire, and his shield, knowing neither would do him any good, he hung on to the Golem, hoping to spot something that could help.

Link soon saw Audrik run from a nearby alleyway, bow drawn, he fired an arrow at the Golem's face, embedding itself in a crack not far from Link. "What was he doing? He knew arrows have no effect on it." Link thought to himself, he then realized, the Prince wasn't trying to damage the Golem himself, he was providing Link with a weapon! Link worked his way over to the arrow, holding on tight as the vibrations of the Golem's footfalls threatened to shake him off. Link grabbed onto the tip of the Golem's sculpted nose, using it to swing across it's face, the force of the Golem's strides gave Link enough momentum to reach the arrow during his swing. It was then the golem bent over violently, sending Link flying forward, with only the arrow to hold onto, Link hung from it's face as it tried to shake him off, sensing the threat in his presence. The Golem righted itself when a large impact struck it's back.

The guards had finally returned, this time wheeling a catapult through the still intact parallel street, they launched another chunk of stone, with the Golem's fist intercepting it. The Golem was distracted, as it began to approach the the catapult, Link seized the opportunity to climb to it's face, silently thanking his old friend Groose for inventing the device long ago (calling it the "Groosenator" at the time). Link pulled the arrow out of the crack in the Golem's face, climbing the bridge of the nose, Link wound up directly in front of it's right eye, the Golem was about to attempt to throw him off once more; when another impact occurred, the projectile making contact with the Golem's chest this time.

It staggered backwards as it attempted to regain it's balance, taking the opening Link leapt, grabbing onto the border around the gem. Link closed his eyes, using only a small amount of the Triforce's power he stabbed the arrow into the center of the gem, the cracks began to spread with every step, the magic gem's power fading, the Golem began to lose structural stability. Link realized it was the energies of the gem holding the golem together through all of these attacks, as cracks began to spread with every one of the Golem's steps, Link began pounding the arrow with his shield, forcing it further into the gem, the cracks spreading.

Link was forced to hold on with all of his strength as the Golem's lower leg collapsed, with not enough energy to hold it together, the Golem, seemingly realizing it was on borrowed time, began making it's way back toward the Castle, hobbling on one leg, using it's spear as a crutch. Link reached for the arrow again, but found it to be stuck where it was, it was then the Golem turned it's head, looking down at the catapult, which was still firing upon it. Link could smell smoke, he looked down, and spied a bomb in the Golem's mouth. Link climbed down the Golem's nose as it took aim, he finally reached the mouth, seeing the bomb, he noticed only a half a fingers length of fuse remained, Link grabbed the bomb from the Golem's mouth, praying to the Goddesses it didn't go off in his arms, realizing time wasn't on his side, Link tossed it at the Gem in between the Golem's eyes, letting go of the Golem's face completely, he fell through the air, catching himself on one of the designs sculpted onto the Golem's chest. He looked up as the bomb went off, shattering the gem.

**oOo**

Captain Viscen looked on as the Golem swayed back and forth, attempting to right itself, he ordered another shot to be fired from the catapult, when suddenly the Prince was on scene.

"Captain! Mr. Link...the Hero, he's still hanging onto the Golem, if it falls the wrong way...or falls apart he could die!" the Prince explained desperately.

It was true, Viscen had a certain disdain for the hero, making it known the day they met on the Castle Town training grounds, but because he was the Hero, Viscen was bound by his duty to the Royal family to aid him in any way he could. "Bring me a telescope!" he commanded as a nearby Guardsman brought one to him, he looked through the lens, seeing the Hero hanging desperately onto a piece of the Golem's sculpting. Viscen turned to the Guardsmen operating the catapult, when it sways backwards, aim for it's head, and pray to the Goddesses this works." he said as the Guardsmen loaded the catapult.

The Prince didn't like the plan, but he saw no other option, he looked at the ground, wondering how his sister would ever forgive him if he got Link killed. His head sprang up as he watched a small fragment of a wall fly through the air, the Golem seemingly took notice, and using the last reserve of it's energy, raised it's arm to intercept it, the Golem then began to hop backwards, attempting to catch itself with it's spear, seemingly forgetting about it's missing leg.

**oOo**

Link's arm strength was fading, but he had to hold on, if he fell now, he would die, die without ever getting to see Zelda in this lifetime, without being able to stop the evil the Hero's Shade warned him of. Link looked up as a loud crash echoed through the Town, trying his best to swing out of the way of falling debris from the projectile's impact, Link suddenly felt the Golem stop moving, it's magical energy completely drained.

The Prince, Viscen, and the soldiers behind them watched as the Golem fell backwards, smashing through buildings and landing on it's back with a loud crash. Without waiting Audrik sprinted to the location the Golem fell, with Viscen calling after him. Audrik penetrated the large dust cloud, barely able to see anything he ran face first into a large stone wall, but looking up he realized it was no wall, it was the Golem's lower left arm, now severed from the rest of it's body. Audrik walked around with an arm outstretched, holding a piece of torn fabric over his mouth, he found the torso of the Golem, Audrik used the cracks and other damaged parts of the Golem's surface to pull himself onto it's chest. Making his way across the Golem's torso, he spotted a figure through the dust and ran over to it, recognizing it to be Link the Prince fell to his knees, he picked up the Hero's upper body in one arm, pulling him into a sitting position.

"Link, wake up, wake up!" He said as he lightly tapped the Hero's face with his other arm, trying desperately to awaken Link, he noticed through the dust, two figures pulling themselves up on top of the Golem's torso, the Prince stood up, a hand on his sword's handle, relaxing when he recognized Oren and Impa, Oren helped Impa forward as she clutched at her chest.

"I told you to wait, pulling yourself up like that only made it worse." Oren said, while bringing Impa to the Prince's side. The two Sheikah placed their eyes upon Link, laying motionless on his back, covered in dust.

Impa broke from Oren's grasp, "Quickly, help me lift him, let's get him to a healer..." She looked back at Oren and the Prince, the expression on their faces grim. "We need to get him to a healer immediately!" she yelled, her demeanor softened when the normally mostly emotionless Oren hid his face with a hand, and the Prince, known for being confident and forever upbeat, looked down, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"No..no..no..NO!" Impa yelled, walking over to the Prince, "This is impossible, it can't be!" she said as she looked at the Prince.

Oren lifted his head, glancing upon Link's motionless form, "I'm afraid it's so." he said, lowering his head again.

The Prince looked up, his voice shaking he confirmed it, "Link is dead, it was the force of the impact...it killed him." his voice trailed off at the end, not being able to find his ability to speak.

A single tear fell from Oren's right eye as he saw the Prince's sadness.

Impa fell to her knees, staring at the ground in disbelief, she felt a wave of numbness wash over her, the Hero had died...she should have been there to help, to stop this from happening...now what was going to happen, she wondered, the Hero has fallen, and evil was now free to attack, without need to fear him.

Audrik fell to his knees, "How could I let this happen? How could I do this to him? I've deprived my people of the Hero...I've deprived my sister of him...oh Goddesses...my Sister! What will she do? How can I ever face her again?!" the Prince cried out, he took out his sword as he began striking the surface of the now inactive and broken Golem, "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" he yelled beating his sword against the stone. Oren walked over to Prince, grabbing his arm in an attempt to calm him.

Impa stood, she clutched at her ribs, knowing some of them were broken, but right now she couldn't care less, her eyes settled upon Link's body, she walked over and with all of her remaining strength, picked him up, wincing as the pain from her ribs hit her. Audrik and Oren took notice, going to her side, helping her walk as she staggered towards the edge of the Golem's torso.

The three made their way through the dust cloud to the square where the guardsmen were gathering, Oren had taken Link's body in his arms, Impa being too injured to hold him, and the Prince seemingly without his sanity, muttering about being the Royal who let the Hero die.

**oOo**

Link awoke in a green field, the sun shining overhead, as he stood he was greeted by a calm gentle breeze, he turned around, wondering where he could possibly be, he was greeted by a large crowd of people, who's faces he was overjoyed to see.

"Darunia! Ruto! Groose! Colin!" he called out recognizing more faces every second, he stopped immediately when one individual stepped forward, "Saria." he said softly, going on one knee to look her eye to eye. "Saria...what's happening? Last thing I remember...Saria...am I dead?" Link asked, a shiver moving through his body.

Saria smiled "Link, it's so good to see you again."

Link returned her smile, but it faded slightly, "The Golem killed me..." he said his voice trailing off, thinking of Audrik, and feeling a wave of sadness as he thought of Zelda.

"No..." Saria answered, your life is fading, but your soul still remains, that spark of life inside you still exists, you need to believe you can go back, you need to seize that spark, and make it into a fire." Saria said, looking Link in the eye.

Link stood up, and looked upon the crowd.

"Stay strong brother!" Darunia called, smiling at Link

Link looked over to his left, where a couple was standing, "Kafei! Anju!" he called.

"Link, even though you didn't have to, you helped me retrieve the Sun's mask, and resume my adult form" said Kafei with a smile, "You saved our relationship, Link" Anju added.

"You got yourself eaten by Lord Jabu-Jabu just to save me." Ruto said with a smile

"You need to go back, for Zelda!" Groose called to Link, smiling at his friend.

Smiling at the others, Saria turned to Link, "There's someone here who really wants to talk to you." Saria said with a smile, gesturing to Link's side.

Link stepped back, looking upon a familiar face from this life, "...Father?" he asked quietly.

"Son." he said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. His father was just as young as Link remembered him being last time he saw him, his long blonde hair draped over his shoulders, his dark blue eyes, looking just like Link's. "I'm sorry I never came back, I knew there was a possibility that might happen, but I never wanted to tell you, you were too young to understand."

"I..I know said Link." tears gathering in his eyes, Mother, Nika, and I...we all miss you." Link said.

Link's father looked him in the eyes..."I know son, I know, but it's not your time now, you need to go back, tell your mother I love her, and your sister too, and know that I'm proud as I can possibly be that you're my son...the Hero of Legend. Give your mother those Royal Grandchildren you promised her." he said, grinning.

Link looked back at all of his friends and family from across the ages, grinning, tears moving down his face, he closed his eyes, everything fading to black.

**oOo**

Oren walked ahead, Impa was too injured to move quickly, and even if she could, he knew she'd probably keep the same pace, "The death of the Hero has broken her spirit." he thought to himself, hating seeing his tribe's leader like this. He turned to Prince Audrik who was saying over and over again, "You let him die, you let him die.".

Oren hung his head, acknowledging the great tragedy, he craned his neck slightly, thinking he noticed something...he did, there was a faint glow emanating from the hero's hand. "Stop!" he called out, placing Link on the ground, while holding his head up. "His Triforce of Courage! It's active!" Oren called.

Impa and the Prince rushed over, completely silent as Link awoke, he opened his eyes slightly, letting out a few quiet coughs, turning his head slightly, looking at the two Sheikah and the Prince.

"Link!" Impa yelled, you're alive!" she said as her sorrow turned to joy.

Link looked up as Audrik looked upon him, his composure breaking once more, the Prince bent a knee and put one arm around Link, "We thought you were gone!" he exclaimed.

Link thought back to what he had seen, whether or not it was the afterlife, or just a Triforce induced vision, he was happy to have seen it, "I thought I was gone too." Link added, placing his hand on the ground, holding his upper body upright, "Besides, I couldn't just leave like that, I still have yet to see Zelda." Link said, mostly to himself.

"Thank you for sparing me from her wrath." Audrik said as he grinned, looking at Link.

Just then Captain Viscen and a small group of Guardsmen rounded the corner.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, running over to the four of them, his Guardsmen followed, taking out red potions as they drew near.

Oren helped Impa up as she cringed in pain, "She has multiple broken ribs." Oren said as he procured a red potion for her.

Audrik took one from a soldier nearby, handing it to Link.

Link drank it down as if it were water, he always hated the taste, but the effects were undeniable, he felt his strength returning, as cuts and scrapes healed over, with the soreness in his muscles being alleviated. Link slowly rose to his feet, aided by the Prince, still feeling a bit weak.

A wagon was brought around, the two horses drawing it being steadied by the Guardsmen present, as the four of them were helped onto it, they couldn't help but look back at the Golem's remains, wondering what had caused it to attack the Town it was created to protect. The Wagon pulled away, with Oren, Link, Impa, and Audrik finally getting some much needed rest.

**oOo**

**_And with that Chapter six is done! This was a slightly exhausting one to write, a lot of emotions!_**

**_Bookwormsrule: Thank you for the compliment! I hoped this Chapter met your expectations! I'm glad you're interested in the Prince, I was wondering how people would react to his character, I'm glad you like him...and have other feelings about him! I'm hoping you stay this enthusiastic about my story. Thank you for the review and your ongoing support!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: I've been trying to update almost everyday, I kind of fell behind during the weekend though! And not to worry, your reviewing skills are just as sharp as your writing! I try to write the fight scenes in a way one can clearly envision the actual confrontation, including as many specifics about the combatants movements that I can! As for the inclusion of Volga, I couldn't resist, I feel like Link doesn't get enough Hylian/Human enemies, Volga is one of the few and the proud, and I really like his dragon based abilities, he will be a challenge in battle, if I have my way haha! As with Link and Zelda's interactions, with how I've set up the story so far, the fluff is unavoidable haha. thank you so much for your compliments, and the shout out was my pleasure, I'm just thankful for your help! :)_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	7. Chapter 7

Link sat outside the Eastern gate, freed of his duties as a Guardsmen he was able to do almost anything he liked. The festival was well underway, with Nobles crowding into the Castle at all times, while the townspeople partook in games and attractions in the courtyard, Hyrule Castle was becoming extraordinarily busy, when all Link wanted was peace and quiet.

It was an interesting change of pace for him, in his previous lives he had already ventured into some sort of temple by now to free it from an evil influence, but in this life it seemed like that wasn't something he'd be doing anytime soon. He stood up, walking further out into Eastern Hyrule field, looking upon the forest beyond, he recalled his last lifetime, when he was his current age, it was now over 300 years prior, but to him it seemed like it had happened only recently. Ganondorf's curse was devastating the land, Hyrule Castle itself was surrounded by a strange purple mist that made the air thick and hard to breathe, the field was overrun by monsters, if Link remembered correctly Stalchildren, Bulblins, Moblins, and Wolfos appeared in the largest numbers, with Stalfos and Iron Knuckles being rarities, but not unheard of.

Link finally found the spot in the grass he was looking for, and laid down on it, relaxing. The sun hung low in the sky, it had only risen an hour prior, exposing the pure blue of the cloudless sky. This was the spot he and Zelda used to meet in, back in the first age, he recalled, he didn't know how he knew this was the spot, he just did. Long ago there was a large tree, the tallest in Hyrule Field, which would have been situated just above his head, but that tree was now long gone. Link sat up slightly, looking over Castle Town, it was marvelous how large it had become since his first memory of it, it had grown from a small estate surrounded by primitive villages to the largest and most populated city currently known to man. Link laid back again, reflecting on the past day's events, the process of defeating the Golem, and his near death experience weighed heavy on his mind, it wasn't his first near death experience, but it was the first in which he had seen those he had met in separate time periods, all together. Link stared at the sky, wondering what it meant.

He felt slightly weak to admit it, but he wanted some kind of comfort, not the kind Audrik and his constant joking could provide though, only the kind _she_ could provide, Link thought. He sat up once more, staring at the path into Eastern Hyrule Field, seeing the entire field was completely vacant, except for a few Bokoblins and their Boars. Link laid down again, even though he was still injured and sore from the battle with the Golem, Link made a point of waking early and heading out to the field in order to be there when she came.

As Link closed his eyes he heard someone approaching him quickly, he sat up, looking forward to see a Guardsman approaching him.

"Are you alright, sir?" A familiar voice called.

Link stood up and walked in the Guard's direction, stopping when he was sure of the Guard's identity.

The Guard stopped in his tracks, "Link? Where have you been? What are you doing out here?"

Link laughed, "Hello Kallil." he said, smiling at his friend, "How have things been?"

Kallil looked at Link incredulously, "Kind of a casual reaction to seeing a friend you abandoned..." Kallil said.

Looking at the ground, Link realized he had forsaken his friends in favor of being in the Prince's company, something he had been denying to himself for a while now. "I'm sorry Kallil, it's just, I was offered a position as the Prince's Personal Guard, it's a difficult proposition to turn down."

Kallil smiled, "You know, I am happy for you, my friend, I just wish you'd come say hi."

Link smiled back at his childhood friend, "So, what's new with you?"

Kallil sat down next to his friend, looking up at the sky, "I've completed training and am now a full member of the Castle Town Guard." Kallil said, smiling as he revealed his achievement. "Once you graduate into the ranks, you're no longer required to live in the Soldier's Quarters, I managed to find a nice place near the Red Potion Apothecary and the West End Smithy's shop, it's called the "Bucking Stag Residence House." Kallil said, "You should come by sometime and check it out, though it must be pretty modest compared to what the Prince must have given you." Kallil said.

Link and Kallil shared a short laugh, followed by a silence, Link could tell Kallil wanted to ask him something.

"...Is it true?" Kallil asked, "There's a rumor going around that...well...you're him...the Hero of Legend."

Link looked stunned, "Where did you hear that?" he inquired.

"Numerous soldiers and Guardsmen said they saw you easily dispatch an entire squadron of Bulblins, surrounded by a gold aura, I've also heard people say you single handedly defeated the Dragon Knight himself that day...is this true...are you him?" Kallil asked, looking at Link in a disbelieving, yet curious manner.

"You are my oldest friend Kallil, if anyone deserves to know the truth, it's you." Link stood up with Kallil looking on, removing his glove, Link raised his hand, what began as a faint glow, burst into a bright, golden manifestation of the Triforce, with the Triforce of Courage glowing especially bright on the back of his hand.

Kallil's mouth hung agape, he stood, moving closer, "Goddesses...it's true! Do I bow? What am I supposed to do?" Kallil said, clearly as surprised as one could possibly be.

"Nothing Kallil." Link said as he took his seat again. "I'm still Link, you're friend, remember?" he said with a smile.

"I know!" Laughed Kallil, "...But still...you're him! You're the Hero of Legend! I'm friends with the Hero, I can't believe this! This does explain why you're so good with a sword!" said Kallil clutching at his head.

"Kallil, calm down." Link said as he regarded his friend. "What about Oreck, where is he?"

Kallil calmed down for a moment, Oreck's name reminded him of the fact that Link, while being the Hero, was still his childhood friend nonetheless. "Oh, Oreck...we're assigned to the same Guard unit, it has something to do with the fact we arrived at the same time...you'd probably be part of the unit too if the Prince didn't steal you." Kallil said laughing. "That reminds me, if I stay out here too long, my unit will get suspicious that something's happened to me."

"Is Oreck angry with me?" Link asked Kallil, "He didn't seem too happy when I was invited to the Castle. Even though he and you could have come too." Link added.

"I don't know, he doesn't talk about you much." Kallil said, looking at the ground, "I have to get back though, I've been out here too long." Kallil said.

He and Link headed back towards the Eastern Gate, Link seeing his friend inside, when another Guard exited yelling Kallil's name.

"Are you in trouble?" Link asked with a laugh.

Kallil looked at Link plainly, "It's quite possible, actually." he answered.

The guard noticed the two heading in his direction, he stopped short, staring at them.

"Oreck!" Kallil said, "Look who I found!"

Link smiled and waved at his old friend, but received nothing back.

"Well...if it isn't the great and talented Link." Oreck said slowly approaching the two. "Is this just something you do? Hang around outside the walls?" Oreck asked, shooting a glare at Link.

"Come on Oreck, let's get back inside" Kallil said, looking at his friend expectantly.

"I want to talk to my old friend, for a second." Oreck said, his tone aggressive, "You just decided to abandon us for the Prince I see, you catch a glimpse of the Princess too maybe?" Oreck said glaring at Link.

Link shifted nervously, "Actually she's been traveling since I first visited the Castle, she's inviting foreign dignitaries to the Festival...I hear." Link said, realizing that saying that was a mistake.

"Oh! How foolish of me! Look at you, new Minister of Royal Affairs are we?" yelled Oreck, beginning to lose his temper. "You abandoned me and Kallil because the Prince offered you a spot in the Castle didn't he? Training partner, body guard...something like that? You probably have him buying into those rumors that you're the Hero of Legend, don't you?!" Oreck shouted.

"Oreck!" Kallil yelled, "They're not rumors, they're true! Show him, Link!"

With no other way to calm down Oreck coming to mind, Link decided it was worth a try, he removed his glove, raising his fist next to his face, as he willed it to, the Triforce mark on the back of his hand began to glow brightly. Link almost instantly put his glove back on, lowering his hand to his side. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know earlier, I only found out recently myself." Link said, recalling the night of the Battle for Kakariko.

"You've been planning this from the start, haven't you? Go to Castle Town, and once there, abandon us, your friends! I know how this whole thing works, with you regaining your memories of previous lives...tell me, can you recall any of your other friends names and faces? I bet you can't, Kallil and I are just going to fade away into your memories, never to be thought of again, and you don't even care!" Oreck yelled as his anger grew.

"That's not true!" Link shouted, "I remember every single person I've ever met through the ages, I remember their names, I remember their faces, and I remember my friendships with them, it pains me greatly that I will probably only ever see them in the afterlife , I may never get the chance to see due to my reincarnation, but I remember them, I value them, and I will never forget ANY of them!" Link replied.

Kallil smiled, "See Oreck? We're friends with the Hero of Legend!" he said proudly.

"Friends?!" Oreck said, "This is not our friend." he said pointing at Link.

"If you think that I'd give up my friendship with you just because I regained my memories, than you're a fool." Link said, looking at Oreck.

Suddenly Oreck charged Link, tackling him to the ground raining blows upon him, "What about our other friends in the village? What about Marin? What about your mother and your sister?! I bet you don't care about them at all anymore!" Oreck shouted as Kallil tried to pull him off.

Mentioning his Mother and Nika was the last straw, from underneath Link plunged his knee into Oreck's stomach, throwing him off. "Don't talk about my family that way!" Link shouted.

Kallil stood in between the two, obviously distressed.

Oreck, looked at Link and Kallil, his face contorted in anger, he turned around and walked back through the Castle Gate without a word.

Kallil turned to face Link, "I'm sorry, I had no idea he'd do that...he's always been more impulsive than you or I." Kallil said, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry too..." Link said, glancing off into the distance.

"Well, anytime you want to come by and visit me, you're welcome to, Kallil said, "I have to get back to work, but I'll catch up with you soon." Kallil said as he walked back toward the gate.

"Sounds good!" Link called back, walking back through gate himself. What Oreck said had struck something inside of him, he felt bad for those old friends he did neglect to think of, it saddened him that he may never see them again, but he learned to live with it over the centuries, with Zelda being his comfort.

Link walked back through town, heading towards the Castle, he looked off towards the area where the battle with the Golem had taken place, until things had been sorted out, Audrik put Minister Tonbridge on leave, obviously furious with him. Link turned his attention back to what Oreck had said...what about Marin? He hadn't thought about her in a while, before he had regained his memories, before he remembered who he was, he had a feelings for her, after leaving Lanayru Province he decided he'd go back soon and begin courting her, but since his memories returned he thought of her less, his feelings for her fading away, how could he ever face her again? It was obvious she returned the feelings, she'd be devastated. He had to go back some time though, he missed his Mother and Nika greatly, his little sister would love to hear about his adventures in Castle Town.

Link passed through the open gate to the Castle's Courtyard, he navigated his way through the throngs of people playing games, competing in contests and such, he made his way into the Great Hall. It was filled with many Nobles from different lands, Link made his way up the stairs, once in his room, he threw himself onto his bed, doing his best to find sleep

**oOo**

Zelda viewed the forest through the carriage's windows with a type of familiarity, the way one might respond to seeing an old friend. After being gone for months Zelda was enormously happy to be back in Hyrule, the largest of the 5 lands, and her kingdom. She couldn't wait to get back to Hyrule Castle, see Impa and her brother and sleep in her own bed once again.

Lemuria climbed off the roof of the Carriage, swinging herself back inside through an open window. "Good news Princess, we've officially made it to East Hyrule Field!" she declared withe a smile.

"And what's the bad news?" Zelda asked, returning the smile.

"Why would you think I have bad news, my Princess?"

"Because you only start with good news, when you have bad news." Zelda said as she and Lemuria laughed.

Due to their closeness in age, Lemuria and Zelda were more friends than they were a Guardian and ward, Impa was a great friend to Zelda, but always played the role of a second mother.

"The bad news is that we have to pass through a Bokoblin Checkpoint." Lemuria said, rolling her eyes.

Zelda peered out the window as the Carriage came to a halt, the driver handing the Bokoblin identification for he, Zelda, Lemuria, and the small compliment of Guards riding in the wagon behind them. The Bokoblin stared at the papers, holding them upside down, it made no sound whatsoever and kept on staring, every now and then cocking it's head to the left or right.

"Let me help you." the driver said nervously, reaching for the documents." the other two Bokoblins on scene drew their weapons, with the Carriage Driver withdrawing his hand immediately. Ten minutes had passed with the only progress being the Bokoblin turning the papers right side up. A Hylian Guard approached from the field, and after speaking to the Bokoblins in a strange mix of Hylian and...well...something else, the Carriage and the Wagon were allowed through, Zelda cast her eyes over Hyrule Castle Town, it grew ever more glorious each lifetime she lived. Zelda recalled the conditions of Hyrule field in her previous lifetime, and how she and Link had to fight their way across it in order to escape after Castle Town's fall. She remembered clearly now...she and Link weren't strong enough to face Ganondorf yet, they had to escape before he found them, so they'd live to fight another day, forcing them to leave their people for the time being.

Zelda was snapped out of her reflections by Lemuria remarking that they were passing another checkpoint.

"A checkpoint in the middle of the field? Whatever for?" Zelda asked.

She and Lemuria listened to the driver asking what the problem was, with the Guard explaining that one of his men got into a scuffle with an unidentified individual in the field earlier, with them currently being on the lookout for him.

Lemuria glanced at Zelda, being able to tell she was concentrating on something. "Princess, is something the matter?"

"No...it's just...what if it was Link?" she said hopefully, after his many dealings with Castle Town Guards over the years, his patience with them was wearing thin, she knew that much.

"If so, he's a criminal." Lemuria stated, her facial expression hardening.

"Oh settle down Lemuria, I've seen you grow frustrated with our Guards before." Zelda said with a smile as they passed through the Eastern Gate.

The two began to laugh before they noticed a section of Castle Town had been demolished.

"What has happened while I've been gone? Zelda asked, the concern in her voice evident.

"We'll find out when we make it back to the Castle."Lemuria stated, her curiosity piqued also.

It wasn't long before the Carriage made it to the Castle, Zelda and Lemuria exiting the Carriage, accessing the Castle through a seldom used entrance.

"Not wanting to be ambushed by Nobles, my Lady?" Lemuria asked as she and Zelda stepped inside.

Zelda smiled, "You have grown to know me so well." she and Lemuria walked through the hall in which Zelda's quarters were located. They passed by Audrik's but she knew better then to check if he were there, with the festival at it's current stage he was most definitely in the Great Hall, meeting with Nobles and such.

"Shall I find your brother or Impa, my Lady? I'm sure they would be thrilled to know of your return!" Lemuria offered.

"Thank you Lemuria, but at the moment I would like some privacy." Zelda said, giving her friend a small smile.

"As you wish, my Lady." Lemuria said.

As they passed through the hall Zelda noticed that a usually vacant room was now marked as Occupied, "Was that room not vacant last time I was here, Lemuria?" she asked.

"Your brother has probably given it to some Noble, in return for not bothering him." Lemuria said with a laugh.

The two finally made it to Zelda's room, with the young Monarch looking back before opening the door, "Thank you for your service Lemuria, we shall travel together again sometime." Zelda said with a smile.

"I look forward to it." Responded Lemuria, "Goodnight, my Lady" she said, leaving Zelda's presence.

Zelda shut the door to her room, she laid in her bed for the first time in months, but still, she felt restless, she made her way to the window, casting it open, still in her dress, she pulled herself out of the window, and onto the roof above it, heading for an old balcony that was now inaccessible from the inside, where she liked to spend her time in her past lives.

**oOo**

Link attempted to go back to bed, but he was wide awake, he had heard two female voices conversing outside of his door and for some reason or another couldn't find sleep after being awakened by them. He looked out the window, the night sky was clear, the weather was warm, and things seemed quite peaceful, it was something he savored, not expecting it to last long.

Link half expected the Prince to come knocking any time now, but no knock came. Link settled into a chair next to the window, but still couldn't shake the feeling of boredom. The Prince decided to let Link have a day to himself, in order to recover from his experience with the Golem, but Link was used to adventuring, near death experiences had been his life, well, his many lives , and he wasn't ready to settle down just yet. He rose from his seat, staring up at the night sky, he recalled an old balcony on the roof he had visited a couple times, not wanting to venture out of his room, he pulled himself up onto the roof through his window. using only the moonlight to navigate his way across the roof, he moved slowly, soon enough he spotted it, he made his way over to the balcony, not wanting to make too much noise, just in case one might decide to check what the cause of all the pounding on the roof is.

Link rounded a corner and before he knew it, nearly walked straight into someone. The other individual spun around him coming to a fighting stance opposite him, Link went for his sword, but remembering it's fate at the hands of the Golem, and his forgetfulness when it came to acquiring a new one, raised both his hand up in front of his face, his opponents features were shrouded by the dark of night, and he was certain his were too.

His opponent spoke, "Who are you and what are you doing up here?!"

To Link's surprise it was a female voice, "I could ask you the same!" he shot back, "I'm sure the Prince would be interested in finding out why you're up here."

Before Link knew what happened his opponent generated a ball of light with her hands, casting a blinding light over the area she spoke again, "Considering I'm his sister, I'm sure he wouldn't have much to say."

Link's heart sped up to a point where it felt it just might beat out of his chest, he turned to face the other individual again, even with the blinding light being pointed directly at him, Link had to see, "Zelda?" he asked softly.

The light dimmed to a soft comfortable glow, Zelda's face coming into view, her blonde hair and glowing blue eyes falling upon Link's face, "Link..." she breathed softly.

Link and Zelda stood up straight, looking into each other's eyes for the first time in 291 years.

Link and Zelda looked upon each other, slowly a smile grew on both their faces as they gave into tears of happiness, the two embraced, bridging their division for the first time in nearly three centuries.

"I've missed you", Link said softly

"And I you." replied Zelda, tightening her arms around him.

The two remained in each other's arms, not wanting to let go, not wanting time to take them from each other again.

**oOo**

**_Chapter Seven=Done! I hope you all liked it! Zelda and Link back together again!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: Thanks for reviewing! I meant to get reader's hearts beating just a bit faster with Link's supposed death (I myself had no idea how I was going to write myself out of that corner). I figured that after doing that, leaving you on a cliffhanger would just be cruel! Thanks for the compliment on the action sequences, I try to make them as engaging as possible! And never fear for the fluff, I'll do you good on that part! As for the daily updates, the main problems I face are the time it takes to get a chapter written up, and also the fact that with the amount of writing I'm doing I miss a lot of my spelling and grammar errors, over the weekend I went back over the story and did a lot of revising and proof reading haha. I promise I won't burn out, and I'll do my best to keep up the pace!_**

**_Elf Warrior Knight: Thank you, I do my best to imbue quality into my work and my characters, I wanted there to be a Prince that wasn't a spoiled, sheltered person, I wanted him to be strong and a man of the people, thus the reason I have Audrik sparring with Guardsmen and aiding Link in taking down opponents. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Best of luck,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	8. Chapter 8

Link looked at Zelda, his eyes falling on hers and locking in that position, she returned his glance, their eyes silently communicating what words could not. It was true that, after meeting each other in a new lifetime that it was difficult to think of what to say, so they let their gazes, and embrace, speak for them, for the moment.

"It's been so long." Zelda said, resting her head against Link's chest.

"Not for one moment of that time have I not missed you." he replied tightening his arms around her.

Zelda looked Link eye to eye again, smiling, causing Link to smile, Zelda always had that effect on him.

"Tell me about your life in this era." Zelda asked, still resting her head on Link's chest.

The two sat on the balcony, Zelda sitting next to Link, looking at him, intently awaiting his answer.

Link looked upon Zelda, her face always so similar to her last, her beauty unchanging, "I was born in a small village in the Lanayru Province, my father died when I was just nine years old, I joined the Lanayru Province Guard almost immediately." he said. Zelda seemed intrigued, life for her almost always remained the same, a Princess in a Castle, bound to be Queen one day, she had told him once, but Link's early life was ever changing, always different. "My Mother and sister still live there, in that Village." Link said looking out over Castle Town, underneath the clear night sky.

"You have a mother and sister?" Zelda asked, a joyous tone to her voice, "I must meet them, I rarely get to meet your family." she said, smiling at Link.

Link returned her smile, pulling her close as she rested her head against his. It was quite rare for him to have a family, he reflected on how in other lives he'd been taken in by other Villagers after his family suffered some ambiguous fate, and in one instance, was adopted by the Kokiri as one of them.

"My sister will be ecstatic." Link said with a smile, "Imagine my mother's surprise too." he remarked, to Zelda's amusement. "Enough about me though, what has your life been like up to this point, my love?" Link asked, running a hand through Zelda's hair, something he knew she liked.

Zelda shot a glance at the ground, "It's been different from others, when I was 18 my mother and father vanished while traveling to the Great Bay, which is why I am now Regent." she stated.

"I'm sorry." Link said, not quite knowing how to react, true, he had been there for her Mother and Father's deaths before, but a disappearance was different, with the uncertainty it carried.

"I've had time to come to terms..." Zelda replied, drifting off, "But now you're here again, here with me." she said, moving herself closer to him. The two fell silent, just enjoying each other's presence when suddenly Zelda stood up, extending her hand to Link, saying "Come with me." the smile Link knew all too well adorning her face.

The two navigated the rooftop of Hyrule Castle, hand in hand, just like they would when they met as children, running through the garden, trying to avoid getting caught by the Guards. Soon enough they made it to a ledge, with Zelda looking down, she grabbed on to the edge, and reentered her room through the window. Link looked over the edge, he was stunned at first when Zelda hung herself over it in order to find her way into the Castle, it was something so...so like him. Link did the same, coming to rest in a bedroom that was large, much larger than his. He looked around, and soon turned to find Zelda behind him, she quickly embraced him, kissing him with a passion that Link easily remembered, he wrapped his arms around her, returning it.

With a playful laugh and smile Zelda broke from it, "I've been waiting to do that for so long." she said, her infectious smile still broad across her face.

Links face had reddened a bit, and his heart beat faster, "Our reunion has been long overdue." he replied, brushing his fingers across her face.

"Agreed, my King." she said with a smile, obviously passed the reintroduction stage Zelda began to undo her dress, causing Link to blush, when suddenly a knock came at the door, Zelda turned quickly, redoing the strings she had untied, she ran to Link, the two shared a kiss for a moment. "I'm sorry, Link, but if I do not answer my staff will become worried." she explained, shooting an irritated glance at the door.

Link nodded as he hid himself behind a rather large and billowy drape, making sure his form was not distinguishable through said drape. He remembered other lifetimes, when he'd come visit her during the night, being forced to hide when the King or Queen would come to visit their daughter before they retired to bed, themselves. He heard the door open, hearing Impa's familiar voice.

"Princess! It's so good to see you've returned, I had become worried."

"You worry entirely too much, Impa." Zelda said with a playful grin, "Lemuria is a skilled warrior, her protection was more than enough."

"Princess, I have great news, the Hero, he has returned! We fought side-by-side in the Battle of Kakariko, there's so much I must inform you of." Impa explained to the Princess.

"I expected as much." Zelda replied, giving Impa another smile, Impa had become akin to a mother after the King and Queen had vanished, "I must rest now though, I'll join my brother and the council tomorrow morning, in order to be informed of recent events." she replied, reassuring Impa with her small, ever present smile.

"Of course." Impa replied, "Good night Princess...and good night to you too, Hero." Impa said with a grin, looking straight at the drape.

Link emerged from behind it, his face more reddened than before, Zelda looking surprised as Impa motioned to her eyes, "You praised the eyes of my people before, Hero, don't look so surprised, it's my job to catch intruders." Impa spent a moment looking from the Princess to Link, and back, "I won't force you to leave Hero, I won't pretend to understand what you two are feeling right now, I am after all, the Princesses bodyguard, not her mother." Impa said withe a smile, adding another "good night" as she left closing the door behind her.

"Hopefully that hasn't distracted you too much." the Princess said, going back to undoing her dress.

Link thought to himself about how her Mother or Father would have dragged him out, he was thankful for Impa's understanding of their past. Link's heart began to beat faster, seeing Zelda's dress fall away from her. "It had been too long." Link thought, as he undid the top to his tunic, setting it aside, before he began to remove the rest, looking on at Zelda, her bare body coming into view. Completely undressed, Link embraced Zelda, both their hearts beating faster than before. After hundreds of years, and many lifetimes they had stopped applying numbers to, they found themselves able to do away with the formalities that came with courtship, as in their eyes they'd been married for centuries, always coming back to once again be youthful in their relationship, and grow old together, knowing that in their old age, those days were not final, they were just the beginning of the two starting yet another new life together.

Sharing a passionate kiss, Zelda pulled Link towards her bed, with the couple collapsing into it. Zelda pulled Link on top of her, her face red, heart beating fast.

"Are you sure?" Link asked quietly

"Always." Zelda said, grabbing onto Link. Slowly she guided Link into her, letting out a quiet moan as she did so.

Link returned the noise as he entered further, looking at Zelda, he felt whole again, his other half finally having returned to him.

The two continued, reaching their peaks not far apart from each other. Link gently laid on his side, taking Zelda in his arms again, with Zelda pushing herself up against him, their heartbeats steadying.

Zelda looked Link in the eyes, the glowing blue of hers, meeting the dark blue of his, "Shall we marry soon?" Zelda asked, still meeting Link's gaze with her own.

"I'd like that." Link said with a smile, he had missed Zelda greatly, he remembered how overjoyed he was when his memories returned, revealing the Princess in his dreams as being real.

Zelda raised her hand, toying with the ring on her finger, "I still have it, the engagement ring you gave me many lifetimes ago, it's true nature has been lost to time, but I remember." she said softly.

Link smiled as he remembered, "I recall how angry you were with me, after breaking that hand mirror, an accident it was, truly." he said smiling as the two laughed, "What better way did I have of apologizing for it?" he asked as he placed his lips upon hers once more.

Zelda remembered the day, her expectations of a simple apology were pushed aside as she instead received a marriage proposal from him, causing her to forgive him instantly, they were married soon after that. "After the festival?" she asked softly, smiling at Link.

"Of course." Link said with a smile, pulling Zelda in closer.

The two slowly drifted off to sleep, no longer having to dream of the other's presence, having each other in one another's arms, sharing a bed for the first time in almost 300 years.

**oOo**

**_Chapter Eight is done!_**

**_Sorry for the lack of action (and the lack of Audrik) in this chapter. I wanted a chapter completely dedicated to Zelda and Link's reunion, for all of you "ZeLink" fans out there! Also, after waiting 291 years to see each other again, I thought they deserved a chapter to themselves._**

**_Lk, I hope this was "fluffy" enough!_**

**_For those of you feeling action deprived though, I've got something planned soon, just wait and see!_**

**_Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	9. Chapter 9

Link dashed through the Castle Town streets, slamming his feet down as hard as he could to get more of a boost as he ran. He could hear the frantic screaming of hundreds of Castle Town's people in the distance, noting that it was slowly getting closer, this part of Castle Town was nearly abandoned, they saw the invading army before anyone else did due to their elevation and evacuated. Link was making good time, having the streets all to himself, save for the occasional dog or cat. Link ducked under an awning as an Argorok Dragon swooped over head, scanning inner Castle Town for stragglers, once it was gone Link began sprinting through the streets again, hiding took up valuable time, but attempting to fight a dragon took even more, especially a dragon of the strong, heavily armored Argorok breed.

Link took a sharp turn into a nearby alleyway, navigating through the maze of walkways until he found the small forgotten passages that lead close to the Castle Wall. As soon as he got to the wall he took out his hookshot, pointing it at the fencing atop the wall, he pulled the trigger, then with a shift of his arm, brought the point of the hookshot down between two of the fence post's points, releasing the trigger, he was pulled up on top of the wall, he yanked the Hookshot's point loose, and jumped down from the wall, sprinting across the Castle Courtyard, "If only they hadn't shut the gates." he thought.

"Mr. Link!" a voice called.

Link looked over to see Sir Yotin, Captain of the Hyrule Castle Guard.

"Mr. Link, please aid us...the invading army, we sealed the gates, but that won't keep them out, we need your help!" the man pleaded, he knew all about Link's combat abilities, and the ability he had to imbue himself and any weapon he chose with the power of his Triforce of Courage, hoping this would drive the enemy force off.

Link slowly came to a halt opposite the man, who's rather massive level of distress was quite clear. "I'm sorry, Captain..." Link said, trailing off at the end.

"What do you-?" The Captain managed to speak before he was cut off, seeing Link running full force towards the Castle door. "Mr. Link, please!" Captain Yotin called as Link moved on, ignoring him.

It pained Link deeply to do this to one of his people, especially a friend like Yotin, but he had to get into the Castle, he soon came upon the door to the Great Hall, with a large contingent of guards blocking it. "I need to get in this moment!" Link exclaimed, nearly out of breath.

"What for?" the lead guard asked, Link could see his eyebrows shift in confusion under his helmet.

"I am the Princess's personal guard for the Goddesses sake!" Link shouted at the guard's leader.

"Than why were you away from her?" the guard snapped, with Link suddenly recognizing him.

"Move aside, Jakob!" Link shouted. Jakob Lirien was an attempted suitor of Zelda's, he was a young Knight of good build and handsome features, but due to their past lives, Zelda rejected his every advance, waiting for Link, and when Link finally came, Jakob was all but forgotten.

"Why would I do that? How about you stand out here and fight with us?" he shot pointedly, his brow furrowing as anger took over his facial expression.

"Jakob, please, I need to get Zelda out of the city just in case the attacking force makes their way here." Link knew they definitely would, his Triforce mark burning, with the Triforce of Power now glowing too, meaning it was in close proximity, revealing Ganondorf's presence in the battle, this was his endgame, he was taking the city, and with his power at the stage it currently was, not even Link and Zelda, with the complete military force of Castle Town behind them could stop him.

Jakob took an aggressive step forward, grabbing Link's tunic with his left arm, pointing his sword at Link's throat, "She was going to be mine! She was so close to being in my arms I could almost feel her presence within them! But then you! You all of a sudden enter the court, your hair disheveled, simple clothes torn and stained, claiming to have slain a beast, and the Princess immediately falls in love with you! What makes you so special?! You low born, dirty, farm boy!" Jakob roared, "She was going to be mine, she and I King and Queen of Hyrule, for the rest of our lives!" he added, his anger growing into fury, as the other guards shifted uncomfortably, too afraid to say anything.

Link took up a calm position, crossed his arms and eyed the sword at his throat, "She was never even _close_ to being yours, Sir Lirien, Zelda and I have always been meant for each other, you need to come to grips with the fact that even though you seem to think she was "close to being in your arms." you never stood a chance...oh...and as for the "why me?" part, it has something to do with this." Link removed his glove, thrusting his hand into the air he willed his Triforce mark to glow a bright, shining gold, the other guards recognized it as the mark of the Hero, and quickly vacated Link's path, with one soldier unlocking the door to the Great Hall. "Let me through, Jakob." Link said calmly.

Jakob Lirien threw off his helmet with his left hand, after releasing his grip on Link's tunic, but kept his sword a finger's length from Link's throat. "Why of all people, did the Goddesses choose a parentless whelp like you?" he said, despair evident in his voice. "Why not me? A brave, strong, high born son of the most important noble family in the land? It doesn't make sense! You don't deserve the title of Hero! I do! You don't deserve the Triforce of Courage! I do!...and you don't deserve Zelda either...I do..." he said, his breathing becoming heavy, with a sudden leap he brought his sword up, Link easily dodged the downward slash, he then ducked a horizontal slash, unsheathing his sword in the process.

"Trying to kill me won't solve anything!" Shouted Link as Jakob slashed madly at him, all of the finesse his movements usually containing being replaced by forceful slashes fueled by rage and jealousy. Link brought his blade up, the reason he had left the Princess's side was to retrieve the Master Sword, with it's power he was now much closer to defeating Ganondorf, but still not close enough. Even with an average sword, Link could best Jakob quickly, Link caught Jakob's blade with that of the Master Sword, a loud clang rang out as the two blades clashed, with Jakob's sword flying back and almost out of his hands. Jakob's sword was forged impressively, made from Goron steel and tailored to fit him perfectly, but the Master Sword was created by the Goddesses, and when coupled with the Triforce of Courage, was beyond powerful.

"I deserve her not you! I deserve all of it! NOT YOU!" Jakob shouted swinging and stabbing his sword quickly, with Link gently knocking aside all of his blows until finally he had enough.

Link purposely made it look as if he stumbled, opening his chest and stomach to attack, Jakob took advantage of this pulling his arm back as far as it would go, Link saw him tense up as he released a powerful stab toward Link, his entire body behind it. Link stepped aside, avoiding the stab, he then raised his arm in the air, holding the Master Sword high, he brought it down on top of Jakob's sword, shattering it like glass.

Jakob stumbled back, looking at what was left of his blade in complete disbelief, "How...how...HOW DARE YOU?!" he roared as he charged Link, preparing to stab him with the jagged, broken stump of what used to be his sword.

Link standing stock still, caught Jakob's wrist, the broken blade almost brushing Link's chest, Jakob struggled against Link, but Link's superior strength kept him at bay, as Link eyed him, almost with pity, until he spoke, that is.

"The Princess, loves...you? I can't see why..." Jakob said through clenched teeth, still trying to force his broken blade through Link's chest. "You're not just a low born farm boy, you have no father, no mother...you're an unwanted bastard." he said, his anger forming his words for him.

Link was at his wit's end, he clenched his fist, raising it in the air and swiftly plowed it into Jakob's face with all the force he could muster. Jakob released his broken blade, falling to the ground, blood dripping from his nose. Link walked around his form, lying on the ground semiconscious. Link strode past the other guards, muttering "Thanks for all the help...", they opened the door to the Great Hall for Link, as he was about to enter Jakob staggered to his feet.

"...This isn't over! This is FAR FROM OVER!" he roared.

Link ignored him completely, continuing into the Castle, smirking with pleasure as the door closed and locked behind him.

He ran up to the nearest servant, looking her in the eye, "Where's the Princess?" he asked urgently, realizing just how much time he spent on Jakob, coming to the realization that Ganondorf's forces would be at the castle gates within minutes.

"She's in the Throne Room, Mr. Link." the servant said, the fear in her voice being clear.

"Thank you!" Link called to her as she ran for the nearest unlocked exit. He made his way up the stairs at as fast a pace as his legs could carry him, he ducked through the hallways, making his way to the throne room, skirting around panicking, screaming servants, guards, and other members of the Castle's Court. He finally found his way to the Throne room, it hadn't been sealed yet, they were counting on the gates and the Guardsmen keeping Ganondorf's forces out, "How foolish." Link thought.

He charged into the Throne room unopposed, his sword and shield both on his back, he saw the King, Queen, and Zelda in the center of the room, surrounded by other Nobles, and societal higher ups, praying for safety within the castle's walls.

Zelda looked up, and rushed to Link, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "I knew you'd come, I love you." she said as she tightened her embrace.

Link embraced returned her embrace, savoring her loving touch as she held onto him, "I'm going to get you out of here, we're not powerful enough to face him yet." Link said, his forehead resting against the top of Zelda's head.

The King made his way over, looking at Link with a serious expression.

"My Lord, please understand, she's not safe here, Ganondorf will not hesitate to kill her when he finds her, with all of us soon to follow, if we're not dead already!" Link said, keeping his volume low so as not to frighten the others in the Throne Room.

The King glanced around, and closed his eyes, listening to the storm raging outside, part of Ganondorf's curse. "So he is here..." the King said, "Please Hero, take my daughter far away, where that madman can't find her, keep her safe..."

Link was stunned, usually the King opposed him at every move, calling Link a brash young man, and even voicing his dislike of his relationship withe Zelda, it seemed he finally came to his senses. "Of course, my Lord, I will do everything within my power and more to keep her out of harm's way." Link replied, noting the King's look of despair, which also carried in his tone of voice.

"Father!" Zelda cried as she broke off from Link, hugging the King tightly, "Please be safe Father." The Queen rushed over, embracing her daughter too, with Zelda echoing the same sentiment. "Please, come with us." Zelda plead with her parents, but even with the sadness within them showing, they remained unmoved.

"We can't." the King said, "If we're all gone Ganondorf will come looking for us immediately, he won't stop until he finds us, if we stay he'll believe you to be hiding here, which will give you time to escape, and when he finds out you're gone, I'll hold him off, I have no intention of letting him find you." the King stated, the Queen nodding in agreement.

Zelda and her parents embraced, tears streaming down their faces, as they were together for what was quite possibly the last time.

A horn blared outside, with a Guardsmen yelling "The castle wall has been breached!" The Guards and soldiers ran from the room, with some Nobles even picking up anything they could use as a weapon and joining them, earning them respect in Link's eyes, with Link noting that this has been the only time in any one of his lives he ever felt even a small amount of respect for a Noble.

"You must go!" exclaimed the King, pushing Zelda toward Link, the King looked Link in the eyes and nodded, with Link nodding back.

As Link and Zelda ran from the room, they looked back to see the King cast a protection spell over the room, magically generated fire engulfing his hands as he prepared to battle Ganondorf himself. Link noted in his mind that the Protection spell would be undone immediately, and even with the King's immense magical strength, Ganondorf would easily strike him down.

Zelda ran along side Link, tears streaming down her face as they made their way to a servants entrance, which went underground, and emerged straight into Southern Hyrule Field.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry." he said as he looked at her, "But we have to stay strong, we need to be Hyrule's salvation." he added, stopping just as they entered the tunnel.

Zelda collapsed in Link's arms, attempting to hold back sobs. "Link, he's going to kill them all, I'll never see my mother and father again!"

Link embraced her tightly, silently acknowledging the truth behind her words, "Soon this will all be over, we'll have defeated Ganondorf, saved Hyrule and it's people, and restored it's beauty." Link said, attempting to offer Zelda a reassuring smile. He looked upon her, the sadness inside her easily pushing it's way to the surface. Link looked her in the eyes, "Remember that beach on Lake Hylia? The one which the sun sets behind? That should be it!" Link exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked, baffled.

"The location in which our wedding should take place." Link responded.

For the first time since he made it to the Castle, Zelda's beautiful smile greeted his face, easily making it's way through her tears. "I'll hold you to that!" she replied. She leaned forward, kissing Link softly with Link pulling her in closer. They were soon jolted back to reality when they heard the sounds of Ganondorf's forces entering the innermost part of the Castle.

Link grabbed Zelda's hand as they ran down the passageway together, soon enough coming to the exit. Link unlocked the heavy iron door, and with all of his strength, pushed it open.

Lying before them was Southern Hyrule field, filled with Ganondorf's monsters. Behind him Zelda used her magic to merge the metal door with it's frame, successfully making it a dead end, thwarting Ganondorf's forces should they attempt to follow. Suddenly a Bulblin was upon him, Link unsheathed the Master Sword, quickly dealing a fatal blow to the Bulblin. Zelda joined Link at his side, her hands glowing with magical energy. Link activated his Triforce, sweeping through the hordes of monsters, the Master Sword easily dispatching them, while Zelda let loose torrents of flame, bolts of lighting, and when confronted with a Stalchild, Stalfos, or Redead Knight, a wave of light energy.

Link and Zelda ran to the edge of the forest, leaving a large amount of dead monsters in their wake. As soon as they made it to the forest's edge, Link noticed a glint and barely had enough time to bring up his shield before the axe of an Iron Knuckle collided with him, sending him through the air, and onto his back. Zelda leapt into the air, sending a lightning bolt at the Iron Knuckle, it's rain soaked metal armor serving as a conductive surface, the lightning brought it to it's knees.

It staggered back to it's feet just in time to see see Link charging it, Master Sword at the ready. the Iron Knuckle raised it's axe, bringing it down to strike Link, but before it could, Zelda caught it's weapon telekinetically, leaving the Iron Knuckle struggling to bring the weapon down from above it's head, but it was too late, Link let loose a quick series of slashes and stabs, weakening the armor further and further until the Master Sword broke through, making it's way straight through the Iron Knuckle's chest. It stumbled back, still retaining it's footing. Zelda released her telekinetic grip on it's weapon, with the blade of the heavy axe dropping straight down onto the Iron Knuckle's head, slicing straight through it.

With the Iron Knuckle dead at their feet, Link and Zelda glanced at each other, running beyond the forest's edge, continuing their trek, as the other monsters in the field looked on, too afraid to follow after witnessing the Iron Knuckle's fate.

Link and Zelda made their way deeper into the forest, when suddenly Link's foot hit something, he fell forward, extending his hands to catch himself.

Link sprang awake, sitting up in bed, hands held straight out in front of him. He looked around the room, confused as could be. He slowly realized he was in Zelda's bed chamber, he surveyed the room, lowering his arms, placing his hands on the bed to support himself as he looked down at the blanket covering him, breathing fast. He soon felt Zelda's warm, naked body next to his, she shifted, feeling the absence of his arms around her. She soon turned around, opening her eyes slightly.

"Link? What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, her tired state evident in the tone of her voice.

Link looked down at her, lowering his upper body back down to the bed, Zelda came closer, cuddling into him as he stared at the ceiling. "I dreamt about our escape from Castle Town...when Ganondorf attacked...during our last lifetime...it felt so...so...real." Link stammered, as Zelda placed her head upon his shoulder, "I really thought that it was actually happening, that I was going through that again..." he said.

Zelda picked up her head, kissing his cheek, don't fear the past my love, you're safe, here with me." she said sweetly, gazing at him lovingly.

Link relaxed, outstretching an arm so that Zelda could come closer, as soon as she did he draped the arm over her back, pulling her in. "I know." he said softly, kissing her gently as she drifted back to sleep. Link began to calm, the cold sweat he awoke in fading away as he began to feel warm, he waited so long to see Zelda again, and here they were, sharing a bed again for the first time in ages. Link relaxed, letting sleep take him, as he enjoyed Zelda's sleeping form cuddled into him. He flexed the arm he held her with, determined not to let her go. He drifted off, as he savored his closeness with his eternal companion and lover.

**oOo**

**_And Chapter Nine comes to a close! Finally decided to write about Link and Zelda's former life, I hope you enjoyed the flashback! _**

**_Ollympian: Thanks for being the first to follow my story, I really appreciate it! Trust me, in the future I'll bulk up the details quite a bit, and thank you very much, for your compliments and your review!_**

**_bobdasin1: You flatter me, truly! I'm glad my story engaged you so, and I'm also happy you're looking forward to Link crossing sword and spear with Volga again, I can't wait to write it myself! Sorry to keep you waiting with Link and Zelda, I had to build anticipation, haha! Thank you so much for your compliments, I'm truly grateful that you'd call my story amazing, it means so much that you'd say that! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and adding me and my story to your favorites! I hope this Chapter didn't disappoint!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: You are welcome, you are welcome! The fluff was fun to write, I predict there will be much more in the future! The way you conducted Link and Zelda's relationship in your story was so gripping! It kept me on the edge of my seat at all times, all the while pulling on my heart strings, leaving me feeling for both Zelda and Link! You're welcome to sigh happily if you wish! ^^ _****_My story is set in a time in which, the Hero and the Princess's existence and rebirth have become topics of study, with the legends detailing the imminent return of their memories and such, I'm glad you liked it, I was afraid it wouldn't be well received, with people being confused as to why everyone seemed to know how it worked. Thanks for being my most consistent reviewer, and a source of constant support, I wish you luck with your stories and can't wait for "Dead Inside" to be updated! =)_**

**_Thank you for the read! _**

**_Best of luck,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	10. Chapter 10

Link awoke slowly, even though just a dream, he felt drained, as if he actually did to run to the Castle, and fight his way through a small army of monsters. He collapsed back onto the mattress, spreading his arms out.

"Good morning" Zelda said, smiling, still looking a little sleepy.

Link turned over, draping his arm over her, pulling her closer into him, "Do you and I have to get out of bed today?" he asked, gazing upon Zelda.

"Unfortunately, yes, my love." she answered, willing herself to sit up, the blanket fell away from her chest, with Link not being able to help but look before she pulled the covers up and over it, "Hey!" she shouted playfully, "There's plenty of time for that later..." she blushed slightly, with Link doing the same.

Zelda and Link pulled themselves out from underneath the sheets, both of them taking glances at each other's bare forms, Zelda made her way into an adjoined room, with Link dropping the underclothes he was about to put on as she called him over. He hurried to the room Zelda was in, to find her slowly heating up a bath, Link smiled, watching Zelda as she lowered herself into the large tub, she beckoned to Link, he made his way over, lowering himself in too, with Zelda situating herself on top of him.

The two of them remained like that for a while, just enjoying the togetherness joined with the warmth of the water, but soon, Link began caressing her body, she moved so as to guide Link's hands, with his hands soon finding their way over her breasts, she squeaked when Link applied a light grip to them, he lowered one arm, pulling Zelda over his lap.

They took turns washing each other, and rose out of the tub, holding onto each other delightedly. After drying off, they both returned to the bed chamber, in which Zelda donned her most ornate white and pink dress, with a silver trim, the Triforce logo emblazoned on the chest. Link pulled on his underclothes, and reached for his white shirt, pulling it on over his bare upper body, soon he added the plain blue trousers he had with him to the ensemble, he quickly recalled the state of his formal wear, realizing he needed to replace it, the former outfit having been torn apart during the Golem Incident, as it was now being called.

Zelda was sitting in front of her mirror, her hair dried, she was brushing it when Link spoke up, "I missed mornings like this, waking up to each other, starting our days together."

"You don't have to miss them anymore, I'm back now, we're together again." she replied as she stood up, making her way over to Link she embraced him tightly, pressing her lips against his, almost simultaneously they said "I love you." the looks in their eyes being able to communicate the deeper meaning that could not be expressed through words.

Link picked Zelda up, carrying her to the bed where he laid down, lowering her on top of him, both of them smiling all the while. "Link! What are you doing?" she asked, the smile remaining on her face.

"Making sure I don't let you go." he said, feeling a warmth inside him flare up as he held onto her.

The two stayed there for an hour, just enjoying the warmth each other's bodies, even through the clothing they had donned, they could feel it. "Link, I have to attend the Council meeting, soon." she said, reluctantly pushing herself off of him.

"How soon?" he asked, not wanting his time with her to come to a close, even if they'd be seeing each other again soon enough.

"Well, I do have time for this." she said, suddenly running to the door, and taking off down the hall with a laugh.

Link knew what she was doing, when they had met as children in past lives they did this often, Link sprang up, chasing her down the hallway, she moved surprisingly fast in her dress, turning corners with ease, always staying just ahead of Link, making her way to a door at the end of the hall she burst through it, emerging in the garden.

Zelda looked around, it had been a while since she had been in this part of the Garden, quickly remembering it's layout, she turned towards a large portion of gathered shrubs, noting that Link was in hot pursuit. She let out a joyful laugh, having not had this type of fun for a very long time.

Link continued after her, he mused to himself about how, even though he was 18, and she was 20, the game they played as children was still not something they saw as beneath them, and still had great fun participating in it. He turned corner after corner, the gathered shrubs making this part of the garden almost maze like.

"Come get me!" Zelda shouted, keeping her pace, every now and then slowing to listen for Link's footsteps. She ducked around a corner, hearing Link growing closer, becoming concerned when she heard two startled yelps, followed by two thuds.

Link looked up, his eyes landed on Minister Hawkwood's stunned form, lying on his back side. "I'm so sorry, Minister, let me help you up." Link extended his hand, the older man clutching it, pulling himself up, "Must be some important papers, if you would rather hold onto them than catch yourself before you fall." Link remarked, seeing the documents tucked under the Minister's left arm.

"They're notes, for the Council meeting today, so yes, you could say they're important." Minister Hawkwood answered, giving Link a slight glare, "Please be more careful in the future." the Minister added.

"What are you up to down here?" Link asked, looking over the Minister's shoulder, trying to spy Zelda among the shrubs.

"Just taking a morning walk, what about yourself, Mr. Link?" The Minister asked curiously, seeing Link looking off into the distance.

Soon Link heard Zelda's voice calling from beyond the nearest wall of shrubs. "Link? Where are you? Are you alright?" she asked, raising her voice so she could easily be heard.

The Minister looked shocked, he turned to Link, glaring at him, anger visible, "Oh...I see, you decided to bring a girl here to impress her, I hope you realize you're abusing the privileges the Prince has given you, I will make sure he will hear about this at once!"

"Minister Hawkwood, please calm yourself." Zelda said, emerging from behind a nearby tree.

Minister Hawkwood spun around, about ready to tell off what he thought would be one of the many girls in Castle Town, but as soon as his eyes fell upon her his jaw dropped, and he froze, suddenly falling to his knees. "Princess, I am so sorry, please forgive my outburst, if I had known it was you Mr. Link was here with, I would have conducted myself much more reasonably!"

Zelda looked down at him, her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, "It's quite alright, Minister Hawkwood." she said, her smile lighting her face.

The Minister glanced back at Link, then up at her as he rose to his feet, "If I had realized you had returned, I would have greeted you personally!" the Minister exclaimed.

"Do not worry yourself with that, Minister Hawkwood, I enjoyed the alone time." she smiled, as the thoughts of her "alone time" with Link flashed through her head.

"Ah, I see, shall I be seeing you in the council meeting today?" the older man asked.

"Of course, Minister." Zelda answered, smiling, "I somewhat missed council meetings"

"I'm glad to hear this!" The Minister said, turning around towards the Castle, "I shall take my leave now, see you in the meeting Princess." he said before turning to Link, "And Good Morning, Hero." he said cordially, moving onward to the Castle.

Link turned his sights to Zelda, she walked towards him, and clasped her right hand around his left, pulling them onward.

"Where are we going?" Link asked, looking at her curiously.

"Can't I just take my soon-to-be husband on walk around the Castle?" she said with a smile.

Link returned the smile, "Sounds reasonable to me." he said

The two walked, hand in hand, with Zelda sometimes resting her head on Link's shoulder. "Our wedding, it could take place in the Castle Courtyard." Zelda suggested, her excitement building. The Castle Courtyard was the traditional location for Royal Weddings to take place, they had been married there before, but after their last lifetime, with Link making good on his promise of marrying her on the shores of Lake Hylia, she found herself missing the Courtyard weddings.

"That sounds wonderful." Link replied, pulling Zelda in close, hugging her tight. The two embraced for what felt like a long time, before they broke apart, not being able to help but smile at each other.

Zelda looked up, taking note of the sun's position in the sky, shielding her eyes from it's full brightness with her forearm. "Link my dearest, I really must make my way to the council meeting, but do not fret, our next meeting shall come soon." she said, looking deeply into his eyes.

Link held Zelda's hand in his during their walk to the council chamber, with the two smiling at each other all the while, the great love between them being quite apparent.

Zelda reached for the door handle, looking back at Link, "I'll be done soon." she stated, gazing at Link, with Link returning her gaze.

"I can't wait." Link replied, as she entered the council room. Sad to see her go, Link made his way to the Great Hall, he looked down from a a balcony, seeing the crowd of guests growing larger, tonight was the main event, the day in which all of the guests from lands near and far were due to arrive, Link awaited this with mixed emotions, he looked forward to seeing the Delegations from other lands, and species, but he knew it was also an opportune time for an attack. Link shoved these thoughts from his mind, turning his attention to his need of a new sword, he made his way down the stairs, suddenly finding himself facing Audrik.

"Hero!" the Prince exclaimed, "I was wondering where you've been, I was worried when I didn't see you up and about earlier, and to my surprise you weren't in your room, where have you been?" The Prince questioned, looking upon Link inquisitively.

Link looked around uncomfortably, not quite knowing how to answer the Prince's question, "You'll...um...find out soon." Link said, seeing the Prince's bewildered look.

"Um...I'm not quite sure what you mean, Hero, but I'll take your word for it, by the way, I'm glad to see you up and about, I was concerned for you after our fight with the Golem...and your, well, experience."

"It's quite alright." Link responded, "I've come back from worse." he said with a smile, noticing the Prince's look of relief.

"Well Hero, I wish I could stay and talk, but I'm late for the council meeting, see you soon!" he called back, running up the stairs toward the council chamber.

Link allowed himself a small smile, thinking of the surprise the Prince was in for. As he made his way through the crowd, multiple people were pointing at him, speaking at a low volume, even though he was in the densely populated Great Hall of Hyrule Castle, he felt slightly on edge.

"Excuse me sir." he heard from behind him, Link turned around to find a Noble looking at him, he was quite short, and had a plump appearance, a trait many Nobles shared. "I couldn't help but notice the Prince spoke to you..._casually_...who are you?"

Link recognized the man as a member of the group that was whispering about him, realizing that they were gossiping about his seeming friendship with the Prince, Link decided he wasn't going to soften his answer and looked upon the small Noble, drawing himself up to his full height, "I'm the Hero of Legend, and you'd do good to address me with respect." he said, his voice being marked with an aggressive tone.

The Noble gasped, hurrying back to his group, Link not being able to make out their conversation due to the noise in the room. He didn't care whether or not they believed him, he was just glad they were leaving him alone. He passed by a large group, listening intently as a tall, physically imposing man spouted war stories, Link stopped when he heard the man exclaim, "They all turned and ran when they saw me with their leader's head on the end of my blade!" he began laughing while the crowd clapped, some of it's members looking uneasy. Link recognized the man as Sir Nawk Ginthorne, Admiral of the Hylian Military. Link, not wanting to interrupt his stories, kept on moving, resisting the urge to correct him, seeing as it was his Triforce powered spin attack that sent the Bulblin forces running, "Could have been another battle, with another Monster's head." Link thought as he laughed to himself.

Link made it outside, making it this day's mission to procure a new sword, he reached into his pack, looking through the many rupees he had, Audrik paid him quite handsomely. Link dug through the red and blue rupees until he found a large silver one, with a line of gold running across it's edges, this alone could get him a more than decent sword. Link tucked it in his pocket, making sure it was readily available.

Walking through the gates, Link continued forward, as townspeople went about their daily business around him. He made his way towards the entrance to West Castle Town, thinking of a shop he visited quite frequently in his former lives, hoping it was still where he remembered it being. fighting through the ever increasing crowds, Link found himself in a line of people being redirected by Guards, the street blocked off, up ahead more guards were using it to move equipment to East Castle Town, Link realized they were using it to dismantle the broken remains of the Golem, the only thought in Link's mind being "Good riddance."

After following the queue onto another avenue, Link began walking west again, making his way through an archway, the Hylian symbol for "West" hanging above it. Link for the first time since regaining his memories, felt like a normal Hylian, Walking the streets, full of people, going about their business while he went about his. He took a sharp right turn, coming to a covered staircase that was wedged in between two buildings, Link read the sign on one building, reading "West Town Butcher", while the other building was left unmarked. Link made his way down the staircase, and to his delight, there it was, "Markus's Curiosities".

It wasn't the place one would usually look for a sword, with smiths and armories seemingly being the obvious choice of where to look for a new weapon, and that is precisely what Link did, up until his visit to the far off land of Termina that is. Link had found many rare and powerful items in Clock Town's curiosity shop, and decided that he'd definitely seek one out when he returned to Hyrule. He hadn't had the chance to do so in that life, the era which was now being referred to as "The Mythical Age", but he did in his next lifetime, he found "Markus's Curiosities", at that time being manned by the original Markus. Link had many dealings, not all of them morally sound, with Markus, but always was able to get what he needed, even if Markus would refuse to divulge how he came across certain items.

Link entered the store, noting a suit of armor off to the side, with the walls being lined with glass cases, containing bracelets, rings, and pendants.

"Ello, an' welcome to Markus's Curiosities, anything I can help you with, Sir?" the young man behind the counter asked, eyeing Link.

Link looked down at the jewelry, he was going to be a married man soon, and yes, Zelda still had their engagement ring from more than a few lifetimes ago, but he thought she deserved a new one.

"That pendant there, with the black stone, it makes you nearly impossible to notice...not invisible, just unnoticeable, good for stealth and such." the clerk said, he was obviously a descendant of the original Markus, but wasn't too similar looking, with just enough of the same facial contours to make their familial relation easy to see.

"Well..." Link started, "I'm to be married soon and-" the clerk cut him off.

"Congratulations Sir, I'm guessing it's a ring ya be lookin' for?" he said with a smile, approaching Link. "That one right there is made of pure gold, with the gem in the center a very rare Great Bay Sapphire, some say it has the power to bring good luck to it's wearer, how'd your lady like that?" he asked, looking at Link.

Link scanned the case, "What about this one?" he asked, pointing to a shining silver ring, a purple gem adorning it.

"Ah! Fine choice, fine choice indeed!" declared the clerk, "That one there wards off evil spirits, I'm not being too sure 'bout it's origin, but I know it does it's job, truly." he said looking at Link once more, "...Be quite a damper if some bad spirit is haunting your honeymoon, yes, yes?" the clerk said, laughing heartily.

Link was becoming irritated, he forgot about the strange way Markus spoke, needless to say, Link was surprised to find it ran in his family. "I'll take them both." Link said, eyeing both rings, the Sapphire adorned ring is the one he wished to give Zelda. Link had sensed something was wrong with it the moment he laid eyes on the ring with the purple gem, there was a reason it warded off evil, and whatever that reason was, with the way Link could feel his Triforce reacting, it wasn't a good, he wanted to get it in his hands before it fall into the wrong hands...or the unprepared ones.

The clerk's face lit up, "Right away sir! Disappointed you won't be, that is indeed my promise!" the clerk said, using a key to open the case, he grabbed both rings, taking them into the back. He emerged a short time later, with one ring in a silver clamshell type package, the other in a black one.

Link checked both, the Sapphire ring being in the silver, while the strange ring with the purple gem was in the black, Link closed both, storing them in a pocket on his pack. He took a few handfuls of red and blue rupees from his pack, counting them out and giving them to the clerk, Link cursed his concern for others in his head, the Sapphire ring was only 3150 rupees, but the ring with the purple gem was 5000, proving Link would pay quite a price (literally) to keep his people safe.

"Anything else I can be doin' fer ya, sir?" the clerk asked, looking at Link expectantly.

"I am in need of a blade, and not one of those mounted on the wall, I want to see what you have hidden" Link said, narrowing his eyes at the Clerk, he pulled out the silver, gold fringed rupee, making sure the clerk saw it, and see it he did, Link could swear his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Ye...ye...yes! right away, Sir!" the Clerk exclaimed, leading Link to a room situated behind the counter. He unlocked yet another door, leading them into a small walk-in closet. Link spied a case that was quite obviously, and very powerfully magically protected. Inside was a sword, it's handle black with silver detailing, the hand guards pushed out and curved up like the horns of a beast, with the silver detailing wrapping itself around those too, in the middle of the hilt sat a red gem, which gleamed brightly, the blade was a deep, glossy black, that seemed to shine, even with little light present.

It reminded him of Ganondorf's sword, but unlike that sword, the Triforce reacted positively, to a lesser degree feeling like it did when in the presence of the Master Sword. "Tell me about it." Link spoke quietly, the sword capturing his gaze.

"'Bout a month ago we bought it from a Zora merchant, he told us it was made using a strange black rock they found underwater, and that gem there, it's magic, it makes the sword light as air, Sir!" the clerk explained.

Link looked upon it, it would do nicely until he could retrieve the Master Sword. "What do you call it?" Link asked curiously.

"The White Sword, Sir" the clerk answered.

Link looked at the sword, scanning it's black blade, "With the blade being that black, why do they call it "The White Sword"? Link asked, the reason for his confusion obvious.

"The way it shines in the sun light, Sir, you'd swear it glows white." the clerk answered.

Link smiled, the clerk quickly undid the protection spells, with Link subsequently reaching into the case. Taking hold of the sword, Link could feel it had great power immediately, he also noted with delight that it was as light as the clerk had claimed it would be. "I'll take it." Link said, sheathing the sword. Making their way back to the counter, Link gave the clerk the silver rupee with the gold fringes, and a couple handfuls of red and blue rupees, the sword was quite expensive, but with the power he could sense within it, and the way it reacted with his Triforce, Link deemed it worth the cost, being a more than decent blade.

**oOo**

Zelda took a seat at the head of the table, having already greeted the Ministers, receiving their greetings in return, glad their Princess had returned.

"Where is Minister Tonbridge?" Zelda asked, noticing his absence.

Farin Zant was the first to speak, "The Prince put him on leave after the Golem incident, my Lady." he replied.

Soon the door flew open, Audrik striding in, "Good mor...Sister! You've returned!" Audrik ran to his sister, hugging her in her seat.

Zelda laughed, "It's nice to see you too, little brother." she responded.

Audrik took a seat, "So how about we update my dear sister on events, and then share the day's news?" Audrik said excitedly, glad his sister was back, not just because it meant less dealing with Nobles and less council involvement for him.

Zelda cut in suddenly, "Audrik...what is this "Golem Incident" I've been hearing about?"

Audrik suddenly became worried, a fearful look on his face, "Minister Tonbridge and the Guild of Sorcerers created a massive stone warrior, at least the size of the legendary "Biggoron", much like an Armos Knight, but modeled after the shape of a Hylian Knight, Minister Tonbridge claimed to have taken all precautions...but it broke from his control and destroyed a third of East Castle Town, thank the Goddesses we had the Hero..." Audrik explained. In his mind he put two and two together and realized where Link had been the previous night, quickly deciding not to think about it.

Zelda looked upon her brother, her eyes containing a sparkle the Prince knew all too well, "Link defeated it?" she asked, smiling at the thought of him, her Hero.

"Yes!" Audrik explained, "He almost died in the process but he did it!, with the help of Impa, Oren, and myself that is..." Audrik trailed off, realizing the error in what he just said. He turned to his sister, an exceedingly distressed look in her eyes.

"Let's move on with the meeting." she said quietly.

Audrik immediately cursed his lack of forethought for having let slip that the hero almost met his end, but continued on with the meeting, not knowing what to expect from his sister later.

"Minister Ryos, what do you have for us today?" the Prince asked, noting his lack of fidgeting as a good sign.

"The Bulblin Empire has pulled it's forces back to their territory, the Dragon Knight hasn't been seen since Kakariko, and no incidents have occurred along our borders." He stated, a happy tone to his voice.

"Great!" the Prince exclaimed, happy to have driven the Bulblin Empire back, Minister Hawkwood, what have you to say?" The Prince asked, shifting his gaze accordingly.

"Everything is in place for the arrival of the Foreign Delegations, my lord." Minister Hawkwood stated, "Also, please never assign me as event planner again, it was a dreadful time." he said, looking off at the wall.

"Fine, fine." said the Prince, "But with everything looking as good as it is right now, I'd be foolish not to." he said, shooting a smirk the Minister's way.

"Actually, that would be my decision now." Zelda spoke, she was correct, "Audrik; did your time without me get to your head? Remember, I am regent, when I am present, authority lies with me."

Audrik's face clearly communicated how stunned he was, while the Ministers around him looked away, realizing the Princess was quite cross.

"Of course, dear sister, I was merely, bantering with Minister Hawkwood." he said nervously, managing to keep his smile.

Zelda looked over the table, "Minister Zant, how is the state of our Education system, with the rise in population I suppose class sizes have increased, resulting in a higher demand for instructors, which I'm guessing you've dealt with?"

Audrik took a seat, watching as his sister took over the meeting, glad she was getting back into practice.

Minister Zant stood up, "Yes, my Lady, I have added 73 new instructors to our schools, the numbers await your confirmation." he said as he handed her a document.

Zelda skimmed the text, then taking a nearby quill, signed the parchment, handing it back to the Minister.

"Thank you, my Lady." Minister Lin said, taking his seat.

"Minister Lin, what news have you brought us from the Ministry of Health?"

Morik Lin looked up at Zelda, a serious expression on his face, "The Cuckoo Flu is being controlled, but two different diseases we're in the process of identifying have broken out, we're doing our best to contain it, but our remedies can only treat these diseases, not cure them, I need you to sign off on a work order, we need the entire Ministry of Health researching this!" he exclaimed.

Zelda took the parchment, looking it over, she signed it quickly, handing it back to Minister Lin. She had seen this before, it was frequently part of Ganondorf's plan to spread illness, in order t weaken her people, Zelda thought it strange he had yet to reveal himself...if even he had been reborn in this era. Zelda's thoughts turned to other threats they've faced in the past, Vaati, Veran, Koume and Kotake, and Zant the Twilight King all flashed through her mind, she hated to think about it, but it could even be a new threat completely. She quickly turned her attention away from the subject, calling on Minister Kendres.

"I've received Viscen's permission to use some of his Guardsmen, I've assigned them patrol routes in the areas that crime is currently at it's highest rates, it's too early to see improvement, but the plan seems promising so far." he said, he then looked the Princess in the eye, a thing not many had the confidence to do. "We need to stop relying on Bokoblin patrols in Hyrule Field, just the other day a Guardsmen was assaulted by an individual in the field he couldn't...or wouldn't identify, we have yet to catch his assailant, and at this point, I doubt we ever will." the Minister of justice said, breaking his gaze of from Zelda's.

"Speak to Viscen, Minister Kendres, I can grant you control over the investigation, but Viscen controls where guardsmen are posted, you'll need to speak with him." Zelda stated calmly.

"Yes, my Lady." Minister Kendres replied.

"Is this all?" Zelda asked, glancing around the room, catching Prince Audrik's eyes for a moment.

Minister Hawkood stood up, "Princess, I believe the best time to do so would be now, seeing as the Festival is in full swing, and your parents have been missing for quite some time."

Zelda looked on curiously, "What do you speak of, Minister?"

"After the Delegations arrive, your coronation as Queen should take place, we've planned it, and have begun setting up or it, you can't rule Hyrule as it's Princess for all your life, with all due respect." Minister Hawkwood stated, taking his seat again.

Zelda looked stunned, "You've begun setting up the coronation...my coronation...without asking me first? Zelda asked incredulously.

"We thought you'd be overjoyed at the idea, Princess." Minister Hawkwood said, the nervousness he now felt being easy to see.

"I'll consider it." Zelda shot, "Meeting adjourned!"

The Ministers filed out the door, with Zelda and Audrik leaving last.

"The audacity!" exclaimed Zelda, "Planning my coronation without my knowledge!"

"Please sister, calm yourself." Audrik said, "If you wish for your coronation to take place another time, I will arrange that!" he assured his sister. Audrik didn't show it, but anger welled up in him too, Minister Hawkwood was good at his job, but took a little too much initiative sometimes, taking actions before asking he or his sister.

Zelda looked upon Audrik, "What did you mean when you said Link almost...met his end?" she pressed, as Audrik could clearly see her worry reemerge.

With a sigh, Audrik began, "We managed to topple the Golem, with Mr. Link hanging from its chest as it fell...the force of it's impact once it hit the ground was too much for his body, we were sure he was dead...if it wasn't for the Triforce he may be..." Audrik winced as he finished, the yelling he expected from his sister did not come. He looked up, seeing her face, a look of distress on it. "The fact of the matter is, that even with all that has happened, the Hero is still alive and well." Audrik said, motioning towards the stairwell.

Zelda turned her attention to the stairs, Link climbing them rapidly, as soon as he made it to the top he was almost knocked over by an embrace from Zelda. Link could tell something was wrong by the way she held him, her arms wrapping around him, tighter and tighter. Link returned the embrace, glancing at Audrik, who merely shot his hands up in the air and backed away, leaving his sister and Link to sort out the matter, while he attended to business elsewhere.

**oOo**

**_Chapter 10 is done, finally made it into the double digit Chapters!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the read, thank you for all of your views!_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked, the concern in his voice quite evident. Zelda was strong, it was not often he saw her like this, after all these ages, he was quite surprised.

"Promise me you'll be more careful...promise me!" she shouted, an almost demanding tone to her voice as Link held her in his arms.

"My love, what is it you speak of?" Link asked softly, wondering what Audrik had said.

"Audrik told me about the Golem...how it came so close to ending your life." she replied, still hiding her face.

Link was confused more so now than ever, near death experiences were common occurrences among his many lives, with Zelda usually warning him not to be reckless as he made is way to rid a far away temple of some sort of evil. "Zelda, I have found myself on the verge of death before, surely this is nothing new, find your strength, my love." Link said, resting his head against hers.

"You've never come this close before...Audrik told me that your Triforce of Courage breathed life back into you when he, Oren, and Impa were sure you had fallen...this is the first time that's happened...the first time circumstances have been that grave." she replied, her voice beginning to shake.

It was true, the Triforce had never independently drawn on it's own power to revive him, and neither had he ever had a near death experience in which he saw faces from the past, as if they were standing right in front of him, he had actually spoken to them, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Groose, Kafei, Anju...his father...it seemed so real...so frightening. "I promise I won't come that close again, I'll be more careful, for you, for us." Link said, placing a hand on her cheek reassuringly.

"Don't leave me alone again, Link...I couldn't bare it..." she said, a tear falling from her eye.

The memory she spoke of struck Link like an arrow, the sharp twinge of pain bringing back something he tried to hard to suppress. "Zelda...talking about that...it won't help us forget it..." he said, a solemn tone in his voice.

"I don't want to forget..." Zelda replied, looking into his eyes, their two shades of blue meeting.

Link felt a wave of internal pain wash over him as he recalled it, eight lifetimes ago it had been, the fact that they could even remember was a testament to the strength of their powerful memories, Link didn't want to remember, but for her he did so, searching his memories and finding it, like a book in a library.

**oOo**

Link spun, narrowly missing a barrage of red spikes, shot from one of Ganondorf's tusks. It was his desperation move, using his Triforce of Power to twist himself into this mutant abomination, hulking and grotesque, it's face boar like, with tusks sharper than a Knight's sword. Link once again dodged one of Ganon's attacks, the ball of fire exploding nearby, sending a wave of heat over him. Zelda pelted Ganon with light arrows, every now and then bringing him down to one knee before he forced her to dodge another attack. Link slashed at Ganon's tail while he was distracted, finding pleasure in the evil King's roar of pain, Ganon spun around, striking Link, with Link fighting hard to hold on to the Master Sword.

As Ganon raised a claw to crush him, his movement was intercepted by a lightning bolt, courtesy of the Princess, his motor functions temporarily impaired, Ganon fell to the ground, struggling to stand, Link took advantage of this, grabbing onto Ganon's red mane, he climbed swiftly, Master Sword at the ready. Ganon arose, swinging violently, attempting to shake Link off, but Link's grip on his mane proved strong. Ganon swung forward, giving Link enough momentum to swing forward at a breakneck speed. Master Sword at the ready he came down hard on Ganon's head, not letting the impact disrupt him, Link drove the sword through his skull, Ganon thrashed violently for a few moments before falling to the ground dead...or so they thought.

Link climbed down, a warm smile finding it's way onto his face, even through the thoughts of the violent battle he had just finished. He walked to Zelda, her sweet smile catching him. Their loving gazes interlocked, when suddenly Zelda screamed, a look of horror on her face; with one last push Ganon used up what life force he had left, piercing Link's chest with a massive tusk. Link could only open his eyes wide with pain and shock as he felt it tear through his flesh, smashing through his spinal column, breaking through his ribs, and tearing it's way out the other side, he fell to the ground, knowing that his lungs and heart had been destroyed completely, his chances of survival nonexistent.

Zelda ran to him, failing to hold back her sobs as a glassy look spread across his eyes, blood beginning to flow from his mouth, the only words he managed to say being "Zelda..I..." before he fell silent, all motion ceasing. Zelda looked up, she noted with pleasure that Ganon was dead, but that pleasure was easily overcome by the intense grief and sadness she immediately felt, cradling her hero and eternal lover's broken body in her arms. He was laid to rest with great fanfare, being the Hero who made the ultimate sacrifice for the land, Zelda holding back her tears then, saving them for when she was alone.

**oOo**

Link looked down, his hatred for Ganondorf had attained a high level before that, but this happening is what drove his anger from a hate formed from his acts against others, to a hate that bloomed from a personal vendetta he and Zelda both carried. The pain was still fresh in his mind, as unimaginable as it was. "I remember..." he said, "But I also remember the next life, the sheer joy you showed when we met again, I'd never felt so loved by you." he said, nuzzling his forehead against the top of her head.

"When Ganondorf took you from me...that was the weakest I ever felt, the most vulnerable..." she said, her voice shaking, "My existence was nothing without you..." she added, eyes full of tears as she looked at Link.

Link could feel tears welling up in his also, he had never seen Zelda this upset before, except for that moment before his life ceased, one desperate last act from Ganon being the cause. "I won't go out like that again!, You know that!" he said, trying with all the conviction he had to reassure her.

"You know...I abdicated my throne to my cousin in that life, I couldn't take sitting on that throne...without you beside me." she said, her embrace tightening.

Link was stunned, in the seven lifetimes since, she had never told him this, to think she'd do such a thing was something he'd never imagined. "I'm here now, and I will fight as hard as I can to make sure that's always the case." he said softly, cupping her chin. He and Zelda had lived six full lives since then, with Link planning to do the same in this life.

Zelda looked into his eyes, unable to resist it, she locked her lips with his, the both of them seeing this as a promise that they weren't going to lose each other again.

**oOo**

Audrik carried himself quickly through the hall, swinging himself behind a pillar, while his Sheikah Guardian, Oren, hid himself in the shadows nearby. Audrik held his breath, hoping he had not been spotted, he was relieved when he heard Minister Ryos's relaxed humming coming from down the corridor. Audrik had been suspicious of Ryos for a while, he fidgeted when he was nervous, and he seemed to only fidget when he had _good news_, this was of course, not true all of the time, but happened with such alarming frequency that Audrik had grown suspicious.

The Minister passed by, Audrik eyeing him from the periphery of his vision, as Oren watched, unnoticed from the shadows. After being presented with the evidence, Oren had come to share the Prince's suspicions, taking note of Ryos's strange behavior.

Ryos was only slightly taller than the average Hylian male, but much slimmer, surprisingly so actually, his body was gaunt as that of a redead, he kept his brown hair long, with it easily reaching his bony shoulders.

Continuing his humming he stopped at the end of the hall, with Audrik noting he showed no interest in, nor did he have a reason to enter any of the rooms. The Minister looked around, craning his neck around the pillars, causing Audrik to scramble behind the pillar he rested on the side of. Soon he got what he wanted, Minister Ryos pulled a seer's stone from his pocket, muttering an incantation in old Hylian, then uttering a word the Prince had't heard before.

With Oren and Audrik listening intently, the seer's stone levitated until it was eye level with Ryos.

"Ryos, why do you bother me?" they heard a voice say, emanating from the seer's stone.

"My lord..I was able to sabotage the Golem, it went as planned, with Minister Tonbridge taking the blame." Minister Ryos said enthusiastically.

"That VERMIN!" the Prince thought, moving to reveal himself, until he spotted Oren, waving at him to stay hidden.

"Do continue." the voice on the other end said, a pleased tone to it.

"It managed to destroy a third of East Castle Town...but didn't make it close to the Castle..." he said, trailing off nervously.

"How was it stopped?!" the other voice asked, sounding impatient.

"The Hero, my lord, with the help of the brat Prince and his wretched Sheikah they were able to bring it down." Ryos answered, anger pushing away his fear.

Audrik looked to Oren, and imploring expression on his face, wanting at that moment to dispatch the Minister permanently.

Oren took up a stern look, signaling Audrik to remain concealed.

"Are you telling me the Hero revealed himself...and even with a magically powered stone giant, you were unable to kill him?" the voice asked incredulously.

"Ye...yes my Lord, I beg your forgiveness for my failure." Ryos said, a frightened tone to his voice again.

"Meet me at once, the Hero's presence means that _the_ Princess Zelda is taking the Throne, we must deal with this at once!" the voice demanded, the seer's stone going inactive before the Minister could answer.

Minister Ryos turned and began to walk toward the exit, his from slumped.

The Prince darted out from behind the pillar, rapier at Ryos's throat, the Minister yelped in fright, his fidgeting beginning.

"My...my...My Lord...what is the meaning of this?" He asked, not at all aware the Prince had been listening to the entire conversation.

"Who were you talking to, I might lessen your sentence if you tell me, planning to kill the Hero, now that's bad, and then plotting to do away with my sister, that makes it so much worse." Audrik said, putting his rapier to the Minister's throat.

"I don't know as to what you're referring my lord, please release me!" begged Minister Ryos as he twitched uncontrollably.

Suddenly a deep voice came from behind the Minister, "Do what he says." Oren said as he looked down at the stick thin man before them.

Minister Ryos suddenly took out his sword, clashing with the Prince momentarily, then turning around to slash at Oren, who effortlessly dodged the strike.

The Prince ran up, slashing downwards, with Ryos catching the strike, suddenly a great sword smashed down next to Ryos, with Oren shouting, "Now's your time to surrender!" the look on his face serious. The Minister quickly reached into his pack, withdrawing a bomb, Oren grabbed the Prince, pulling him to safety as the bomb went off, leaving a massive dust cloud.

Oren and Audrik looked up to see Ryos dashing down the halls, every now and then letting out a curse. Audrik and Oren gave chase, swords drawn.

**oOo**

Link and Zelda smiled at each other, their tears fading, the warmth they felt when they were with one another welling up in their hearts. Suddenly the calm was broken by the alarm sounding, Link drew his sword, noting it's light feel, while Zelda's hands began to glow, charging her magic in preparation for what this threat might be.

"Keep watch for Minister Ryos!" a guard called as he ran by.

Link grabbed the nearest Guard, Zelda right behind him. "Guard, what's happening?" Link asked urgently, a look of concern on his face.

The Guard looked at Link, and suddenly spying the Princess behind him spilled all he knew, "Prince Audrik and Sir Oren caught Minister Ryos conspiring with an outside force through a seer's stone, the Prince has put out a warrant for his arrest on the grounds of high treason!" the Guard exclaimed, "He's fleeing as we speak!" he added, sounding quite alarmed.

"Shall we?" Link asked Zelda.

A smile flashed across her delicate features, "We must find him at once." she said, locking eyes with Link.

The two tore off down the hall together, Zelda keeping pace, even with her large dress.

**oOo**

**_Chapter 11 is done, I hoped you enjoyed the read, even if it is a bit short!_**

**_Elf Warrior Knight: I'm glad you liked the dream Link had of his former life, I wanted to get some of the back story out there, I always find flashbacks to other lives intriguing, so this won't be the last one! I'm really glad you liked my rupee and sword concepts, I was worried it was a bit heavy handed. thank you for your reviews, it was awesome to see them pop up like that, I'm glad I had such good timing posting the next installment haha! I hope you enjoyed the reads! =]_**

**_And thank you to ravegrl96 for the follow, it means a lot! _**

**_Almost 1000 views! Thank you so much for reading!_**

**_Best regards,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	12. Chapter 12

Link bounded down the nearest hall, Zelda beside him, her dress swishing as it came in contact with the floor beneath them. Up ahead a contingent of Guards ran by, swords at the ready, Link and Zelda turned, following the group closely.

"What's happening?" Zelda questioned as soon as the Guards stopped.

"We have him right behind this door, my Lady." the Guard replied, eyeing the door cautiously.

Link readied his sword, as did the other Guards after a shuffling noise was heard from behind it, behind them, Zelda's hands glowed brightly, preparing to defend Link and her Guards if necessary. Suddenly the door burst open, there was a clang of swords, and much shuffling of feet against the stone floor. Link looked up and found himself locking blades with Audrik, while the Guards to his right were apologizing profusely to Oren.

"Audrik? What are you doing here? We heard that Minister Ryos was behind this door." Link asked, the curious tone in his voice strong.

"We were in pursuit of him, and he seemingly vanished, even with the eyes of a Sheikah I couldn't discover his whereabouts." Oren said, a very uncharacteristically annoyed tone to his usually emotionless voice.

"Well, give up we shall not." Zelda said glancing at Link, her brother, and Oren, "Minister Ryos has some very sensitive information that he may have not conveyed to his Master yet, we must find him before he gets too far."

The Guards nodded in agreement, fanning out through the corridors, while Link, Audrik, Oren and Zelda stood, gathered close together.

"You're right sister." Audrik stated, glancing at Zelda, "I should have acted on my suspicions sooner, that way we wouldn't be in our current predicament."

"Afterthoughts are worthless ones." Zelda replied, the seriousness in her tone reflecting the severity of the situation.

Link looked around puzzled, the Minister could be anywhere in the Castle by now, and even with all of the Guards searching for him, who knew what tricks Ryos may have up his sleeve.

Oren narrowed his eyes, their deep red beginning to glow slightly, any movement and he would see it, it wasn't long before his eyes were caught by something at the end of the corridor they stood in. "There." Oren stated quietly and calmly, nodding at the end of the hall. The group approached slowly, with Link and Zelda both attempting to take point. Soon they were but a mere arms length from the corner, and without warning, Link sprang around it, coming face to face with Minister Ryos, the Minister made a startled noise, and grabbed a sack he had tied to his belt. Link ran out him, sword pointing at the Minister's chest, when suddenly, after throwing the sack to the ground, an enormous cloud of smoke burst forth and filled the hallway, with Link swinging his blade madly.

"Link!" Zelda called, running through the smoke, coughing every few steps, when suddenly someone pressed a piece of cloth over her moth from behind, she knocked the individual's hands away, whirling around to see her brother, offering her the cloth.

"Sister, it's dangerous to breathe this smoke, please take the cloth!" he said, voiced raised, placing a piece of cloth over his mouth.

A clash of swords was heard up ahead, with Audrik and Zelda making their way towards the sound, their vision becoming blurry, the smoke irritating their eyes. Off to the side Zelda noticed movement, seeing the silhouette of Oren dashing through the smoke, his eyesight almost completely unhindered. Zelda noticed three other forms following, more than likely belonging to Impa and whichever two Sheikah she chose to follow her.

Link's blade was intercepted by that Ryos, the Minister raised his sword, slashing downward at Link, with Link blocking, replying with a horizontal slash to the right. Minister Ryos avoided the slash, pulling back, he readied a stab, Link faked to the left, then faded to the right as the Minister made his move, Link slashed diagonally downwards toward the left, the tip of his blade catching the Minister on his shoulder. Minister Ryos lost his concentration for a moment, looking at the tear in his clothing and skin, Link took the opening and slammed his shoulder into Minister Ryos, the two careening through an open doorway. Finding themselves in an office chamber, Link closed the door behind him, readying his sword, standing guard as the injured man, lay on the floor clutching at his shoulder.

"If I were you, I'd surrender now." Link said, looking down on Ryos.

"Really? And why's that?" the Minister asked, a tone of condescension to his voice.

Link was starting to become annoyed with the man. "Because you're injured, and you're trapped, are you not?" Link asked, agitated.

"Actually, Hero of Legend, it is you who's trapped." the Minister said, a smile working it's way across his face. The Minister muttered an incantation in Old Hylian, and threw up his hands, light flowing forth from them, strange glowing walls of orange light encasing the room.

"This changes nothing." Link said, marching towards Ryos, sword pointed at him.

Suddenly the Minister was back on his feet, slashing quickly at Link, and due to his sword's magically induced weightlessness, Link caught each and every one of the strikes, deflecting them with ease, retaliating quickly. The Minister was driven back, his upwards strike having been knocked aside by a horizontal slash from Link, the two ran forward, locking blades once more. Link locked eyes withe the Minister, with something striking him about them, not knowing what, Link broke from their stand-off, slashing downwards, his slash being blocked by Ryos. The Minister made to stab Link, with Link leaping out of the way, and with a strong swing of his sword, Link knocked the Minister's arm far off to the right, then took advantage of the opening, pushing his blade through the Minister's chest.

Link turned around, hearing a thud behind him as he did, he started to wonder what Zelda would say, it wasn't often he killed other Hylians, he couldn't quite remember if they had wanted him alive or- Link whirled around, seeing a stain of blood expanding through the sleeve of his shirt, he made for his sword, which he had sheathed, but was knocked over onto the nearby desk. Link tried to right himself, an was met with an enormous pain in his right shoulder, he looked over and noted that the Minister had stabbed his blade straight through his shoulder, in order to secure him to the table.

"Sorry about that, just wanted to make sure you didn't go anywhere, or attack me, that is. I need to get this trans-location spell ready without any distractions." the Minister said in a matter of fact manner.

Link looked up, fighting through the pain in his shoulder, he looked upon the Minister, being able to look straight through the sizable chest wound Link had inflicted upon him. "H..how are you..alive?" Link asked through gritted teeth.

The Minister stood up, looking Link in the eyes, a serious expression on his face, with Link noting that none of his wounds were even bleeding. "That, Mr. Hero, is something for me to know, and you to ponder while I finish this trans-location spell." the Minister said with a smile, returning to scrawling sigils on the room's floor. Link fought against the pain, managing to prop himself up on his elbows, his blood running down the sword that impaled him onto the desk. The Minister turned around, his face at first forming a stunned expression, which quickly faded to annoyance. "Hero, I must ask you to stop that at once, the Master would be quite displeased if I brought you to him in sorry condition, he is quite excited to meet you." Minister Ryos said, returning to his knees, writing out more sigils. Link was shaking with the effort it took to stay upright, but after a few more moments, fell back to the desk, he noted a wet sensation underneath him, slowly coming to realize how much blood he had lost. He glanced over at the Minister, who was distracted by a seemingly distant banging on the door. "You stay right there." the Minister said sarcastically as he ignored the banging. Then he heard it, a female voice, Zelda's voice, calling to him, her tone frantic. Link was snapped back into full consciousness, he looked over towards the corner of the room and spotted his sword, still sheathed, Link recalled the Minister knocking it off during their struggle, before pinning him to the table, Link called upon his Triforce of Courage, remembering how it reacted with the blade, he extended his fingers as his Triforce mark began to glow brightly, his sword slowly beginning to draw near.

**oOo**

"He must have some manner of warding spell active, we can't break through." Impa said, she and the other Sheikah had been attacking the door with their Great Swords, but to no avail, the door not budging.

Zelda rushed to the door, hitting her fist against it, tearing the lavender silken gloves she wore. "Link! Link!" she called as she continued battering the door. It was obvious something was amiss, a strange orange glow had appeared from under the door, with the sounds of the struggle between Link and the Minister ceasing.

Audrik ran up to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself, sister, this barrier shall be felled soon, and Minister Ryos brought to justice!" he exclaimed, a look of conviction upon his face.

Zelda cast her gaze downwards, her worry turning to anger, she felt a rage growing inside of her, the likes of which she hadn't felt in ages, she moved forward, coming close to the door, she shifted her feet into a fighting stance, with Impa, Oren, and the two other Sheikah, Ara, and Trokon, looking on curiously. Audrik had never seen his sister in a state like this before, and moved to approach her when he was nearly blinded by a bright flash from the back of her hand, her Triforce of Wisdom roaring to life, surrounding her body in a golden aura, letting out a scream she pulled back her hand, and after a moment, flung it at the door.

**oOo**

Link held out his hand, his sword levitated slowly, with the Minister taking notice.

"No!" he yelled, racing to take hold of the blade, but before he could make it, it flew handle first into Link's grasp. He ran at the desk Link was on, making to remove the sword from his grasp when suddenly the door behind him blew open, his warding spell falling apart around them, he whirled to find the Princess herself, drawing on her Triforce's power.

Link moved as much as he could, the sword still pinning him to the table, Minister Ryos moved backwards, Zelda's golden aura surging around her, her eyes settling on him. Link readied his sword, and as soon as the Minister was close, slashed at his left arm, his blade moving straight through. The Minister screamed as he watched his severed limb fall to the ground, and then curiously disappear in a puff of black smoke. Link fell back against the desk, letting out a yelp of pain as he moved against the blade in his shoulder.

The Minister looked around panicked, there was no way to get the Hero into the trans-location circle now, he had to go himself before he was caught. Minister Ryos dashed towards the circle, hearing the Prince yell "Stop him!" from behind. He looked back, seeing the Princess fall to her knees, her golden aura diminishing.

Prince Audrik and the Sheikah were in one stride's length of the Minister before he yelled a word of old Hylian, the circle he stood in suddenly erupting in a green light, leaving only a glowing mark on the floor, the Minister having vanished. Audrik turned his attention to the desk, seeing Link laying upon it, sword through his shoulder, blood dripping over the edge of the desk. "Good Goddesses! Someone help Mr. Link!" he shouted, clearly overwhelmed by the day's events.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed as she ran to his side, she held his head in one arm, resting the other on his chest, he met her gaze, watching a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm...I'm alright..I've been though worse." Link said quietly, sounding as if he were out of breath, his senses were dulling, the blood loss becoming quite severe. Impa and Oren ran over as a group of Guards entered the room.

"A little late aren't we?!" the Princess shot at them, causing them to stumble back, her infuriated gaze falling on them.

"Princess, there's nothing they could have done." Impa said, resting her hand on the Princesses's shoulder.

"I know..I just...don't want to lose him again." the Princess said, Impa nodding, understanding. Zelda slowly released Link, placing a hand over her eyes as he yelled out in pain as Oren carefully removed the sword from his shoulder, so as to lift him onto a stretcher, brought to them by the Guards.

Zelda ran along with the Guards as they rushed to the infirmary, knowing Link needed immediate medical attention. she placed a hand on his forehead, looking into his eyes, "I love you." she said, a small smile forming through her concern as smile formed on Link's face, his eyes settling on her.

**oOo**

Audrik walked around the circumference of the trans-location circle, looking up at Oren, "Is there any way we can find out where he went by what he wrote here?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

The Sheikah Trokon looked upon it, "Only if we knew what he said before he vanished, the circle generates the energy needed for the trans-location, you have to verbally state where you want it to send you." he said, joining Oren, Ara, and the Prince.

"I'd trust his word." Oren stated, "Of all of our number, Trokon is the most magically versed.

"Great." Audrik said sarcastically, looking out the window onto the grounds below, he watched as the crowds of people flowed through the courtyard, the games continuing as usual, the festival attendees not even being aware of what had just transpired, for all the Prince knew the Minister could have merely warped himself into the middle of the crowd, blending in with them in order to slip away. "So, for all we know some of our most valuable information is being handed straight to an unknown enemy of our Kingdom." Audrik stated, casting his gaze downward.

"I assure you, we will find him soon, we Sheikah always do." Oren assured the Prince, with Ara and Trokon nodding in agreement.

The Prince pondered what he had seen, the Minister was obviously wounded, but did not bleed, his arm was severed, but no where to be found...Audrik grew more concerned, what in Hyrule is Minister Ryos?

**oOo**

Zelda sat by Link's bedside, with the help of a red potion he healed quickly, and to Zelda's amusement, he was quite ready to get out of the Castle's infirmary and back to his own devices, which of course included her.

"Calm yourself, my love." Zelda said with a smile, placing a hand on Link's forearm.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't pinned onto a table with a sword." Link said, looking over the room.

"True, but you were" Zelda answered, Link was always so foolish and stubborn, she wished he would just rest once in a while.

"It's healed, gone completely." Link answered, wincing as he moved his arm back and forth as proof he was alright.

"The wound may be gone on the outside, but is still healing inside." Zelda said sternly, placing her hand on Link's opposite shoulder.

"Point taken." Link said with a sigh, "My apologies for being rude, you know I love you." he said, a small smile forming on face.

Zelda leaned in, kissing him on the cheek, "I know." she said cheerily, a joyful smile on her face, the stage had been set for her coronation as Queen, and whether or not she chose to go through with it, she'd make sure she'd have Link by her side.

Link sat up, turning so his legs hung over the bed, he pushed himself off, standing up, he put on another shirt which had been supplied by a Guard, as his was heavily stained with his own blood, a small shiver traversing his spine as he recalled the strange fact that Minister Ryos seemingly didn't bleed, nor did a grievous chest wound have any effect on him. Link pondered this shortly, staring at the ground, until his attention was grabbed by Zelda returning, having left to fetch them water.

"Link! You need to rest!" she exclaimed, a look on her face akin to what a parent would give an unruly child.

"I will rest, in our bed chamber." Link said, a wide grin on his face, as he bolted from the infirmary.

"Ugh." Zelda groaned as she gave chase.

A jolt of pain hit his shoulder every step he took, but it was nothing compared to what he had felt when the wound was fresh, over his many lifetimes he had become used to dealing with pain of all sorts, it was hard to avoid when one made a living of traversing monster laden temples and dungeons, besides, it was fun to have Zelda give chase for once, in the lifetimes they had met as children, they had put the rule in place that he'd always try to catch her, he was never one for rules. He soon came upon the bed chamber he shared with Zelda, darting into it after unlocking the door, he ran to his pack and pulled out the silver clamshell package, opening it to see the gold, sapphire adorned ring was still present, he was about to make his way back towards the door when the other, black clamshell package caught his attention, he didn't want to check it, the ring contained inside made him nervous, on his way back from Markus's Curiosities he had scrawled a rudimentary containment spell inside of the packaging, in order to keep whatever was inside the ring, inside the ring, as one of the few things that wards off evil spirits, is an even stronger evil spirit.

"Link! In every lifetime I think to myself, that just maybe you'll cease your immature ways, but I clearly must not get my expectations too...what is that?" Zelda said as she entered, noticing the object in Link's hand.

Link whirled around, taking his mind off the strange ring that remained in his pack, he walked over to Zelda, looking into her eyes, "I know you still the engagement ring I gave you, from all those lifetime's ago, but I thought it was time I continued the tradition." he said, revealing the ring to her.

Zelda placed a hand on her chest, "Link, it's beautiful." she said softly, looking up at him, "My apologies...for calling you immature." she said.

Link slid the ring onto her finger, "It's okay, you're right, I can be quite childish sometimes." he said with a smile, "I just wanted you to catch me for once." he added, a smirk on his face.

Zelda smiled in return, reflecting on the first time he had chased her through the Castle's garden, trying to avoid the Guards, it must have been at the very least 700 years ago, at that time she and Link still had yet to regain their memories, but still recognized each other somehow, she and Link both thought he truly was a Kokiri then. She laughed about it, falling into Link's arms, resting her head against his chest. "Link, what is your family name in this life?" she asked curiously.

Link looked slightly confused, "Well my love, if you must know it's Arrethron." he said, "Why do you ask?"

"I've just recalled all the times you came to me, with no family and only one name, it's nice to know you have more in this life." she replied, looking at Link, a sweet smile on her face. "You must take me to your home village, and allow me to meet this family of yours." Zelda stated, her smile growing.

Link smiled, closing his eyes, "Yes of course, my sister will not be able to contain her excitement." Link answered, remembering his promise to Nika that he'd return safe. "By the way, when did the Nohansen name replace that of House Harkinian? Link asked curiously, in their last lifetime, Zelda had been "Zelda Harkinian Hyrule".

"I believe it was my grandmother's husband who introduced the Nohansen name." Zelda said placing her hand on her chin in thought. Suddenly she looked up at Link, a look of realization on her face, "When we marry the new family name will be yours!" she said excitedly. Link had always taken whatever her name at the time had been, due to a lack of his own, but in this era, it was different.

"Zelda Arrethron Hyrule...sounds nice." Link said with a smile, embracing Zelda, they looked into each other's eyes, their lives always brought trials and tribulations beyond compare, but the thought of their shared future always saw them through it.

**oOo**

Outside the Castle the crowd parted, townspeople scrambling to out of the way of an enormous black Carriage, being drawn by horses the size of which could not be found in Hyrule, they were covered in armor, and moved aggressively, pulling the imposing Carriage behind them, it was plated with Goron steel, spikes lining the top of it.

The festival's crowds looked on, captivated by the sight, flying on top, a black flag, in the center a gold circle containing a purple background, a gold sigil the shape of the sun in the middle, the crest of the Ambi family, the rulers of Labrynna. This was the first time the Labrynnians had been invited to the festival since the war, Princess Zelda making a point of doing what her father would not, forgive them.

Inside the Carriage, Prince Erris looked out across the masses of people, he had seen much of Hyrule on his way to the Castle, seeing for the first time what his father wanted so wholeheartedly to take. Prince Erris turned, his black hair cascading over his shoulders, he glanced up through the Carriage's skylight, looking at the Castle's various towers and turrets.

"Now I know what my father died for." He said to himself, a dark tone to his voice.

**oOo**

_**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! A lot of progress in this one!**_

_**Lady Kiridia: I'm glad you like how their interactions go, I wanted to fluff things up a bit as you can see. As for the flash back, in which Ganon and Link's battle ended in a "draw" so to speak, it took them some time to come to grips with it in their next incarnation, but as the ages progressed, it slowly became something that made them stronger as a couple, with Link and Zelda realizing how fragile their lives actually are, with Link's death forcing them to realize that one of them can be torn away from the other, and that they have to be careful, but unlike everyone else they know they'll always be reunited in their next life, which always does lead to risk taking. There are certain things that have hurt their relationship, like Link's feud with Jakob in their most recent former life, but they always come back from these things, no matter what. And as for the traitorous Minister Ryos, it's quite obvious he's not what he seems! Thanks for the review! =]**_

**_Thank you, and as always, best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	13. Chapter 13

The memories of Minister Ryos's betrayal, escape, and seeming invincibility still fresh in his mind, Audrik stared from the balcony, being six floors above the floor of the great hall, nobles pushed and shoved their way into the enormous hall, from up here Audrik couldn't tell who they were, but it made no difference as they were all the same to him.

"My Lord, should you not be greeting the newly arrived guests?" Oren asked, stepping out from the shadow of the pillar he leaned against.

"I have Minister Hawkwood doing the honors." Audrik responded plainly.

"Forgive me for speaking so freely, but you are their Prince, I'm sure they'd appreciate your greeting far more than that of Minister Hawkwood."

"This is true." Audrik said bowing his head, so many things weighed on his mind, the attack on Kakariko, the Golem's assault, Ryos's betrayal, and now he owed Minister Tonbridge an apology and had yet to reinstate him on the council...his _sister's _council. "Many things distract me, I fear that any greeting I give may seem less sincere than it usually is." he answered, smiling slightly.

"My Prince, what troubles you?" Oren asked, he didn't need the Prince to tell him something was wrong, he knew just by looking at the him, he basically raised the Prince into the man he was now.

"It's just, with all these things that have happened, from what I've been taught, the Hero usually begins his fight at an earlier age than this, the Hero is 18 now, and it seems like whatever's out there, threatening my land and those beyond it is trying to catch up, here we were, sitting in our false sense of security, while a pawn of this dark force worked right under our noses." the Prince said, his expression grim.

"You speak of Minister Ryos." Oren said, glancing at the Prince.

"Correct." answered the Prince, "Whatever it is we are faced with this time, it's proving to be more brazen than past attempts, that man, Ganondorf, he would never raise and army and attack without his presence being known first, and hell, most times he's taken the throne, he brainwashed Hyrule's army into doing his bidding. Even after all this though, where is my sister? She returned but has only made her appearances during council meetings, she hasn't once ventured down to the Great Hall to greet our guests, she leaves this to me, I'm the one sending orders, I'm the one dealing with royal matters of higher priority than Minister Hawkwood is cleared to sort out, and I can almost guarantee you that I will be the one to deal with this Minister Tonbridge matter. Do not get me wrong, Oren, I love my sister, but the arrival of Mr. Link has her beyond distracted, they are together in the bed chamber they now share at all times, Mr. Link is my friend, but I feel he needs to allow my sister to focus on her position as Princess, instead of having Minister Hawkwood and I deal with all of Hyrule's affairs." the Prince said, sighing and leaning against the balcony's guard rail. "All those townspeople, out there in the courtyard, playing games, and competing in contests, their lives are so simple, but they dream of being a royal like me, or a noble like them, they have no idea what comes with it."

"Prince, your sister and Mr. Link, they...have been romantically involved for centuries, they have only just encountered each other again after three centuries of being apart, I feel we cannot understand this feeling, the way they are now, may only just be temporary, give them time to rekindle what they had in their past lives, besides, you are doing rather well when it comes to putting Hyrule in order, if your sister sees this, she may start treating you like more of an adult." Oren stated, his tone perpetually neutral.

Audrik looked upon his guardian, one eye wide open, the other slightly narrowed, "Sir Oren, I had no idea you were a relationship expert of this high a degree." the Prince said, I smile working it's way onto his face.

"Though I do not express emotion, it does do not elude me." Oren said, nodding his head slightly at Audrik.

It was undeniable Oren had emotion, he had made displays of frustration most frequently, and only recently made a display of sadness, during the Hero's supposed death. The times it was most evident though, was when he was with Impa or Lemuria, it was a secret only known to the Royals and the Sheikah Tribe, Oren and Impa were bonded in the Sheikah equivalent of marriage, Lemuria being their daughter, which is why Impa trusted her with Zelda's well being to such a degree, if one observed Oren closely, they might see the look in his eyes soften when seeing them, something Oren himself would not be quick to admit. The practice of hiding emotion was an ancient part of Sheikah society, and even though it was now outdated, Oren continued the practice, in order to pay tribute to his ancestors.

Oren stepped forward, standing next to the Prince as they watched the servants dart through the crowd of Nobles, he walked, with Oren at his side, to the courtyard window, he peered out, seeing numerous carriages arriving, the flags of lands near and far atop them, most noticeably he saw that higher up Zora and Goron chieftains from all lands were finally arriving, the Zora were cultured, kind, and courteous, but Gorons were raucous, noisy, and caused damage every year, Audrik liked the Gorons. He looked down at the third floor outdoor balcony, the servants were putting the final touches on it, readying it for what could be his sister's coronation, the thought made him undeniably nervous, she'd be standing there, in the open with only a compliment of guards at her side...well not exactly, he'd be there, and so would the Hero. Audrik tilted his head upwards, looking to the night sky, the stars glowed bright, Audrik noted with satisfaction that every time a bird tried to fly out, or in, they'd instantly collide with an invisible barrier, a ripple in the air following it's impact. He had hired Master Orvue, the second highest ranking sorcerer, after Minister Tonbridge (who was on leave at the time) to repair and replace towers damaged or destroyed by the Golem's rampage, and he did just that, the magical forcefield around Castle Town being intact and at full strength.

"Shall we make our way to greet our new arrivals?" Oren asked, looking at the Prince.

"We shall." Aurdik answered, leading the way as he and Oren ventured to the floor of the great hall.

**oOo**

Link caught himself with one arm as he fell over, his other arm entangled in his formal tunic, he righted himself, pulling the shirt over his head, and finally leaning down to pull his black trousers up from his knees, he quickly fastened all the strapps and tied all the strings necessary to keep his formal outfit on. Donning formal wear was always difficult, he spent most of his time throwing on casual clothes or armor, not delicately pulling on fastenings of various types, all while doing his absolute best to avoid damaging the fragile black fabric, and the gold and silver threads embroidered into it. He turned, giving the last strap a less than careful yank. He looked into the mirror, his new formal wear fit him better, the clothing actually being tailored to him, the last set he had, which had met it's fate at the hands of the golem, belonged to Oren, and to Link's dismay, was slightly too large for him. He pulled on his cuffs, and looked back to see Zelda in her underclothes, quickly putting a dress on, beginning to tie the strings in the back.

"Weren't you the one who said I had to hurry?" Link asked with a smirk.

Zelda shot him a glance and rolled her eyes, "You dressed faster than I expected." she said, focusing on fastening her dress, when suddenly she felt Link's hands guiding hers as she did so, it was something he had done in all of their past lives, it was something she really liked, and he knew that.

He stepped away, watching as Zelda turned, the white dress she wore swishing around her, and slowly settling at her sides, her wavy blonde hair settling over her shoulders, chest, and back. Link smiled, Zelda still made him feel a bit weak in the knees. She took his hand as they left her bed chamber. Link looked down at her hand, grasping his as they descended the stairs, a compliment of guards walking ahead, and behind them. As they made their way closer Link became increasingly aware she was not letting go of his hand. This struck him as odd, Zelda usually kept their relationship private, preferring the Nobles and other higher-ups didn't see her affection for Link in the open, she had always been told it was unbecoming of a Princess and future Queen. "You're not letting go of my hand?" Link said, a hint of inquisitiveness in his voice.

Zelda slowed, a slightly hurt look upon her face, "Do...do you wish for me to do so?" she asked in a hesitant manner.

"No, it's just, you always wanted to keep our relationship out of the public eye, I'm just...not used to this...I like it" he answered, Zelda's sweet facial expression returning.

"Our relationship is not meant to be a secret." she said, "People like to see the Hero and the Princess together, I'd like to finally put our relationship in the public eye, I want all to know that I love you." she said, gazing upon Link.

"I would like that." he answered with a smile, gripping her hand tighter. They finally made it to the second floor, they began to descend the grand staircase, coming to a stop on the landing before the final flight of stairs, the guards formed three lines, one on either side, and one behind, as Minister Hawkwood, dressed in ornate formal wear approached standing diagonally to Zelda's right, while a group of men carrying horns of various types gathered opposite him, diagonally to Link's right. Link looked out across the massive crowd in the hall some members of it taking notice, while others carried on. Monsters of any size and strength had no effect on Link, but being in front of this massive a crowd unnerved him slightly, Zelda noticed this, stroking her left hand over his, and smiling at him vibrantly.

Minister Hawkwood looked at Link and Zelda, "Princess, are you and Mr. Link ready?"

"Yes we are." she answered, her tone upbeat and joyful.

Minister Hawkwood turned to the group of horn players, "We are going with introduction number three, one and a half times normal speed, begin on my count."

Link looked over at the Minister, who, with a wave of his hand began their playing. The horns sounded, a short crescendo was all it took to grab the attention of everyone in the room, and some in the courtyard who were able to see in through the open doors.

"Ladies, Gentleman, people of the court, I present to you Princess Zelda, and her Fiance', Sir Link of House Arrethron!" the man shouted, somehow projecting his voice throughout the entire room.

_"__House_ Arrethron?" Link thought.

The Great Hall erupted in applause and cheers, Link looking over the crowd, analyzing all the faces of the Nobles, seeing sincerity in most, but envy in others, to his side Zelda waved and smiled at the crowd, she had hundreds of years of practice, but to Link this might as well be new, he stiffly waved too, with some Nobles frowning at him.

Zelda began to speak as the crowd's cheers died down, "Hello everyone, thank you for coming to Hyrule's annual Summer Festival, so far the season has presented us with challenges and tragedies of the most unwelcome sort, the siege of Kakariko claimed many lives, as did the Golem's rampage, but what it did not do was break our spirits, we Hylians have emerged from situations of all types, our true strengths shining through any oppression one might attempt to force on us, monsters do not frighten us, and those who control them do not weaken us, together we've made it through everything, and that's why Hyrule stays prosperous, our economic standing being the envy of the lands around us, and our public health the best it can be. We will not falter, we will not bow before evil, and we will not surrender to threats of any sort, thank you for making me proud to be your Princess, and on this night your Queen!"

The crowd began to cheer more wildly, with Zelda smiling, waiting for silence to fall again, she looked down at her hand, setting her sights on the golden ring, the dark blue sapphire sitting on top of it. "I thank you for your undying bravery, and your kindness, I would next like to announce that I will soon be married to Sir Link, of House Arrethron! The Hero of Legend!" she shouted for all to hear, raising Link's hand into the air, their hands together, fingers intertwined. The crowd's cheering came even louder than before, the crowd realizing they were watching history unfold.

Link began to smile, his hand raised, intertwined with Zelda's. He watched in amusement as the crowd cheered wildly, he wasn't used to this, even after he saved Hyrule he always managed to keep a low profile. Up above he noticed all seven Sheikah leaping through the shadows, scouring the crowd for any sign of a threat, ready to pounce on it immediately, whatever it may be.

Zelda lowered their hands, readying herself to speak once more, "Without further ado, I will allow Minister Hawkwood to announce our guests." she smiled, giving the crowd one last wave before she stepped back, gesturing to the Minister to stand in front of them.

"I present to you, King Laorik, ruler of the Hyrulean River Zora! he said as a procession of Zora strode in, their King being very tall and well muscled, it was quite a departure from the Zora Kings of the past, especially King Zora XVI.

"The honorable Denizens of Death Mountain, and their leader Chief Darbraken." a long line of Gorons walked in, the vibrations of their steps shaking the floor of the room, at the end of the procession, an abnormally large Goron, a sand colored beard on his face strode in, an enormous steel hammer, ornate designs covering it, was in his hand, leaning up against his shoulder, he looked almost exactly like Darunia.

"From the East, the Chancellor of Holodrum and his family." Surrounded by Guards, the governing family of Holodrum walked in, waving to the gathered crowd.

"From the land of Holodrum, Chief Elder Magnar!" Another group of Gorons walked in, their leader the same size as Darkallin, with a far larger white beard. The Gorons of Holodrum began to beat their chests and howl the moment they saw their Hyrulean brethren, who returned the gesture, startling many of the guests present in the room.

"From our neighoring land of Termina, Mayor Thadean Met of Clock Town" The Mayor walked in, Clock Town Guard surrounding him.

"The esteemed Great Bay Zoras and their leaders, the Indigo-Go's" The Zora band walked forward. their current members looking exactly like the former members Link remembered meeting, and playing on stage with as Mikau.

"The Snowhead Gorons, and their Chief Darmani V, descendant of the great hero of the Snowhead Gorons." The Snowhead Goron's to began to beat their chests and howl, the Gorons of Hyrule and Holodrum responding.

Link's attention began to stray after Minister Hawkwood introduced Princess Kayala of Gamelon, he looked upon the walls, portraits of past rulers caught his eyes, Link being able to recognize more than half of them, stained glass windows in the upper reaches of the hall, running along walkways depicted sages from different eras, Link smiled when he saw the depictions of Darunia, Saria, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and Rauru among them, they had been the first sages he had united, and they had left an everlasting mark on him. Link's wandering mind was suddenly snapped back to attention, hearing something he hadn't quite expected.

"Prince Erris of Labrynna!" Minister Hawkwood declared, men clad in black armor, with violet and gold detailing stretching across their suits walked in, hands on their swords, in the middle walked a man around Link's age, who was dressed the same, though from his armor hung a cape, the Ambi family crest adorning it, his long black hair hung around his shoulders, while his hand hovered above his sword's hilt. The crowd cheered and clapped just as much, but their was somewhat of a cautious feeling to it, the recent war with Labrynna didn't just hurt relations between the ruling classes, it had it's effects on everyone, many fathers and sons had died in the war with Labrynna, all because King Marick wanted Hyrule, it's natural beauty was envied by other nations, but none risked their own people, their own land, to take it like he did. It was obvious the Labrynnians were uneasy, their fingers twitching at their swords, as if to ready themselves for an attack they were almost sure was coming.

"I'd like to welcome our special guests from Labrynna personally." Zelda said, waving Minister Hawkwood out of the way, "They are our guests, I invited them with the intention of repairing the mistakes of our fathers and bringing friendship back to our lands once more." Zelda said, smiling at the Labrynnians, their forms relaxing as they made there way into the Great Hall.

Link watched as they walked away, and almost as if he knew, Prince Erris turned around and looked at Link, the Prince had a serious demeanor to him, which caused Link to grow suspicious, but Link knew if he brought this up with any one, they'd pin it on a prejudice against Labrynnians, with Link's father having died in the Hyrule-Labrynna war being the perfect reason for such a conclusion. As if on queue Prince Erris smirked at Link, before following his Guards to the area of the Great Hall designated for the Labrynnians.

"Glad that's over, are we?" Zelda asked, a playful tone to her voice.

"Wasn't the worst thing I've been through." Link answered, returning the tone.

Link noticed Zelda's grip on his hand tighten, looking up ahead he saw Princess Kayala talking to Audrik, swishing her dress, and every now and then draping her arms around his neck, "Is something the matter?" Link asked, finding Zelda's reaction quite humorous.

"Just a moment." Zelda answered, a growling tone to her voice.

Link scanned the room, suddenly seeing a familiar face, his looks distinguished him from your average Zora, his blue markings had more character, his head-tail being a different shape than the others. Link walked over until he was within arms reach of the Zora. "Excuse me, are you the guitarist of the Indigo-go's?"

The Zora turned around and smiled, "What is it, you want a pictograph, a signature?

Link stood almost stunned, the Zora hadn't been there for his introduction, so Link thought to introduce himself, "My name is Link, I'm the Hero of Legend...as they call me."

"Right! I knew you looked familiar!" the Zora exclaimed, "Maybe it is I who should be asking for _your_ signature." he said with a laugh.

"Are you descended from the original Mikau?" Link asked, unable to hold back his curiosity any longer.

The Zora's face adopted a somber expression, "Yes...I am...why?"

"I knew him in one of my past lives...he was a good man." Link answered, Mikau's story had been the one that touched him the most, when he transformed into Mikau he was bombarded by memories of fame, friendship, love, and his painful end at the hands of the Gerudo Pirates. It hurt to know he had to leave Termina, and leave the Zora, leave Lulu without Mikau.

"I'll drink to that." The Zora answered with small smile.

Zelda approached Link from behind, grabbing his shoulder, snapping him out of his reminiscing. "Link, do you know him?" she asked cautiously, wondering why Link was talking to a Zora from Termina.

"I was acquainted with his ancestor in one of my past lives, you must remember my stories about my time in Termina." Link answered smiling.

The Zora bowed, "Princess Zelda, I am honored to meet you." he said, lifting his head as Zelda extended her hand.

Zelda shook his hand, "The honor is mine, even in Hyrule I have heard of the Indigo-go's, what may I address you as?" she asked with a smile.

The Zora glanced over at Link, a broad grin on his face, "Mikau." he stated.

Link smiled, "It's been nice to meet you."

A voice behind them caught Mikau's attention, "I better get back, Japas needs me, I never imagined I'd meet the Hero of Legend and the Princess here, it's been an honor, I hope we meet again." the Zora said, smiling before he went off to help his bandmate.

"You've met some interesting individuals, my dearest." Zelda said to Link as they walked away.

"I can thank the Goddesses for that, my love." Link replied with a smile, taking Zelda's arm in his own. "What had you so vexed?" Link asked curiously, recalling the moment from earlier when she had left his company.

"Oh...I...well...Princess Kayala is trying to find her way into Hylian politics, I wasn't about to let her use my brother as the means to that end." she answered.

"Are you sure you're not just being his over-protective big sister?" Link countered teasingly.

Zelda playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "Watch your mouth, or you might sleep in your own bed chamber tonight." she teased in return, before lying her head on his shoulder as they both laughed.

**oOo**

Prince Erris sat slightly hunched in his seat, examining the crystal glass that contained his wine, he set it down, looking over at his bodyguard, "Am I correct in assuming they won't try to poison me?" he asked, smirking at the man.

His body guard was an abnormally tall, well built man with waist length hair so blonde it was almost white, he had a short, pointed beard of the same color on his chin, his eyes emerald green. "I wouldn't know, I could boil it for you if you wish, see if anything happens." he said with a grin.

"Prince Erris, correct?" a short man asked, approaching the Prince from behind.

"Yes, who are you?

"My name is Krin Gavan, you might recognize me as one of the most important men in Hyrule." the man said grinning.

Prince Erris motioned towards his bodyguard, who had gone from a relaxed position, to sitting bolt upright, "Get to the point, or I'll have him throw you halfway across the room." the Prince said, completely unamused with the man's boasting.

The man made a short nervous laugh, "What a delightful sense of humor you have, Prince!"

The Prince and his bodyguard exchanged annoyed glances, but decided to hear the man out.

"I was going to ask you to do away with that obviously lowborn boy who is with the Princess, when I look at you, I see a warrior of unequaled prowess, hell, I have half a mind to go over there and challenge him myself, I was going to sweep Lady Zelda off her feet tonight." the man said, smiling to himself.

"You would lose." the Prince said plainly, not even looking at the man.

Krin Gavan was visibly stunned, "Wh...wh...why do you say that?" he asked, the frustration in his voice obvious.

"Because he's the "_Hero of Legend_", or were you not here for that part?" Prince Erris retorted.

"And how do you know that?" Krin asked the Prince, a condescending tone in his voice. "I can tell just by looking at him, I can see the power of the Goddesses, flowing within him...and her." the Prince said, placing his eyes on Zelda.

"Well then, will you consider my offer, I'll pay you 8000 rupees, what's that equal to in Labrynnian currency? 16000?" Krin said with a laugh.

The Prince grabbed the back of the Krin's neck with all the force he had, causing the smaller man to make a short pained gasp.

"What are you doing? You know not who you trifle with." Krin said through gritted teeth.

"Just so you know, if an associate of mine had done his job correctly, you wouldn't have to worry about the Hero, and the Princess would be all yours to get rejected by, but he failed, and the Hero is still alive, tell me, do you know what that means?" Prince Erris asked, channeling magical energy to his fingers.

"Wha...what?" Krin asked beginning to sweat.

"It means you could implicate me in the Golem's rampage...now, do you know what that means?" The Prince said, his smirk turning into a wide grin.

Sweat dripped down Krin's face, "What?" he asked quietly, the fear in his voice clear.

"_It means I have to kill you."_ the Prince said, a maniacal tone to his voice, all Krin could do was let out a short squeak as the Prince shot a bolt of electricity into Krin, killing him almost instantly. Prince Erris kept a hold of his neck, and slowly lowered Krin's head onto the table, subsequently placing the wine next his head, then pushing it over, spilling it on the table. "Looks like the type to drink himself into this kind of state, does he not?" the Prince asked his bodyguard.

"Was that really necessary?" his bodyguard asked.

"Yes, he insulted my land! Labrynna is an economic wreck at the moment, but 8000 rupees are hardly worth that much to us!" the Prince shot, his anger boiling over within him. Ever since the war with Hyrule ended, Labrynna had been left devastated, the economy was always in poor condition, poverty was common, and diseases spread like wildfire, with healers and potion makers in short supply, even the protector of Labrynna, the Greart Maku Tree was dying. Prince Erris grew up having to do his best to remedy these issues, his father having died in the final battle of the war, the battle to protect Labrynna's border. The King of Hyrule made sure they received no help, wanting to see his vengeance come in the form of Labrynna being cut off from the other lands, killing it from the inside out, but the one who had hurt him, hurt his land and his people was dead, now it was his young son on the throne, the King of Hyrule made Erris pay for his father's mistakes, something Erris was could never forgive. Only recently Holodrum had come to Labrynna's aid, but all Princess Zelda did was reopen Hyrule's borders to Labrynnian citizens, Prince Erris didn't want to send his people over to Hyrule, he wanted the Labrynna he had heard existed before the war back, he vowed he'd restore his land at any cost, _any_. "Shall we go say hello?" Prince Erris asked, nodding towards Link and Zelda.

"I won't attack an unarmed opponent." his bodyguard said, staring ahead as they walked.

Prince Erris took out a seer's stone, and tapped it three times, his Guards fanned out, positioning themselves close to the Castle Guards on duty, Erris looked around, seeing his other allies had gotten his message, noting the black cloaked figures moving swiftly, and unnoticed up against the walls of the hall, slowly extending long and thin blades from their sleeves. The Prince turned and shot a confident smile at his bodyguard, "You and your Knight's honor, don't you ever think it gets in the way, Volga?"

**oOo**

_**Here it is, the big night! Everyone's here, including some mysterious guests invited by Prince Erris, who is quite the troubled person.**_

_**Lady Kiridia: Don't apologize, your theories are awesome and well thought out. I hope this explained some of Prince Erris's character, and I hope it gave you more theory fuel! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Shout out to akiaookami, Encyclopedia of Awesome, Hyrule147, LuLu911, and Kibec for Favoriting and Following, thank you!**_

_**For those who are unaware, the Indigo-Go's are a Zora band that essentially also serves as the Terminian Zora's governing body in Majora's Mask, they are not my creation.**_

**_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_As always, best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ten years ago**_

Prince Erris hid under a table in his bed chamber, his bodyguard staying close, intermittently laying a hand on the shoulder of the terrified young boy. Off in the distance the sound of bombs exploding, men screaming, and horses running could be heard drawing nearer, the war was no longer an invasion of Hyrule as his father planned, it was now a fight to protect Labrynna. King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule was not a cruel man, but a fierce one, his land was attacked, and not only did he push the invaders back, he brought the fight to them, threatening to take what was theirs after their failed attempt at stealing what is his.

Erris looked up, watching his bodyguard pacing the room nervously, "Sir Volga, are we going to die?"

His bodyguard looked caught off guard, the light green of his eyes being visible just underneath the fringe of the helmet he wore, "Not if I have anything to say about it." he said calmly, doing his best to bring a feeling of safety to the young boy, but there was none to be had, tears rolled down his face as his bodyguard looked on, his nervousness growing. Labrynna's borders had been breached two weeks prior and already the Hylian forces had worked their way into the heart of Labrynna, fighting through town after town, with their fight now literally on the Castle's doorstep.

"Is my father dead?" the Prince asked quietly, keeping his face buried in his arms.

Sir Volga looked at the Prince, not sure what to say, he knew there was little to no chance of the King being alive, he joined his elite group of Knights in trekking to Labrynna's border, to help his soldiers defend it, with the fight being so close, he would have undoubtedly returned to collect Erris and move further away from the attacking force, but he hadn't. "I'm sure he's fine, busy defending the Castle is all." Sir Volga said, casting his gaze downwards, completely aware of his lie.

"Are you sure?" Erris asked, looking up at the tall man, clad in black armor, complete with the Ambi family crest, his white hair falling over it.

Before he could answer a loud banging came, shaking the chamber door. Sir Volga raised his spear, "Who's there?" he asked, adding a threatening tone to his voice.

"Sir Tallus, Sir!" the voice answered.

Sir Volga hastily undid the locks, allowing a contingent of guards entry. "What's this all about?" he shot, angry at their intrusion.

"We need your help, Sir Volga, the Hylian army, they've pushed passed the front lines, they're headed for us, you're the most skilled warrior we have, you're assistance is necessary!" the man answered, his panic showing through.

"You know I can't help, the King ordered me to stay here and guard Prince Erris, he is the heir to the throne and must be protected." he said, looking menacingly at his fellow Labrynnian Knight. "Get the Garo to help you." Sir Volga said as he turned towards Erris, the young boy's frightened look growing more serious.

"They are helping, currently the Garo are the only thing stopping the Hylians from entering the Castle, if we don't get the help we need, there will be no throne for Erris to take!" Sir Tallus shot at Volga.

It was true, the Labrynnian invasion of Hyrule was unprovoked, and done without warning, why the King had done it was anyone's guess, but there were surely no good reasons behind his sudden and quite massive decision, the King of Hyrule would be furious about this, and Volga knew just as well as all of the other Knights that Labrynna may soon become just another part of Hyrule. "Fine, my assistance is yours, but I must do one thing first." Volga said, walking towards the Prince. Kneeling down he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I must take my leave now, but only to protect the Castle, I will return, you have my word as a Knight." Sir Volga said, smiling at the young Prince.

Erris said nothing, continuing to stare at the floor, wondering if the Hylians would execute him, when suddenly he was distracted by a scraping noise. He looked up to see his bodyguard walking backwards around him, with his spear he was scraping a circle, complete with strange sigils into the ground. "What are you doing?" the Prince asked, his breathing heavy.

"This circle will protect you, it will form a magical barrier around you no weapon may pierce." Volga replied as he finished the circle. He tapped his spear against a sigil to Erris's right three times, and the circle began to glow, with a barrier of light shooting up around Erris. Volga walked to the door, joining the other Knights, with one last look, Volga nodded to the Prince, before the door was shut and magically sealed.

Erris waited all night, his heart pounding, he had heard the Hylian forces not just breach the Castle walls, but blow them down, he heard them enter the Castle, he heard men falling throughout the halls, the clanging of swords and screams echoing into his small chamber...until it all just stopped. There was no warning, no sound that let him know the battle was over, everything just went quiet, but not a calm quiet, it was a grim, dead type of quiet.

Erris every now and then gazed out of the window, seeing men far below pacing back and forth, it had been an entire day since he had seen Volga, or anyone for that matter, he slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, placing his face in his hands, his father, Volga, everyone he knew were almost definitely dead, could he be the only surviving Labrynnian citizen in the Castle? His stomach ached from hunger and his eyes felt heavy from sleep deprivation, but he paid no mind to this, only worried about what had happened to those he cared about, and being concerned about what would happen when he was inevitably found. He let sleep take him though, not being able to resist his fatigue.

He was awoken by the sound of yells from the courtyard below, he ran to the window, through which he could see men being executed far below, without a doubt Knights and other courtiers that survived. He felt sick, running over to a chair as fast as he could, he moved it closer the table in the middle of the room. Erris looked at the circle around him, it was the only safety he had. The Prince rested his head on the table, but soon shot bolt upright when a loud banging came at the door, the Hylians had found him, they were forcing the door open. Erris threw himself to the ground, placing his hand on a sigil right as the door blew open, the magic keeping it shut dispelling in a blue flash of light.

Erris couldn't see a thing through the barrier of light around him, but he could hear.

"Looks like we found someone, ey? Reckon it's the Prince?" a voice asked.

"Probably, considering we haven't found him yet, and that's a pretty powerful barrier spell protecting whoever's inside there." another voice answered.

Erris moved underneath the table as a ripple went through the forcefield, meaning someone touched it.

"Damn! That thing hurts!" the first voice said.

"Of course it does, it's pure magical energy formed into a solid construct meant to protect whoever's inside!" the other voice answered.

"Stow the attitude, Elgon!" the first voice said.

"Read a spellbook every now and then and I wouldn't have any reason to correct you, Viscen." the second voice retorted.

Erris covered his mouth and held completely still so as not to make a sound, not wanting to make it any more obvious he was there

"Hello? Anyone behind this barrier?" the first voice called.

Erris heard someone else enter, the two voices quieted, when the newcomer spoke.

"I assume you've found the Prince?" he asked, a tone of authority to his voice.

The two voices from before tried to answer at the same time, they both stopped mid-sentence, a silence following. Having seemingly worked it out, Erris heard the second voice answer, "We assume so, King Daltus, my Lord."

"The King? The King is here?!" Prince Erris thought, his heart pounding, he feared this may be his last day, as the King called for the barrier spell to be broken.

Within minutes another individual entered the room, soon, after an incantation, the barrier around Erris began to grow dim, it's form shimmering, it all of a sudden shattered like glass, each individual piece breaking into nothingness upon coming into contact with another object.

Erris struggled as he was dragged from the room, but what was an eleven year old boy to do against two full grown men, let alone Knights. The Prince grit his teeth as they held his arms, every now and then swearing when he'd make an escape attempt. Erris looked up, seeing a bearded face staring down at him, the man's hair was a golden color, his eyes a glowing blue, the Prince locked eyes with the man, not wanting what little authority he had left to be forgotten.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"King Daltus of Hyrule." Erris answered coldly.

"Good good." the man said, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"We attacked you, so you did the same." Prince Erris replied, the plain expression he had never changing.

"Smart boy, I see your father hasn't bothered lying to you, tell me, do you know why he attacked my land?" the King asked, keeping his eyes locked with Erris's. "He attacked because he coveted Hyule's beauty, it's diversity, he wanted the chosen land of the Goddesses." the King said without waiting for Erris to answer.

"I don't want it, I wish my father didn't either, that way he wouldn't be dead." Erris said, casting his eyes downward.

"What do you want?" the King asked.

"For you to leave us alone!" the Prince exclaimed.

Some of the men present laughed, with a look from the King making them shut their mouths immediately.

"Prince, what you're father did...it was not your fault, that much is true, I won't take Labrynna, I won't take your throne, it's all yours if you agree to one thing." the King said, his gaze seemingly looking into Erris's mind.

"What?" the Prince asked quietly, relieved he wasn't going to be executed, but still scared.

"You're father has taken you on walks through his troop's camps? Has he not? I've done so with my little girl many times...I see it as a way of showing my children how they live, giving them a respect for those who fight to protect them, I want her and her brother to appreciate the soldiers and Knights that have sworn allegiance to them...now...did your father do the same for you?" the King asked, his sharp gaze still upon Erris.

"Yes." Erris answered.

"When you were in those camps, did you notice things other people seemed not to, shadows darting around seemingly unseen, silhouettes attached to nothing?" the King asked.

Prince Erris knew immediately of what the King spoke, when he visited the Soldier's quarters with his father, he had not just seen Labrynnian soldiers, but strange beings flitting about, seemingly unnoticed by everyone, once or twice the Prince had seen a soldier interacting with one of the shadows, but when questioned his father claimed he didn't know what the Prince was talking about.

"Yes..." Prince Erris answered.

"Those things are minions of an ancient and terrible power...one that your father summoned to aid him in taking my land, that power's presence will bring desolation to Labrynna...will save your Land from it?" the King asked, furrowing his brow.

"My father would never do such a thing!" Erris exclaimed, "My father only wanted what was best for Labrynna, he would never threaten it in such a way!" Erris yelled, his anger building.

"My offer will expire soon, young Prince, and with it, your place as Prince of Labrynna, which will only remain if I decide not to take it after all, that is." The King said, his voice adopting a harsh tone.

Erris dropped his head, doing his best to hold back tears, "Whatever you want, I'll do it." Erris answered, wondering what they had in store for him.

The Knights restraining him descended the stairs into the main hall, pulling him with them. Other soldiers laughed as the Prince stumbled, and fell, the only thing keeping him upright being the Knights holding him, soon an enormous pair of black doors came into view, Erris's father had always told him never to go near these doors, and open it under no circumstances, not that he knew how to.

The King looked at Erris once again, readying himself to speak. "As a ruler you must make sacrifices for your people, there are hard decisions to be made, and great losses to be had, I needed to make sure you're willing to do so." the King said, looking downwards. "I'm sorry to teach you that at such a young age...and I'm sorry for what's about to be done.

The Prince pulled on his arms to free himself, but the Hylian Knights were strong, as they made it to the door Erris looked upon the bodies of fallen soldiers and Knights being carried out into the courtyard. The Prince almost looked away...until he saw it...Sir Volga's body lay on the floor, dried blood trailed from his mouth, while fresh blood still dripped from the numerous breaches in his armor. Prince Erris began to pull harder against the Knight's grip.

"Leave him alone! Leave my bodyguard alone!" he yelled, the soldiers barely acknowledging him until the King spoke.

"Leave him" the King said, with two soldiers moving away from Volga's body.

Prince Erris kept his eyes on Volga's unmoving body, doing his best to restrain another emotional outburst, soon enough though, he was distracted by the the doors unlocking, multiple molded metal bars and tumblers moving in and out of place, allowing the doors to swing open. From inside inhuman sounds came, roars it sounded like, the Prince was led in, still trying to look back at his deceased bodyguard, his attention was immediately brought forth, though, as he entered the room he stared ahead in abject horror, finding himself completely unable to move. With all the effort he had left he turned King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule, Erris's face revealing the terror he felt, the King looked down at the boy, who seemingly was unable to speak, his only words being. "I'm sorry."

**oOo**

Link held Zelda's hand tightly as she weaved through the crowds, ignoring the calls of Nobles and dignitaries, as the target of her search, her brother Audrik was proving strangely elusive, even though he had just been seen.

"Slow down for moment!" Link called as Zelda darted through the Great Hall, pulling him along with her.

Zelda came to a stop, turning to face Link, "Are you telling me the Hero of Legend can't keep up with a Princess in a ball gown?" she asked Link, closing her eyes, flashing the beautiful smile Link knew so well.

Link knew she was teasing, but couldn't help but take the challenge, "Fine then, back to our "quest" we go!" he said enthusiastically, sending his smile back at her. Before he knew it Zelda was off again, resuming her search for her brother, humming a slightly faster version of the Royal Family's song, the song he came to know as Zelda's Lullaby centuries ago.

"Princess, Princess!" a man called from their left, with Link almost running into Zelda, not expecting her to stop for him.

"Chancellor Lawrence, hello!" she said, giving a small smile.

The man eyed Link as he walked up, looking him up and down. "I must congratulate you Princess, my own marriage ceremony was great fun, I'm hoping for all the same and more for you and this fine specimen!" he said with a laugh, slapping Link on the shoulder.

"Ah yes." Zelda said as she wrapped an arm around Link's, "We met right here in this hall, many years ago, and we've been in love ever since." she said smiling at the the man. It was a half truth, they had met in the Great Hall most of their lifetimes, but not this one.

Link extended his hand, "Link Arrethron, glad to make you acquaintance." he said, giving the man a friendly smile.

"Link! A strong name indeed! I am Chancellor Lawrence Yuno of Holodrum! May I say, if my own son was old enough, I'm sure you would be quite the challenge when it came to winning the Princess's affections!" he said, laughing all the while.

Link laughed along with the man, even though it was mostly forced. "Thank you, I suppose." Link said to the man.

"I had no idea you had..err...such plans." Zelda said, an uncomfortable tone in her voice.

"I meant no offense Princess! Just saying, this is one fine fiance' you have here!" he said, "Well, I must go find my family, they've never been to Castle Town, and I'm sure they're finding the attractions just marvelous, bye for now!" he continued as he turned, departing for the time being.

"Well...he certainly was...nice." Link said, reflecting on the man's comments.

"He's quite the character." Zelda replied, a happy tone in her voice as she leaned her head on Link's shoulder.

"Princess Zelda?" a female voice came from behind them.

Link noticed Zelda's facial expression sour, before putting on a sincere looking smile as they turned around.

"Princess Kayala!" Zelda said, mock enthusiasm in her voice, "Tell me, how are things in Gamelon?"

"They go well, quite the opposite of how things usually seem in Hyrule." she said, a smirk forming on her lips as she twirled a strand of dark hair with her index finger.

Link felt Zelda's grip tighten, knowing she was becoming annoyed.

"As you probably know, we're in a state of peace and prosperity at the moment, I'm sure Gamelon is in a condition that's almost similar. Zelda shot back, her friendly tone and smile disguising the jab.

"Trust me, we know prosperity well." Princess Kayala replied, "By the way? What may I ask was that urgent matter you had to pull your brother away for?" she inquired, maintaining her smile.

"Family matters." Zelda replied, her eyes meeting the Kayala's.

Link looked on uncomfortably as the two Princesses locked eyes, their smiles slowly fading.

"I can't seem to find my bodyguard...mind if I borrow your fiance'?" Princess Kayala said, her smirk growing larger.

"I'm sure your bodyguard is asleep somewhere around here, I'll have my guards awaken him at once." Zelda replied, never losing her smile.

Princess Kayala scowled, "Bye for now Princess, I must find your brother and resume our conversation...as we were so rudely interrupted earlier." Princess Kayala said as she turned and walked away, her green dress swishing behind her.

"Of all the arrogant!" Zelda started, before placing her head in her hand, "She reminds me of how I was before I regained my memories." Zelda began, closing her eyes.

"Typical Princess, she is." Link said, holding Zelda close, "Something you're not" he added with a smile.

Zelda turned to Link, a smile finding it's way onto her face, she moved her face towards his, but stopped midway as she sensed a presence growing near.

"Sister! Mr. Link!" Audrik exclaimed as he came upon Zelda and Link, he looked up, seeing how close his sister and Link currently were, "Oh, I see you two were about to...uh..sorry for interrupting but...have you seen Princess Kayala? I lost her after you pulled me aside to talk...I did not know Deku-babas in the Castle Gardens was a problem, and I'm not sure what I can do about that, sister, I mean thanks for telling me and all but...back on the subject...do you know where she went?" Audrik asked with a smile.

"Audrik she's just-" Zelda said before Audrik cut in.

"Allow me to stop you there sister, but if a foreign Princess is giving me attention, I will gladly have it." he said with a laugh.

Link let out a short laugh before Zelda slapped him on the shoulder, shooting a glare at him before returning to Audrik.

"Sister, I'm not a child anymore, I can handle myself." he said, sending his smile at Zelda.

Zelda began massaging the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, "Very well brother, last I saw her she was headed that way." Zelda said, pointing towards the eastern portion of the hall.

"Thank you, dear sister!" Audrik said before turning to Link, "Mr. Link, you were supposed to be my personal guard, were you not?"

"I accepted a promotion." Link said with a smile, looking at Zelda.

"'Tis alright, I was just teasing anyway, Sir Ginthorne agreed to be my bodyguard for tonight while Oren is busy watching over the Great Hall...he's quite fond of telling me about the time he beheaded a Bulblin commander...do you know this story?

"I believe I've heard once or twice." Link said smiling, not revealing he had seen the event take place.

"Ah, I see!" Audrik said looking from Link to his sister, "Well, off I go, wish me luck!" the Prince called as he ran off.

"Sorry he's so stubborn." Link said, "If my sister was chasing after someone I wasn't fond of I would do my best to put an end to it." Link said with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding...I can always count on you for that." Zelda said, nuzzling her face into Link's shoulder.

**oOo**

Prince Erris stood in what he believed to be the middle of the hall, Volga behind him, "Were they running from us?" he said, an amused inflection in his voice.

"I believe the Princess merely saw someone she wanted to speak to." Volga said plainly, slightly disappointed the Princess and Hero had disappeared into the crowd before he and Erris could make it to them.

"Well, I for one-" Erris started, the seer's stone in his pocket was flashing brightly, the Prince looked over at Volga, motioning towards the nearest exit into one of the interior halls.

The two started towards the doorway, with a Castle Guard trying to prevent them from doing so.

"Excuse me! Guests aren't allowed-!" the Guard exclaimed, falling silent the moment Erris placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Sleep." Erris said as the main slumped and fell. "Proud of me for not killing him?" Erris asked, turning to Volga, smirking, with the latter not responding.

Erris and Volga made their way down the hall until they could barely hear the festivities beyond. "What's this about?" Erris asked, as the seer's stone levitated to eye level. The stone dropped almost immediately, falling into it's inactive state. "What in the..?" Erris said, frustrated.

"Watch out!" Volga said, pushing the Prince behind him.

Prince Erris stepped up next to Volga, eyeing what was happening before them, "Of all people, I thought you would know I'm capable of defending myself, Volga." Erris said as he and his bodyguard looked on.

Before them black smoke poured from the cracks in the stone beneath them, building into a large cloud, and suddenly spinning and condensing before dispersing completely, leaving someone standing in the middle...Minister Ryos.

"My Lord." he said, bowing to the Prince.

"Ryos! This is neither the time or the place for this!" Erris exclaimed.

Volga stepped up, placing his gaze on the former Minister, "You're the most wanted man in Hyrule right now, and you come to Hyrule Castle in the middle of it's biggest event? This could jeopardize our operation. Your judgement is questionable, indeed"

"My apologies Masters Erris and Volga, but we must make our move now, _he _says so."

"Well, _"he" _doesn't give me orders." Erris said, moving closer to Ryos, "But it is sound advice.". Erris smiled at Volga as he tapped his seer's stone three times, waiting for the inevitable panic to erupt in the Great Hall.

**oOo**

Link watched as Cheif Darbraken strode away, his walk even resembling Darunia's. "He reminds of Darunia in every way...it's almost like we're back in the Mythical Age." Link said smiling.

"If we were, I'd have to tell off Ruto...again." Zelda said, giving Link a playful smile, she cuddled into him but was soon jolted upright by a scream from across the hall.

All around them Castle Town guards fell as the Labrynnian Guards turned on them, Link looked around to see the various Goron and Zora Guards were under attack too, the Goron's readying they're hammers while the Zora's took out their harpoons. The Clock town Guard formed a tight circle around Mayor Thadean Met while the Holodrum Guards fanned out to find the Chancellor and his family. It was then Link noticed them, shadows moved through the crowds, cutting down everyone in their path.

Zelda suddenly released Link's hand, sending a ball of fire flying towards a Labrynnian Guard, hitting him straight in the chest. "Link..the Labrynnians...my father was right.." she said, trailing off. "We have to find Audrik!"

Link drew his sword, giving it a spin before turning around to intercept a strike from one of the mysterious cloaked figures, it's eyes glowed green under it's hood. It flipped backwards, hopping from side to side, it's thin blades at the ready. It leapt backwards again, dodging a light arrow from Zelda. A ring of fire rose up around the Hero and the Princess, with the cloaked being hopping along it's borders.

"What is this...thing?" Zelda asked, her light bow in hand.

Link watched the way it hopped through the flames, it's glowing green eyes remaining on them, it had been long since he'd faced one in battle, he had hoped and had been rather sure that he'd never see one again, but here it was in front of him. Link looked over at Zelda, raising his shield, positioning himself between her and the strange being, "It's a Garo Warrior."

**oOo**

_**Chapter Fourteen has concluded! Here we had a look at Erris and Volga's backstory, quite a shared history they have! I hope this cleared up why Erris is such an angry person, just in case you didn't know already!**_

_**Lady Kiridia: Sneaky and good describes Erris well, he's overtly covert, if you will! You're right when you say he's going to be trouble, especially with Volga in tow, I thought the two would make great allies. As for keeping Volga in character, I just remembered a scene from Hyrule Warriors in which Zelda calls Volga out over his use of Cia's power, and his subsequent dismissal of it in favor of his own natural strength when she calls his Knightly honor into question, his code of honor really struck a chord with me, and that's why he's here in this story, even if his involvement is under different circumstances. I hope the loose ends I left gave you some room for theorizing! Thanks for the review!**_

_**I've also made some large edits to chapters one and two, cleaning up their structure and adding a few things here and there.**_

_**Shout out to Kunai94, XxNeo-ChanxX, and rilish for favoriting and following, thank you!**_

**_I'd really like to say thanks to all my readers, in just over a month my story is on the verge of 2000 reads! I'm grateful for your attention and I would just like to say that I never imagined my story would reach readers from The Netherlands, Australia, China and many other locations across the globe. _**

**_Thank you, and best of luck,_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


	15. Chapter 15

Link stood, shield at the ready waiting for the Garo to attack, this was just how he remembered them, hopping around on the very fringes of the circle of fire they'd generate, waiting for you to attack. Link glanced over at Zelda, her light bow at the ready, waiting for an opening, the Garo gave no openings though, he had only limited experience with them during his time in Termina, but he had acquired quite a distaste for them, they were faster, more agile, and far more skilled than the common low level monster he usually fought.

A light arrow suddenly flew past his shoulder, with the Garo flipping out of the way and then charging, Link placed himself in it's path, holding his sword up, the Garo's twin blades met his, and almost faster than the eye could see one blade made it's way passed his defenses and managed to pierce his sleeve, nicking his forearm before he could move out of the way.

"Link! Are you alright?" Zelda asked as she placed herself beside him, her bow replaced with her rapier.

"Yeah, just a cut." he replied.

"Whatever magic it's using, I can't suppress it." Zelda said, her tone serious.

"The fire will go out once we defeat it...I've faced these things in Termina, you can't attack them directly." Link answered, the Garo were small and light, one good shove would knock them over, and Link was waiting for just that opportunity. As if hearing his thoughts the Garo leapt into the air, coming down towards Zelda, she blocked it's slashes with a light barrier, which she followed with an downwards slash, then a stab, the Garo blocking both, Zelda made a horizontal rightwards slash, the Garo flipped forward over the slash, crossing it's swords, with the two thin blades lighting up with flame, it bounded forward in Link's direction. Link put one hand behind his back, taking a firm hold of his shield, with the Garo was less then a stride from him, Link quickly took out his shield, slamming it into the oncoming Garo warrior. It fell backwards, it's glowing green eyes flicking from him to Zelda, Link raised his sword, and without hesitating plunged it into the the Garo's hood, the Garo making a strange sound before going limp, green flames consuming it's body as a whisper emerged from the shadows inside it's hood.

"To die without leaving a corpse...that's the of us Garo."

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked, looking to Link inquisitively.

"They always say it, it's just part of their beliefs I suppose." Link answered, casting his gaze over the chaos that had erupted inside the Great hall, Erris's forces had closed and locked the doors, intending to keep them in.

It was evident by looking at her that Zelda felt quite betrayed, she had invited Erris into her home, and he had turned on her. Could he be blamed though? After what's been done to him and his land? "Link, we have to stop this, we have to go after Erris!" she said, her gaze communicating the severity of the matter.

"Agreed." Link said, setting his eyes on the Prince, his form moving moving through the room slowly, with a lightning bolt shooting from his body every time an opposing soldier attacked or just came near. Link noticed a Labrynnian guard charging Zelda from behind, with the Princess swiftly turning and putting her rapier through his chest.

"Underestimated me because I'm female, didn't you?" she asked the Guard as he collapsed on the ground. She turned, to find a Guard coming up quickly on Link, before she said anything the he fell to the ground, with Link turning, sword and shield at the ready, behind him was the Terminian Zora from earlier, holding an enormous fish bone that had been molded into an instrument of some sort.

"Mikau! Thank you!" Link said, stunned he had let a Guard get so close.

"No problem, third guy I've clubbed with my guitar tonight." he said with a smile.

Zelda ran up to the two, regarding the newcomer, "Thank you for saving my Fiance', he has a tendency to be reckless." she said, shooting Link a short glare.

Mikau looked around, surveying the room, "Princess, what's happening here? All of a sudden we were just attacked, I thought it may be an assassination attempt on us at first, until I saw everyone else getting their weapons ready." he asked, his eyes still sweeping the room, no doubt looking for his friends.

"It's Princess Erris of Labrynna, he's betrayed us." Zelda answered, Mikau's expression turning grim.

"So I assume this means war." he stated, his eyes making contact with hers.

"Not if we stop him here." Link said, still watching Erris.

"Indeed, my love." Zelda said, placing a hand on Link's shoulder as he turned to face her.

Across the room a jet of flame erupted, sending soldiers from all nations running.

"The Dragon Knight." Link said, feeling his Triforce of Courage begin to tingle as it reacted to his memory of their last encounter.

Zelda turned to Link, a look of seriousness on her face, the type of look she usually only presented him with when the two came face to face with Ganondorf himself. "Link, you've defeated him before...you were the only one who ever has..." she said quietly looking over to Link, his thoughts being obvious to her.

"I know...he's mine." Link said, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

"And Erris is mine." Zelda replied, her rapier beginning to glow as her magic flowed through it's blade, granting it the power of light.

"Wait..we can't split up..not here..it's not..." Link trailed off, her look of determination not faltering.

"Link, you know that I'm just as proficient of a warrior as you, if not more so." she replied, an aggressive tone to her voice.

"I know.." Link replied, deciding not to argue. "At least call Impa." he stated, hoping she would agree.

"You think me in need of help?" she asked, frustration growing within her. "Where's _your _help?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Link.

Link felt uneasy, he and Zelda had quarreled quite a bit, but no matter what he always found arguing with her difficult. Suddenly link felt a hand grip his shoulder.

From behind him Mikau looked on, "Right here."

"Mikau will have my back." Link said, smiling at Zelda.

She couldn't help but smile back, before she resumed her serious expression, "Good to know, good luck!" she said as Link and Mikau started toward the Dragon Knight.

Link looked back as Zelda waved towards the rafters, with Impa dropping down at her side, looking back at him before the two headed in Erris's direction.

Link ran with Mikau at his side, "I thought fire presented an even greater danger to Zoras than it does to us Humans." Link remarked, concerned.

"I'm not afraid." Mikau said, smiling at Link.

It wasn't long before the two came up on him, he was still in his Labrynnian armor, deciding to reveal his identity rather than wear the armor he had upon Link's first meeting with him. To Link's delight, they may have an easier time fighting him then he would have thought, all around the Dragon Knight were Gorons. Gorons were known for their resistance to the elements, during every one of Link's lives, he had witnessed Goron's resistance to heat and fire the most, as they lived in the most volcanically active regions of every land they resided in.

"Is that all you've got?" Chief Darbrakus called as he charged Volga again, his hammer at the ready. Volga raised his spear, catching the Goron Chief's hammer in midair...oh how he hated hammers. Volga intercepted another downward strike as the Chief continued his attack, from his side more Gorons approached, he landed a kick on Darbrakus's stomach before retreating back. He began gathering heat around his body, readying himself to release it in one giant pulse of flame, before he could though, a sudden impact came, akin to an enormous boulder flying into him. He looked up to see Chief Darmani V uncurling into his normal bipedal form. Darbrakus approached, punching Darmani V in the shoulder.

"Nice once, brother." he said, as the two Goron Chieftains closed in on Volga.

"Ready to surrender?" Darmani V asked, raising a fist as he regarded the Dragon Knight.

"...You think you've won don't you? You think that in my future is only defeat...you are wrong!" Volga exclaimed as he spread his arms, a large ball of fire forming in front of his chest. "Your ancestors feared me! And they were right to! I am the monster of Death Mountain! I am Volvagia reincarnate!" he shouted as he threw the ball of flame towards the advancing Goron force, the resulting explosion shaking the Great Hall. Volga smiled to himself, spinning his spear before turning his back on the Gorons, knowing there's no way the could have survived such an attack.

"Nice to see you again." Volga heard from behind him, turning around, he saw the Hero, standing in front of the Gorons, a Zora warrior at his side, a forcefield generated by his Triforce of Courage protecting them.

"You dare to jest with me, boy?" Volga asked, feigning a calm demeanor, while inside him he barely restrained a growing rage at the Hero's interference.

The glow from the back of Link's hand began to dim as he dropped the magical barrier from around the Goron's, Mikau, and himself. Link usually didn't have much of an aptitude for magic, but in this life he was happy to find he had a talent for it, even if the Triforce's power played a large part in his spells. "Tis not a jest, but a challenge." Link answered, looking off toward the now exasperated looking Dragon Knight.

Volga allowed a smile to form on his face, regarding the Hero with a type of respect he usually reserved for Erris. "Fine Hero, I promise that this battle's outcome will be far different than the last." Volga rose into the air, flame engulfing his body, he spread his arms, a scream of rage escaping him. As the flames subsided he was left with his Labrynnian armor gone, his crimson dragon like armor in it's place. "Come hero, have your "challenge"."

**oOo**

Zelda extended her arms upward, her hands beginning to glow, she brought her arms down, the glow now enveloping her entire body, as it began to fade Zelda was left in armor tailor made to fit her, the only suit of armor in the land made for a female warrior she thought it might be.

"Nice to see you came prepared." Impa said with a smile as the two continued their journey towards Erris.

A ring of fire suddenly formed around them, with the familiar sound of a Garo warrior jumping around behind them.

"Damn." Impa said as she eyed the Garo, the glowing red of her eyes meeting it's glowing green. She charged the Garo, with the robed being flipping out of the way every time she attempted to bring her great sword down on it.

Zelda formed a small orange ball of flame in her hand, subsequently sending it towards the Garo, the being avoided a strike from Impa, and attempted to dodge Zelda's attack, but the ball of flame followed. Zelda watched, controlling her magic projectile's path, the Garo, realizing it couldn't avoid the attack slashed at the ball of flame, causing it to burst upon contact with it's blade. The Garo warrior began it's routine of jumping side to side, charred pieces of it's cloak falling to the ground, it crossed it's blades and bounded toward Zelda, recalling Link's actions she summoned a magical barrier and pushed it towards her assailant, knocking the being over, before it could even lift itself from the ground Impa was upon it, slicing straight through it's midsection with her great sword.

"To die without leaving a corpse...that's the way of us Garo." it still managed to whisper as it disappeared into the green flames slowly moving across it.

Impa cocked one eye at the spot it laid in before turning to Zelda, "We must move swiftly, lest we be caught by another.

Zelda nodded at her bodyguard as the two resumed their journey, Zelda had only just begun running when she collided with none other than Erris himself, having teleported to intercept her.

"Princess! I saw you and your bodyguard heading towards me, and well...I just couldn't wait! Where's your fiance', the "Hero of Legend"? I was quite looking forward to meeting him too!" the Prince exclaimed, a joyous tone to his voice.

"I showed you kindness and good will! And this is how you repay me? By attacking my home? My poeple?!" Zelda yelled, her anger growing, she had never been one to be temperamental, but the circumstances sent her over the edge. She raised her rapier, a bright white glow coming to it, she slashed at Erris, downwards diagonally to the left, then rightwards horizontally, followed by two stabs. The Prince avoided each strike, moving out of the way with inhuman speed.

Impa approached from behind, bringing her great sword down directly onto Erris. To the shock of both the Princess and her bodyguard, Erris, with nothing but a gauntlet covering his hand caught the blade, shoving it into the air before spinning out from under it.

"You know what I want Princess, surrender them to me and my forces and I shall leave." the Prince said, pointing one arm at Impa, the other at the Princess.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda questioned, looking at the Prince.

"The Triforce of course, if you give yours willingly, and convince the Hero to do so also, I will spare this land." Erris said, a manic smile forming on his face.

"Princess, that's out of the question!" Impa exclaimed, her great sword at the ready.

Zelda glared at the Prince, her body tensing up as she readied another attack, "You're insane." she said, her eyes trained on the Prince.

"Yes...yes I am...thanks to your father, the oh so noble King Daltus Nohansen Hyrule." the Prince said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't insult my father!" Zelda yelled, sending a bolt of electricity at the Prince.

Erris smiled, folding one arm behind his back, he stood straight with one arm outstretched. Zelda's bolt of electricity found it's mark, but did nothing as it first came into contact with Erris's fingers, then reached up his arm to his shoulder, stopping there. The Prince smirked, the electricity staying confined to his arm.

"Princess, Princess, don't you know? Electricity is my element!" he said with a smile.

Zelda readied herself for his counterattack, but none came, the Prince teleported away. Zelda lifted herself from her fighting stance, frantically scanning the room for the Prince's presence. While looking a contingent of Castle Guards joined her, lead by Viscen himself.

"Princess, why didn't you come to us when the attack occurred? We've searching for you for the last hour!" he called, standing straight, spear at his side.

"Do you doubt my skills?" Impa said, "I've kept the Princess safe on my own many times."

"Of course not but-BEHIND YOU!" Viscen yelled as the Prince reappeared behind Impa, grabbing ahold of her neck.

Impa fell as Erris let the electricity loose into the Sheikah, grinning as she fell to the floor, unconscious. "Strange...I did that to a man named Krin Gavan and he, well, it didn't go so well for him, these Shiekah are just as resilient as I've heard." he said with a smile.

"How dare you!" Zelda screamed, rage filling her voice as she charged Erris, swinging her rapier madly, the Prince producing a blade from seemingly no where, countering all of her strikes.

Viscen and his Guards made to surround Erris while two other guards helped Impa away from the battle. Erris raised a hand, shooting a red bolt of magic into the air, within a second two Garo warriors and three Labrynnian Guards converged on the Castle Guards, pushing them away from the fight between the Prince and Princess.

Zelda glanced back with concern as she saw a large ring of fire form around the Guards, with the Labrynnian guards locked in combat as the Garo danced around the circle, awaiting their moment to strike. Zelda didn't look long though, as the Prince readied another strike with his blade.

"Really is shame though, it was your spell I used to attack her." he said with a smile.

"I'll kill you!" Zelda yelled, her fury burning within her.

The Prince turned fast to intercept the blade of none other than Lemuria, Impa's daughter. "I'll make you pay for attacking my mother!" she exclaimed as she stabbed her blade at Erris.

The Prince caught her blade, while blocking a downward strike from Zelda with his blade, he pulled Lemuria toward him, pushing the young Sheikah into Zelda while he himself spun away from the two. "Hm, I'm quite popular with the ladies today." he said, his manic smile returning. "The Princess's guardian was your mother, was she? So where is you father? he asked, his smile growing even wider.

Zelda and Lemuria lunged forward, the Prince blocking both their blades with his.

"Maybe he's with the Prince? I'll find out soon enough when I show the Prince what his insides look like!" Erris called, his voice deranged.

Lemuria continued on, slicing diagonally downwards to the right, then performing a jump attack, followed by a stab, all blocked by the Prince.

Zelda wanted to attack, especially after his remark about Audrik, but she found she couldn't. Her rage had distracted her, but the Triforce of Wisdom had been reacting strongly the entire time, burning brighter the closer she was to the Prince. She hadn't seen it before, but the Prince's skin had become a pale white, his eyes now had a strange pale blue glow to them. Zelda listened, and when blocking out the sounds of the battle she could hear Erris taunting Lemuria as she attacked, but the voice wasn't that of the Prince, his calm, collected demeanor was completely gone, in it's place was something insane, something evil...what was it? Just as she moved to rejoin Lemuria the hall shook, heat from an explosion greeting her, she made a short prayer to the Goddesses for the safety of Audrik and Link before she left to face Erris.

**oOo**

Link righted himself, Volga had a thing for explosions, that much was true. Link ran at the Dragon Knight, performing a spin attack. His sword found it's mark, cleaving through the Dragon Knight's chest armor, sending him staggering back, not letting his wound affect him.

"I've received worse than this, boy!" he called, readying his spear for an attack.

"Sorry about that." Link said, smiling as he readied his shield and sword.

Volga roared as he charged Link, his staff erupting in flame, he was forced to turn to the side as a Goron Guard attacked him, his hammer nearly making contact. Volga pushed back, releasing a blast of flame that knocked all of the nearest Goron's onto their backs. He spun around to block a strike from a harpoon, the Zora warrior had returned with reinforcements, Volga looked around him, though some of his assailants were preoccupied with fighting the Garo and Labrynnian Guards, he was still vastly outnumbered, he smiled as he realized what might be his wisest course of action. Using jets of flame from his hands he propelled himself up into the air, once there he came to a halt, beginning his transformation, his body elongated as orange scales grew, his head an helmet merged into the fearsome head of a dragon while his cape split in two, transforming into two wings, covered in flame.

Link held up his shield as Volga, in dragon form, swooped over he and his allies, he stood, watching Volga release torrents of flame from his mouth, sending the Zora and Goron forces running, even their strong hides being unable to protect them. Volga swooped towards Link, with the Hero readying his shield to protect himself from the flame, but Volga had something else in mind.

Link held his shield close, bracing himself for the heat, but before he could realize what was happening, Volga's claws appeared above him, grasping him tightly. Link looked down as the ground below grew further and further away, he silently cursed the Castle's architects for making the ceiling so high. Link struggled, slashing at Volga's talon.

"Stop struggling, boy! It's no use!" Volga called out, his voice sounding twisted and monstrous in his dragon form.

Link paid no heed, continuing his assault on Volga's claw.

Far below, Cheif Darbrakus stood next to Mikau, watching helplessly as Link was dangled from far above.

"What are we gonna do, brother?!" Darbrakus asked, following Volga with his eyes.

Mikau didn't answer, having no idea how to help the Hero.

A Hylian Guard walked passed them, drawing his bow, "I've got this." he said quietly, nocking an arrow as he aimed his bow.

Link had stopped slashing, he wished he had his hookshot, that way he could attack Volga's weaker areas as well as safely lower himself to the ground, unfortunately that wasn't the case. Thinking of Zelda he continued fighting Volga's hold, hoping the power of the Triforce would save him from the fall. Without warning, Volga suddenly roared in pain, beginning to plummet downwards to the ground. Link jabbed his sword into Volga's underbelly, pulling himself onto Volga's stomach as the dragon fell backwards through the air. Link, maintaining his hold looked up to see an arrow embedded in Volga's chest, Link's attention wasn't held for long though, as the ground was approaching rapidly. Bracing himself, Link was nearly thrown off when Volga crashed to the ground, going limp as he made contact. Link pulled his sword out of Volga's hide, jumping from the dragon to the ground. Behind him Volga's transformation reversed, his dragon form growing smaller, it's scales dissolving into ash, it's wings forming into a now torn cape, leaving Volga in his Knight from, lying on the ground, motionless.

"Hero! Are you alright?!" A Zora guard asked, running to Link's side.

The Zora and Goron guards gathered around Volga's motionless body, Link walking up next to them, casting his gaze upon the Dragon Knight.

"So, who is it that saved me? I believe a thanks is in order."

Walking out from between the Guards was Link's old friend from his home village in the Lanayru Province, Kallil. Link ran forward, embracing his childhood friend.

"Kallil! It's been too long!" Link said, releasing his friend.

"You never came to visit." Kallil said, a smile adorning his face.

"You two know each other?" Mikau asked, having just walked up.

"We've been friends since we were children!" Link answered, excited to see his friend again.

"I've been saving him our entire lives, it's no surprise I had to do it again." Kallil said, showing a new, more confident side to his personality.

"Brother!" Chief Darmani V called, "What should we do with him?" he said as he motion to the Dragon Knight's body.

Link approached, noting Kallil's arrow in the Knight's chest. "I'm not sure." Link looked around, the battle seemed to be coming to a close, Prince Erris had relied on Volga and the Garo to be able to take on the massive combined force of Gorons, Zora, and Humans from all four other lands, but they still proved too many.

Link turned towards Kallil, a question burning inside of him, "Kallil, where's Oreck?"

Kallil looked taken off guard, "I haven't seen him since the day you two got in a fight at the Eastern gate, he's always been one to hold onto anger, I've tried finding him, but he hasn't been anywhere I've looked." Kallil said, casting his gaze downwards.

"We parted under bad circumstances, but he's still my friend, we'll find him together." Link said, smiling at his friend.

"Hero, as heartwarming as this is, we must know what to do with Dragon Knight's body." Mikau said, motioning towards Volga's motionless form.

Link walked over to Volga, as the highest ranking Hylian official present in the area, the decision was his, he scanned Volga's body, noticing to his shock, all of his wounds had healed, Link turned towards the Goron and Zora guards behind him.

"RUN!" he shouted as he readied his shield.

Volga bolted up off the floor releasing a massive blast of fire, knocking everyone present onto their backs. Volga walked over to Link, ripping the arrow out of his chest.

"I am not felled so easily!" he roared, raising his spear.

Link slid out of the way as Volga jammed it into the ground, a puff of flame forming upon it's impact.

Kallil nocked arrow after arrow, with Volga deflecting them all. Link got to his feet when Volga turned, his cape transforming into wings, propelling himself at Kallil.

"You're the archer who's arrow found me!" he yelled, readying his spear, Kallil, reaching for his sword.

Link watched, knowing that Kallil wouldn't be able to react fast enough, panicked, Link knew there was but one thing he could do, calling on all the power the Triforce of Courage contained, he felt his body grow stronger as the familiar gold aura surrounded him, his eyes glowing the same color.

"No!" Link called out, with inhuman speed Link placed himself next to Volga, placing a hand on the stunned Dragon Knight's chest, with a thrust throwing him high into the air. Kallil stared out Link, the gold aura around him blinding.

"Link, what's happening to you?" Kallil asked, never before having seen Link, or anyone for that matter, in a state like this.

Without answering, Link shot into the air, opposite Volga, as Volga began to fall, Link pointed his sword at him, a beam of golden light hitting the Dragon Knight in the chest, the light expanded around Volga, forming the outline of the Triforce.

"What...what is this?" Volga exclaimed as a three dimensional magic construct of the Triforce formed around him.

"You're fate." Link said, with a flash of light, Link appeared directly in front of Volga, he raised his sword, the blade glowing a bright gold. Link began slashing, seemingly in every direction at once, his blade following the outline of the Triforce construct, his slashes unbelievably fast. Link looked down, drawing his sword back before one final strike, he spotted Zelda far below, with Lemuria, fighting Erris. Link had confidence in his Princess's fighting prowess, but decided he would help after all. Link struck Volga once more, shattering the construct, sending Volga hurdling toward Erris.

**oOo**

Zelda slashed at Erris, following said slash with a bolt of light energy, she wouldn't be foolish enough to use his own element against him again. Before he could counter, Lemuria darted in, slashing diagonally upwards to the right, with Erris leaping backwards to avoid her strike. Oddly enough Erris hadn't begun to slow, even as Zelda and Lemuria were becoming worn down. Erris's attention was divided now though, most of his forces had been defeated, he now found himself fighting off five Castle Guards, and six Clock town guards, along with the Princess and Lemuria, even Ministers Farin Zant and Eltar Kendres had joined the battle having been seen besting a few Labrynnian guards.

"Incoming!" a guard yelled.

Without time to avoid whatever assault was coming, Zelda braced herself and looked up, to her surprise it looked to be a man plummeting towards them. Before anyone could move the man slammed into Prince Erris with great speed, knocking him to the ground.

Righting himself, Erris stood up, his natural skin tone and eye color had returned, his voice regaining it's usual tone. He retreated back to where his forces had gathered, telekinetically taking his bodyguard with him. "Volga! Of all the incompetent...Volga?" The Prince placed himself on one knee, shaking his bodyguard's motionless form, attempting to wake him. The Prince's attention was taken though, when two of his own men put their swords to his throat.

Prince Erris rose, just 3 meters away from him the opposing forces were gathering, not yet bridging the small gap between he and his gathered forces. Erris looked at his two men, his other Guards not making a move, fearing they wouldn't be fast enough to stop the Guards who held Erris at sword point if they did.

"Not two of mine, are you? Erris asked, his tone calm.

The two guards glanced at each other, taking off their helmets, underneath were the familiar faces of Audrik and Oren, both having been noticeably absent from the battle.

"You're analytical skills are quite impressive." Oren said, keeping his sword at the Prince's throat.

"End this Erris, many innocents have lost their lives tonight because of you, surrender to us, take the noble path." Audrik said, behind him two Garo began to move. "Stay right there!" Audrik commanded, pressing his sword against Erris's throat.

"You would kill my bodyguard...my closest friend...and ask me to surrender? Just kill me and get it over with." Erris said, his voice monotone.

Link appeared, a single Castle Guard, and the entire delegation of Terminian Zora's and Gorons from all lands at his back.

Link used all the strength he had left to stagger forward, his extensive use of the Triforce having taken all that he had. "It's over Erris, have your men lay down their arms." he said, Chief Darbrakus brandishing his hammer behind him.

"Do it" Erris said, his Guards and Garo dropping their weapons.

Viscen and Sir Ginthorne began making their way over, a contingent of Castle Guards behind them, suddenly they were propelled back, a telekinetic shockwave ripping through the room, pushing all but Erris's allies away. Without any warning whatsoever the Holodrum Guards turned on their allies, killing those next to them before moving to Erris's side.

"What is this!?" Zelda exclaimed, looking over at all of the individuals the Holodrum Guards had just ambushed.

"The Psychic Shockwave, it's a technique I pioneered." Erris said with a smile. "I'd lull you all into a fall sense of security, then release it, giving my allies the perfect opening in which to strike...isn't it great when a plan comes together, uncle?" Erris said, the Chancellor of Holodrum joining him at his side.

"No! Not you! I refuse to believe this!" Zelda cried.

"Oh but it is true." Chancellor Lawrence said, "9 years ago you're father's forces killed my brother, and orphaned my nephew, and adding insult to injury he left his land in ruins."

Having joined Link nearby, Audrik, still in his Labrynnian Guard disguise stepped forward, "Chancellor Lawrence! How could you betray us like this! What about our alliance? What about _your family?!_"

"My family was escorted out of town right after we got here, can't say they liked the idea, but I will see my brother's vengeance through." he said with a laugh.

"We should thank your father really." Erris said, locking eyes with the Princess, "If it wasn't for what he did to me, I would have never had the means to accomplish this." he said.

Zelda and Audrik looked at each other, concerned. "What do you mean? she asked, an uneasy tone in her voice.

Erris glanced at Chancellor Lawrence, a smile forming on both of their faces, "Needs to read up on her lore, doesn't she Uncle?"

"Indeed." Lawrence replied, "Where do you think these came from?" he said motioning towards the Garo.

Before Zelda could reply, another voice spoke up.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Mayor Thaddean Met of Clock Town shouted as he walked forward, the four remaining Clock Town Guards at his side. "Those damned things have killed eleven of my finest Guardsmen! Before now the Garo were most recently known to have existed during the age of King Igos Du Ikana, in my homeland of Termina!" he called out, his anger clear.

"The Garo are creatures of a far darker origin than you can imagine, they go where they are called, they did not originate in your land, and existed long before the Kingdom of Ikana came to be, even if that was thousands of years in the past." Erris answered.

"This needs to end! You've made your point, if anyone has a right to angry it is the people of Termina, we are by far the most ancient of all the five lands, we existed as the only country for millenia! If the runes we found in the ruins of Ikana kingdom are true, that would mean we once had the Triforce, but it was taken from us, and given to the Goddess's new chosen land of Hyrule, we realized our mistakes, the constant warring, the segregation of Humans, Zora, Goron, and Deku, we only have ourselves to blame, the desolation of our land was our fault, and waiting for life to once again flourish was our punishment. You must do the same! Your father attacked Hyrule without provocation, and now you must realize, and pay for your mistakes...like we Terminians have."

Zelda walked forward, locking eyes with Erris, "Please, listen to Mayor Met, end this Erris."

"It was a rousing speech, but this IS NOT MY FAULT!" Erris roared, he looked down at Volga's motionless body, his anger growing, "I won't let you take my victory from me! I WON'T!" Erris flew forward, his the pale blue glow in his eyes returning, brighter than before. Faster than anyone could respond he was upon Zelda, all nearby guards ran to protect her, but were too late, Erris's sword pierced her chest, moving straight through, emerging out through the other side. Zelda inhaled sharply before looking down, coughing blood onto Erris's blade as he pulled it out.

"Sister!" screamed Audrik as he ran to her aid, all of the nearby Guards doing the same, holding her upright, doing their best to keep her conscious.

Link went numb, looking over at Zelda, he couldn't believe what he'd seen, in the blink of an eye, Erris had killed his Princess, his eternal love, With a roar Link charged Erris, his strength returning, adrenaline pumping through him. Following his lead the forces of Cheif Darbrakus, Darmani V, and Mikau did the same, being joined by King Laorik and the other Hyrulean Zoras, the Castle Guards and all the remaining guards of Clock town and Gamelon converged on the combined Labrynna-Holodrum force, vastly outnumbering them.

Erris stood awaiting Link's attack, Link raised his sword, bringing it down on Erris, with Erris blocking the strike with his own blade.

"You son of a-" Link cried out. "I'll kill you! Slowly! I'll make you pay!" Link yelled as he clashed with Erris!

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you will Hero." Erris said calmly, "But I'm afraid you have to wait, a certain ally of mine would like to have a word with you first." The Prince raised a hand, pushing it forward Link was telekinetically thrown back, before he could get back to Erris the Prince extended his arms, a bolts of energy shooting out from them, wherever they touched a portal opened, heavily armored Moblins marching through them.

Link stood, Kallil and Mikau running to his side.

"What are those?" Kallil asked, with both he and Mikau looking to Link for an answer.

Link stared, his voice devoid of any emotion, "Servants of an old friend of mine."

**oOo**

Zelda was floating in and out of consciousness, the pain in her chest feeling dull, but still painful, the warmness of her blood flowing out being a reminder of it's presence, as though they were far away she could hear the screams of Audrik as he was held back by Oren. The field healers had arrived and were doing their best to save her, but could she be saved? She reflected on her parents, her last memories of them, her memories of friends, Knights, courtiers she was fond of, Link...Link!

Zelda felt her power returning, she recalled her pain when eight lifetimes ago Ganon had murdered Link, leaving her an empty shell of what she used to be, she wouldn't let that happen to him, she couldn't! She called upon her Triforce, not to use it's power, but to use it as a key, unlocking the power within herself.

Audrik looked on as tears streamed down his face, Oren holding him back.

"Oren! Let me go!" He yelled to no avail.

"Prince, please! We must let the healers do their jobs free of distraction, it's her only chance of survival!" Oren said, pushing back against the Prince.

The healers stood, quickly backing away from Zelda, a glowing gold Aura surrounded her as she rose into the air above the Great Hall.

Below Audrik, joined by Oren, Lemuria and the other Sheikah looked on amazed, above them Zelda's eyes snapped open, a bright gold glow emanating from them.

**oOo**

Link stabbed his sword through a weak part of the Moblin's armor, it stumbled back, readying it's spear to charge, Link side stepped the charging Moblin, using it's own force against it, plunging his sword into the Moblin's chest, the Moblin's momentum driving Link's blade deeper into it's chest. Link stepped over the dead Moblin, readying himself to run, he needed to make it to Zelda, no more distractions, she needed him! He heard two loud metallic clangs to his right, looking over to see that Sir Ginthorne had knocked a Moblin's spear away, losing his sword in the process, to Link's surprise, Sir Ginthorne wasn't just holding his own while fighting a Moblin hand to hand, he was winning. Link turned, looking out across the unfolding battle, had Erris been planning this all along? Erris seemed too arrogant to accept help like this, this had to be a desperation move, he overestimated his forces power, and even with the addition of Holodrum's Guards, the battle was still far from being in his favor, forcing him to ask for help.

Behind him Guards of all species and nationalities fought side by side to bring down the newly arrived Moblin army, with the Gorons faring the best due to their similar size and superior strength, but even that wouldn't win the battle...they needed a miracle. Link continued his trek towards Zelda, sword and shield at the ready.

Link looked up, noticing the bright gold glow filling the room...at the center was Zelda, Link was filled with hope, but deep inside he had a bad feeling about this, he had never seen her in this state before, he wondered to himself what the consequences using this much power might be while she was so grievously wounded.

The Moblin's ceased their fighting, the Labrynnian and Holodrum Guards along with the Garo stopping too, all eyes in the room fixated on Zelda.

"I am the Goddess Hylia." Zelda said, her voice booming throughout the Hall, "You have committed an act of great evil towards my people and I will not let this go unpunished!" her voice sounded different, it was deeper, had more authority and power, and was overall quite frightening.

Zelda raised her arms, wind began blowing through the room, growing into a powerful gust.

"I will not be intimidated by this trickery!" Erris yelled, standing his ground.

Link looked up, it had been many lifetimes since he had seen her identify herself as Hylia, and even then she couldn't draw on her power.

Zelda waved her right arm over to her left, a massive golden energy wave swept over the room, vaporizing all enemy forces upon contact, healing those who fought against them. The Magically generated light in the room flickered as the Moblins and Guards of both Labrynna and Holodrum ran from the wave of golden energy, but it was faster, catching them, reducing them to nothingness.

Link looked back, the Garo gathered around Prince Erris, and to Link's frustration they teleported away before the wave hit them. He had greater priorities though, he ran through the room, feeling rejuvenated, Link dashed towards Zelda, passing captivated Knights and Guardsmen, finding himself next to Audrik.

"Hero! We've won! My sister, she's actually a Goddess! I..I had no.." Audrik stopped there, stunned into silence.

"Goddess Hylia!" Link called, "The battle is won! Please release Zelda to us!"

Zelda hung in the air, the gust blowing through the room gaining power, the ground started to shake, cracks developing in the floor, while torches burst into jets of flame.

"Zelda, you must let go! This power, it's too much!" he pleaded.

"This power! I can't!" Zelda yelled, wind swirling around her.

Link looked over the Great Hall, windows shattered as portraits and masonry fell, wide chasms opening in the floor. His allies tried to keep their balance as the wind nearly blew them over, the shaking bringing them to their knees, a table was blown over by the wind, revealing a terrified Minister Hawkwood hiding underneath, he instantly stood up, running for cover.

Link felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see Lemuria.

"Hero, please! You're the only one that can bring her out of this!"

"The quakes will spread to the rest of Castle Town if this doesn't stop soon!" the Sheikah Ara exclaimed.

Link looked to Audrik, who was lying motionless on the ground, staring in shock.

"Zelda! This power, it could destroy the entire city, you must control it!" he yelled.

Tears streaming from her eyes, Zelda remained in the air, her power not faltering. "I can't!" she cried out.

"Yes you can! I believe in you! I love you!" Link exclaimed. "Remember! Our wedding during the First Age! All of Hyrule came to see it! Remember all of the times we've fought against enormous odds and won! Remember our love lasting throughout all of our lifetimes!" Link called, his words reaching Zelda.

Zelda's aura began to diminish, her arms dropping to her sides, "I remember." she said quietly. Her power faded, the quakes stopped, the wind ceasing. Link caught her as she fell, holding her tight in his arms. The crowds of Gorons, Zora, and Human began to cheer, raising their weapons high.

Link turned towards the grand staircase, breaking into a sprint, with the healers in pursuit, he had to get her to the Castle's infirmary before it was too late, her wound remained, and her transformation into Hylia left her completely drained. Link ran, Zelda limp in his arms.

Upon reaching the infirmary Link laid Zelda down in the nearest bed, the Healers already present running to her side while the Healers from the Great Hall ran in, tending to her also. Link watched them work, it was hours before they thought she was in stable condition, but upon inquiring, the Healers never truly told Link whether or not they thought she'd be able to make it.

King Laorik, Mikau and the rest of the Indigo-gos, Darbrakus, Darmani V, Chief Elder Magnar, all of Hyrule's Ministers, and even Princess Kayala came to see Zelda, thanking her for saving them, and wishing her well. At the moment the only other presence in the room remaining was Audrik, vowing to remain until his sister made a full recovery.

Link moved a chair close to Zelda's bed, watching her chest rise and fall, her wound sealed through the application of many red potions, but even though, a scar remained. Link laid his head near hers, tears welling up in his eyes as he silently pleaded with Zelda to wake up, she was always like this, always sacrificing herself for others, for once he wished they could just live a normal life together, no monsters, no one like Erris or Ganondorf, no dungeons. Link wished they could just live a normal uneventful life, have children and such, and die at an old age, not ever having to worry about a threat to Hyrule. Link found himself wishing their cycle of rebirth might end, with he and Zelda, perhaps finding peace together in the afterlife. Slowly Link let sleep take him, focusing on the sounds of Zelda's breathing. For the first time since he regained his memories he had the dream, his Princess running away, and his inability to catch her, but this time everything turned white instead of black, Link turned to find the Hero's Shade waiting for him.

"You wish to fight no longer?" he asked, his eyes on Link.

"I tire of this." Link admitted, failing to meet the Hero's Shade's gaze.

"Hero, you are necessary to the survival of Hyrule, you cannot forfeit."

"This is exhausting." Link stated, still averting his eyes, "Every lifetime is more trial and tribulations, more missing my friends and family from the past, more worrying about her, I just want peace, I want Zelda and I to be able to be together without having to fear for our futures."

"Allow me to show you what will happen if you choose not to fight, if you give up." The Hero's shade replied.

Before Link could answer, everything faded to black, he had the dream again, Zelda walking away, catching her being impossible. He awakened slowly, feeling a gentle rocking, and a cold wind sweeping over him.

Link tried to go back to sleep, feeling water gently splash against him. Link shot upright, his eyes snapping open, he found himself in a boat, a vast ocean being all he could see, with only a few silhouettes off in the distance that could possibly be islands.

"Where the hell am I?" Link thought, his heart racing.

**oOo**

**_With that Chapter 15 and part one come to a close!_**

**_A lot of things have happened, along with Link being left in quite the strange situation._**

**_Lady Kiridia: I'm glad you liked the background story, I wanted to inspire a little sympathy for Erris, before dropping this chapter. Garo Warriors are just a little something I picked up from Majora's Mask, they're quite interesting. As for who "he" is, I'll make the reveal soon, if this chapter didn't already spoil it haha! There will be a Gerudo presence too, I look forward to working that in! Thanks for the review! =]_**

**_I've noticed that recently the pace of my updates has slowed and I apologize for that, life has a funny way of getting in the way haha._**

**_Shout out to Minaly22, runemidnight45, Alyssa3324, and Link The Hero of Light for favoriting and following, thank you!_**

**_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, until next time, best of luck!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Link's heart didn't steady, how could it in this situation? He looked upon his surroundings in complete and utter confusion, why would the Hero's Shade send him to such a place? How was he here? Where is "here"? Is this a dream or reality? Link allowed his thoughts to quiet for the moment, focusing on events that had transpired before he found himself in his current predicament. He recalled Prince Erris's surprise assault, fighting off his forces, parting from Zelda, fighting the Dragon Knight, being reunited with Kallil, Zelda being nearly killed, and his own short duel with Erris. Link's heart sped up again, Zelda, his heart began to race as he thought of her, wherever he was he needed to leave as soon as possible, to get back to her, she needed him. Link couldn't help but wish he could have prolonged his bout against Erris, he would have won, he had to win, Link imagined putting his blade through Erris's heart, drawing pleasure from the fantasy. This was short lived however as low hum greeted his ears.

Link looked to his left, and was thankful to see another boat approaching, standing out against the backdrop of gray skies, open uncalm sea, and distant silhouetted islands. The boat moved on it's own, much like those of the Gerudo Pirates in Termina. Link began to wave, the boat's motor quieting down as it drifted over to Link, onboard were four men, wearing what appeared to be black underclothes, with strange metal helmets with a round glass window on the front, metal bars in the form of a cross in front of the window, taking up a large portion of the boat was a massive grappling hook looking device.

"Anything we can help you with, Sir?" one of the men called.

Link, still taken aback by the strange sight, stood up, careful not to rock the small boat he was in. "I..uh...I'm lost." Link answered, not completely sure what to say.

"You sure look like it!" the man called, his partners giving a short laugh that Link wasn't sure was at his expense or not.

"I just need to know where I am." Link stated, becoming agitated.

"In the middle of the Great Sea, you are." the man said, his eyes locking with Link's from behind the glass viewport on his helmet.

"The Great Sea? Maybe that means I'm beyond the Great Bay in Termina." Link thought, coming to the conclusion he'd been teleported far off the coast of Termina. "Can you just give me directions to the shore, Termina must be close right?" he asked.

The four men looked at each other, their confusion evident even with their faces obscured. "Termina? Never heard of that Island." the man answered.

Link sat back down, massaging the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from Audrik.

"What are you doing out here?" another of the men asked, catching Link off guard.

Without skipping a beat, Link's agitation got the best of him, "What are _you _doing out here?" he asked pointedly.

"I'm glad you asked!" the man who seemed to be their Captain shouted. "We're the Salvage Corp., we roam the open sea, looking for all manner of sunken treasure on the sea floor using this here!" he said, pointing at the large grappling hook. "Currently we're on a very important assignment, they say that hundreds of years ago, a kingdom existed that spanned the entirety of the sea, it's name lost to time, but in that land there was a powerful, and valuable treasure...the golden...TRIUMPH FORKS!" he shouted victoriously, tilting his head up towards the sky.

"...Triumph..forks?" Link asked, nearly baffled beyond recovery.

"Great and valuable find they'd be." The man who was seemingly Captain answered.

"Okay, listen, can you just point me to the nearest land?" Link asked, his patience waring thin.

All four men pointed off to Link's right in unison, "Windfall Island is that way, but I wouldn't recommend going there, the storm is about to hit them, an evacuation order has been made." he replied.

Link didn't bother asking about the storm, he looked down, finding a single oar "Thank you soo much Hero's Shade." he thought, while looking at it. Link tilted his head up, regarding the men on the boat. "Thanks, that will be all." he said, dipping the oar into the water and beginning to push his boat onward.

"Take care!" the man called as the dull hum of his boat started up, the vessel moving away.

Half an hour had passed and Link seemed no closer to an Island than he did when he started, he found himself wishing he'd asked the men to hitch their boat to his and take him to the nearest land, whatever it may be. He looked down at himself, he'd been so startled when he arrived that he paid no mind to himself, to his astonishment, his formal wear was gone, replaced with a light blue shirt, a white design on it, and plain brown trousers, he found them much more comfortable than the all but destroyed formal wear he was in before he awoke here, he also found, to his relief that his sword was present. He called on the strength of his Triforce, it's power lending him increased strength, Link hoping it wasn't an insult to the Goddesses that he used their gift to better paddle a boat to land.

It was nearly evening when he arrived, the sun close to the end of it's arc across the sky, but Link's attention was elsewhere. As he drew closer, they came into view, absolutely massive vessels, the likes of which he'd never seen in his life, not even in the technologically advanced land of Termina. There were many, Link could only count seven from his current angle, but knew there were more on the island's other shores. As he rowed into port, the noises of people frantically running and yelling to each other greeted his ears. He placed his boat next to a dock, yanking himself up. He turned his head to the side, from the chaos a man emerged approaching Link.

"Excuse me, sir, docks are closed to all except evacuation vessels, and your vessel sure doesn't look like one." he said.

"I won't be long." Link answered, still focused on the people running, shoving, and clambering onto the enormous ships around him.

"It doesn't matter, I'm the dock master here, so you'd do good to listen to me." the man answered.

Link put a hand on his blade, looking the man dead in the eyes." I said I won't be long."

The man looked at Link, though still keeping his gruff exterior, a hint of intimidation was present in his eyes. "Fine then! But I won't watch your damn boat!" he yelled as he walked away.

"Doesn't matter." Link called, walking towards the cluster of buildings ahead of him, people ran past him, making their way to the large vessels on the shores, some calm and collected, some seeming stressed, and some screaming.

Link fought his way through an archway that led into the town, with he being the only individual making his way into the town. He walked at a fast pace, not having the faintest idea of what was going on, he'd seen storms in his life, powerful ones, but even storms generated by Ganondorf couldn't blow over stone buildings, which seemed to be present in the town he was currently in. Link's thoughts were interrupted by a man grabbing his arm.

"Boy! What do you think your doing? You must evacuate! he shouted, the fear in his voice obvious.

Link pulled his arm away, eyeing the man, "I have something I have to do." he answered.

The man looked at Link as if he were insane, but continued on his way towards the shores, leaving Link behind.

Link continued down the street he was on, feeling a twinge of stress every time a blonde headed girl would run by, reminding him of Zelda, he had to get back to Hyrule, back to her, but how could he do that when he didn't even know if he was even near any of the five lands, reflecting on what the man on the boat had said, he even found himself wondering if he was in the same era...had the Hero's Shade sent him to the future? Link looked up, and to his relief, found a cafe that was open, and made his way inside.

In the cafe only three were present, a blonde woman behind the counter, an extremely stressed looking individual, and a man who sat at the counter, drinking what Link knew to be ale.

"Can I help you, sir?" the woman called as Link sat at the nearest table, resting for the first time since he found himself wherever it is he was now located.

Link was about to answer "No", but found he was hungrier than he at first realized, "Yeah, I think so.." he said, still feeling strange.

The woman made her way over, "At the moment all we have is Great Sea Sturgeon, since the storm appeared shipments of other foods have stopped coming." she said, a concerned look overtaking her face.

"That sounds great." said Link, staring down at the table.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked, noticing his confused demeanor.

"Yeah...I...I'm fine...what is this storm every one's talking about?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The woman glanced away, a fearful look adorning her face." It appeared about a month ago, a massive storm coming from the northeastern most corner of the known sea, no ones knows where it came from, but nothing survives it's passing, every island in it's way disappearing for good." she answered.

"And it's on it's way here?" Link asked, his voice serious.

"Yes, that's why we're closing within the hour, we must leave soon." she said, the fearful look on her face becoming more severe.

Link looked up at her, he had seen many like her before, afraid, uncertain, not knowing what to do, he did what he always did when presented with this thought. Link smiled, "I'm sure everything will be fine." he said, locking eyes with her.

The woman smiled back "Thanks...my name is Gillian...is there anything else I can get you?" she asked, Link's assurance seemingly calming her.

"Just water." Link answered, as she walked away, Link's eyes settled on the stressed looking man, who in turn looked at Link.

"What makes you so sure every thing's going to be alright?" the man asked, beginning to shake.

"I guess I'm just optimistic." Link answered.

"The oncoming storm...it erases whole islands from existence you know!" he said, his shaking intensifying.

"...I see." Link said, growing unnerved, but before the man could continue Gillian returned, placing a glass of water in front of Link before turning to the man.

"Gossack, please settle down." she requested, giving the man a stern look.

"...Okay." he replied, taking a seat at the nearest table.

"Please excuse him." Gillian said, "We're all scared, Gossack just isn't as good at hiding it." she said, an unsure smile on her face.

"It's alright, I know the feeling." Link answered, giving Gillian a small smile.

"He's my best customer, here everyday." she said, her smile fading, "It's hard to believe this is the last time I'll ever see this place." she added, her voice trailing off. "But anyway, your meal will be ready soon." she said, forcing her smile to return.

Link began thinking to himself again, maybe the Hero's Shade sent him here to remind him of who he is, maybe this storm was magically generated, what if he was sent here to stop it?" he thought, the possibility of such an occurrence being all too likely, he seemed to always end up in a place where people need to be saved, soon his thoughts were interrupted by Gillian's return.

"Here's that sturgeon." she said, "Anything else we can get you?"

"No, thank you." Link answered, he reached into his pocket, and was happy to find a small stash of rupees present, having been afraid he didn't have any after failing to check before attempting to procure a meal.

Soon link finished his meal, his strength slowly returning, he left a blue rupee and three green rupees on the table, Gillian thanking him for his patronage as he got up to leave. He looked back, smiled at her, and waved at a seemingly calmer Gossack.

As he made his way out into the streets, he once again could hear the chaos that was overtaking the small island, children and adults all frantic, holding small packs of belongings as they headed for the shores, a few of the ships having already departed, a couple more in the process of doing so.

Link walked over to the edge of the town, leaning against a fence meant to keep the townspeople away from the edge of the cliff half the town was situated on. Casting his eyes over the vast expanse of water, he could see it, on the horizon, it wasn't gray, it was black, utterly and completely black, the oncoming storm being just as frightening as it was made out to be. Link couldn't help but stare at the mass of black clouds, red bolts of energy being visible from even this great a distance, the loud cracks of the crimson lighting piercing the sounds of the island's panicking populace, people screaming whenever the sound of lightning rang out. It didn't sound like regular lighting though, it sounded fierce...it sounded _evil, _Link thought.

A small crowd gathered behind Link, their voices slowly gaining in volume as they watched the storm from afar, Link could hear their frightened voices behind him, but couldn't help but smile. He looked on at the storm, "Whoever you are...whatever you are, you're threatening innocent people, destroying their homes, forcing them to run, I won't let you do this, even if that means killing you." he thought, his Triforce of Courage reacting to his thoughts. As the Triforce began to burn brightly on the back of his hand, Link stared into the center of the storm, daring whatever hid in it to face him.

**oOo**

**_Hopefully now we all know where Link is, is he here to stop the storm, will he face whatever's causing it? Read on to find out!_**

**_Gerudospirit: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you for all your reviews! The fact that you've noticed the little things, like Link's dialogue with the Hero's Shade, mention of the Groosenator, and the Link reflecting on the status of his relationship with Marin is really cool! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_**

**_Lady Kiridia: Sorry I didn't explain the Garo earlier, they have a very interesting past in Majora's Mask, and are fan favorite opponents, hopefully you'll like them too! As for the Gerudo I can't wait to write them, myself, their warrior woman culture is fascinating, and the fact they can go toe to toe with Link and win just makes them all the more interesting! I hope I do them justice! Trust me when I say sinister is what I aim for, you'll see soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_**

**_Elf Warrior Knight: Hey! It's good to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the fight scenes, since this was a finale of sorts I wanted to put a lot of action in the chapter, and a lot of detail into that action. As to where I learned to write like that, I guess the only answer is that it's a natural skill I have, I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything, it could also be that my own experience in different fields of martial arts gave me some insight into what a fight is like firsthand, the way I write the fights is kind of what would go through my head during matches and such. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and thanks for the compliment, it's greatly appreciated!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Thank you for reading!_**

**_Until next time, best of luck!_**

**_-Prometheus17_**


End file.
